Halloween Love
by cindygirl
Summary: The Kami's have realized the mistake they made with humanity. They try to correct their errors but evil gets in the way of their plans. So they try again on Halloween. A night where humans dress in costumes to celebrate. Their only chance to correct their error lies with a little miko that they created to save the Youkai from extinction. Follow her on her journey if you dare.


Halloween Love

Kagome stood outside a novelty store, waiting for her brother to finish his shopping. It was Halloween and he was still not done with his costume. She didn't want to bring him down to this store but her mother insisted that she do it.

Kagome shivered and felt uneasy, she shifted from foot to foot as she felt that something was going to happen today. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind and the hair on the back of her neck was on end. She never felt like this before and it was putting her on edge. The lands felt like it was angered, for some reason, even the birds that were in the area were restless.

She sighed as she looked up to the sky. It was a dark and gloomy day. The atmosphere felt heavy for some reason as you could see the clouds coming lower. They looked like fingers reaching down, ready to grab anyone that came within reach, as they moved rapidly through the area.

They were dark clouds as different variations of grey were seen. It was not suppose to rain but the ominous clouds were giving a contradiction to the weather forecast. The wind started picking up and she felt the cold wind against her exposed skin. She shivered when she felt the wind pass through the oversized sweat shirt she was wearing.

It was typical for this time of year, October was the start of the fall season, and with it came plenty of rain. It was starting to drizzle as a gentle mist was slowly falling from the sky. She cursed under her breath as she was getting wet. Pulling the hood over her head, she tried to move under the eave of the store in an effort to remain dry.

Kagome sighed for the hundredth time that day. She has been waiting for a whole year for this day to come and she was impatient to get back home. She still had to get ready for the party and her brother was taking his sweet time in the store.

She knew it was a bad idea to bring him here, he asked her to take him, and she flatly refused his request, knowing that this would happen. So he turned to his mother who could not tell him no, and then forced her to take him because she was too busy baking. Thus they have been here for more than two hours and it was about time that they left.

Kagome huffed as she walked into the novelty store looking for her brother. She greeted the store owner as she walked in.

The store owner looked up from the newspaper he was reading as he saw a petite female walking in. He greeted her as he looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. She was dressed in a big dark blue baggy sweat pants, and an overly large sweat shirt that was easily three times her size, plus they were old and worn. She wore big rim glasses that covered almost all of her face. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and tucked under her hood.

You could tell that the dark haired girl was very petite but with what she was wearing you could never tell. Kagome finally found her brother. He was looking at everything that was on a shelf as he picked up an item, looked at it, then set it down. Souta was pushing her buttons, and she finally had enough, "Souta! What's taking you so long? We have to leave. I still have to get ready for the party tonight."

Souta turned as he heard his sister nagging at him. He smirked, saying, "I thought you were already dressed for the Halloween Party, aren't you going as Freddy Krueger?"

He noticed the stunned look on his sisters face and continued, "Face it Kagome, no one is going to be waiting for you at that dance. You're the ugliest girl in school, who wants to be seen with you?"

Kagome felt her heart break, of all the people that called her names she never expected her brother to turn against her. Her eyes got brighter as they glistened with tears. When she spoke it was in a low tone, which clearly showed her pain, "Souta… is that what you think of me?"

Souta just huffed, clearly irritated by her question, "Well what do you expect, Kagome. Everyone in school says that you're a dork and a geek. Who wants to have a sister that everyone makes fun of? I do have my reputation to protect."

Kagome felt tears about to fall, she turned on her heels and left, she was not going to stand there and take her brother's verbal abuse. She already had to put up with all of her classmates making fun of her.

Souta got irritated as he saw his sister leaving. Thinking that she was going to leave him behind he yelled, "Hey Kagome! You can't leave me here! I'm not done shopping yet."

His sister continued walking as she walked out of the store. He cursed under his breath as he went to pay for what he wanted.

The store owner saw everything that the youth did to his sister. She was almost in tears as she left his store. He could not believe the youth of today, they had no manners what so ever.

He saw the young boy coming up to him, to pay for the things he picked. "Why were you so rude to your sister? She didn't deserve that."

Souta looked up as he said, "Keh! She is just a geek. No one ever wants to be near a geek."

The man smirked as he said, "What makes you think that she was not hurt by your words?"

"Because she has been called that everyday of her life, she is used to it by now, so why should she be upset?" Souta responded to the man's inquiry.

The man was not impressed with the youth rude behavior towards his sister, as he said, "Leave, I don't want you in my store."

Souta was shocked. He didn't understand what the man was getting at. He huffed as he said, "What do you mean you don't want me in this store? I have a right to shop here."

The store owner turned heated eyes toward Souta, "I mean just that, boy why would I want to serve someone who wets his bed at night."

Souta's eyes grew big as he yelled, "I don't wet the bed at night! What makes you think that I do?"

"Because I have heard people say that you do, and they have gotten their information from a reliable source, your mother." The store owner looked intently at the boy to see what his reaction was going to be. He acted just like he thought he would.

Souta could not believe what this old man was saying. His mother would never say anything against him like that. How was this possible? He turned to the old man standing behind the counter as he stated in an angry voice, "Then what you heard is wrong! I do not wet my bed at night. I haven't done that since I was 5 years old."

The store owner leaned forward and tapped Souta on the nose saying, "I have just made my point young man. Just as you don't like untruth said about you, neither does your sister. She is deserving of your respect and protection, not your foul tongue on what others are saying about her.

"She is family and family is the most precious thing in this world. There will be a time when you will need her help, and she will deny you that help because of your words. Think about what you say or do to other people because they do have feelings and they do get hurt by words alone."

Souta could not believe what the old man was saying to him, but he saw the truth in his words. He didn't like people saying that he still wets the bed as old as he was and he was sure that his sister didn't like being told that she was ugly and a geek. At that moment in time he felt lower than dirt for calling his sister those names.

He looked up at the old man as he said, "Thank you, I didn't realize that I was hurting my sister with my words. I guess I have some apologizing to do to her."

The old man agreed as he rung up Souta's purchases and he paid for them. Once he had what he wanted Souta hurried out of the store as he raced after his sister. He found her not too far away as he slowed his pace and walked by her side.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was crying. He never wanted his sister to cry. He felt lower than a bug as he tried to make amends, "Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it. You're not ugly, you're my sister and I love you. People are just jealous because you are smarter than they are, that's why they say things about you. It was wrong of me to say those things to you. I know I would be hurt if they were said to me."

-oOo-

Kagome has never felt so hurt in all her life. Her brother saying those mean things to her was beyond her comprehension. She could take it when the others at school called her names. No one there really knew who she was and it made them feel superior to call her names and make fun of her. She ignored their silly name calling but when her brother said those things to her, she was hurt. She hoped that Souta would be different but she guessed that she was wrong.

She left the store in a hurry when she felt her tears stinging the inside of her eyes. Now that she was walking home she could feel them going down her cheeks. They were hot compared to the cold wind that was blowing as she continued to her destination.

Then she felt when her brother finally reached her side. She discretely tried to wipe away her tears as she continued walking. When she finally heard his apology she looked at her brother and wondered where her real brother was located because the one walking next to her was not the same person who had said all those mean things to her.

Kagome sighed as she said, "It's ok Souta, I forgive you." She saw her brother relax from her statement as they continued walking home.

After about an hour they finally made it home. They were both soaking wet from the drizzle that the fog was making. Kagome looked up to the sky and noticed how dark the sky was getting. She was positive that it was going to rain and she was not looking forward to that. She noticed that the clouds were continuing to come lower to the earth and it was going to make for a creepy Halloween night.

Kagome had only one thing on her mind and that was to go upstairs and take a hot shower. She was about to rush upstairs to get ready for the Halloween party when her mother stopped her in her tracks. "Kagome dear, will you please come and help me finish these cakes. I need to leave soon so I can take them to the party."

Kagome whined as she said, "But mom! I have to get ready for the party. Why can't Souta help you?"

Asumi looked up from her work as she stated, "Kagome, you know that your brother doesn't know anything about baking. Plus, why do you need so much time to get ready for the dance? I thought that you were dressed in what you are going to wear for the party. You have never taken so long to dress before when you went to these things."

Kagome huffed at her mother as she said, "Mom, I'm meeting someone at the party and I want to look nice. I have been working since last year and I do have an appropriate costume to wear this year. In the past you never brought me any costumes for the party so this year I brought my own."

Asumi looked at her daughter as she heard her words. She did not like the idea of her daughter meeting someone at the party. It would not do for her to be seen with such riffraff. She got herself under control, she didn't want her daughter to get upset at her prying, asking as gently as possible, but there was still a bite to her voice, "Who are you meeting at the dance?"

Kagome huffed as she said, "I'm meeting a friend of mine."

Asumi did not like the answer that her daughter gave her, "Kagome that doesn't answer my question. Who is this friend of yours?"

"He is someone that I met there at the party last year and we are to see each other again this year. What is the big deal about who I'm going to meet at the party?" Kagome did not like where this conversation was going as she looked at her mother with heated eyes.

Asumi did not like this at all. Her daughter was a very powerful miko, the only one in the country, and she will not have her going around with just any male. The council was already hard at work trying to find her a suitable male so she could marry. "You are not going to the dance this year."

Kagome was shocked as she yelled, "WHY NOT?"

"I will not have my only daughter socializing with some common male. The council is working to find you a husband that is suitable for your status. You will marry who they pick and be happy." Asumi left no room to argue. She was not about to let Kagome go to this dance.

Kagome huffed, _'How dare my mother think that I will marry whoever those old fools pick for me as a husband. I will marry who I want! They have no right to tell me what to do.'_ She started to walk out of the kitchen as her mother yelled, "Kagome where are you going? I told you that I needed help with these cakes."

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she turned deadly eyes towards her mother, "I'm going upstairs to get ready for the dance. I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Asumi flushed red with anger at her daughter's response as she walked away from the table to confront her, "You will do no such thing. You are staying home and that's final!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "Mother, I'm going to the dance because I have been seeing this person for over 11 years now. I met him when I was 7. He is my friend and has been for years and it didn't bother you before. Just because you think that I will marry whatever stuff shirt you pick for me does not mean I will. I will choose who I will marry. You will not decide for me. I am of legal age, this is not the feudal era of Japan where you would arrange a marriage for me. The women of that era took whatever their family gave them and lived unhappy lives.

"I will not standby and have you dictate to me what male I will marry. Plus you can't do anything to stop me."

Kagome turned as she went upstairs. She needed to get away from her mother before she did something that she would regret.

Asumi was fuming. Her daughter was out of control and she was determined to keep her from seeing this male. How dare her daughter think that she would allow her to taint her blood line with some riffraff from the streets. She was a powerful miko and needed to be married to a powerful priest in order for her blood line to grow in power. It will put her family in a good position and she was not about to let her have her way.

She turned and wiped her hands on a towel as she went to the phone. She called all of the elders and called an emergency meeting at her home. She needed help in order to subdue her daughter and subdue her they will. She will marry who they decide is her match and not leave the decision up to her.

-oOo-

Kagome could not believe what her mother was saying, like she would marry whoever they pick for her. She will be the one to pick who she will marry. She will marry for love and nothing less. Right now there is only one male that she was interested in and that was Sesshoumaru.

She sighed as she got her things and went into the bathroom. While she was taking her shower she was thinking about Sesshoumaru.

She meet him when she was 7, she had ran into the community center when she was being chased by the neighborhood bullies. There was a Halloween party going on as she looked around the place. She noticed plenty of her schoolmates there but none of them paid any attention to her. She heard their hateful words like, "Look 4 eye's is here." While another said, "Look she is not even wearing a costume unless she came looking like a homeless person," all of her classmates were laughing at her expense.

She walked over to a deserted corner of the room, sitting down by herself. She was not there for more than 10 minutes when a handsome young boy came over to her and sat down. She turned red when she looked at him. He was dressed in the old style kimono. It looked like he was dressed as a youkai as she heard him ask, "Why are you over here by yourself? Don't you want to join the party?"

She looked away from the handsome boy as she heard his questions. He was dressed in a dark blue hakama and haori, with a golden sash. He had pointed ears, beautiful golden eyes, and what looked to be fangs in his mouth. When she looked down she noticed that he had claws for fingernails and she thought that his costume was perfect for him.

She sighed as she said, "No, I'm not welcomed around the other kids. They don't want someone like me hanging around them."

The boy sitting next to her huffed as he said, "Well they are fools then. I think that you are a nice girl. I love your costume and I think you're pretty."

His remarks caused her to blush a furious red as she said, "You… think that… I'm… pretty?"

He chuckled as he said, "Yes I think you're very pretty. My name is Sesshoumaru, what is your name?"

Kagome smiled as she answered, "My name is Kagome, pleased to meet you. Do you live around here? I have never seen you here before."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he answered, "No, my family and I only come here once a year around Halloween to visit family. They let me come to this party while they are visiting. It gets boring hanging around a bunch of adults. They never talk about anything that is important or interesting."

Kagome giggled as she said, "I guess you're right. They never have anything interesting to say."

They continued to talk all through the party and when it was over he said, "I had a great time tonight. Will you be coming back next year? I would like to spend some more time with you."

Kagome blushed even more but she told him that she will meet him the following year. With a smile on his handsome face they parted as he went home and Kagome found her way home as well. Every year since that Halloween they have met at the dance. Every year he would come dressed as a youkai and every year she would try her best to find something suitable to wear.

Then last year just before he left her he said, "Kagome, I want you to be here next year. I have something very important to talk to you about. Will you come and meet me here on Halloween?"

Kagome blushed and saw the smile that crossed his face when she said she would be there. She has never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. Once he left she made up her mind that it was time for her to start planning for their next meeting.

While she was walking home she spotted a sign in a store window that said they needed help and to apply within. She made up her mind that she was going to get herself a job. She needed money to get the things she wanted, and since her mother would not buy it for her, she needed a job. Next year when Sesshoumaru saw her she will be something that he could be proud of.

Kagome chose to wear clothes that were too big for her and were not form fitting. She wore big glasses on her face, though she really didn't need them. It was to hide herself from all the perverts in the area. She was attacked once and if it wasn't for the policeman that was walking down the street, and heard her scream, she knew she would have gotten raped. Since that day she has dressed this way. But for Sesshoumaru she would change the way she looked.

The next day she went and applied for the job and to her surprise she got it. She worked hard after school, though she did not need to go her last year, since she had all the credits she needed to graduate. She went because she didn't have the money to go to college and needed to save what she could get.

Her mother protested at first about her working but when she said that she wanted to earn money to go to college she backed off and let her have the job.

Kagome saved all of her money and when she found the dress she wanted it was on sale in a store. It was not much to look at but she could fix that. The library was her best friend as she went and got some books on sewing and design.

The dress was a baby blue with spaghetti straps, it was floor length and did not fit her that well. Once she tailored the dress down, she got an idea for the fabric on how to change it. She got some special paint that when she put it on the fabric it was almost invisible, but when the light hit it you could see what was there. She drew stars and crescent moons on the fabric and by the time she was done it looked beautiful.

Then she got books on how to tone up her body. She was not fat but she wanted to tone up what she did have. She worked hard to get her body in shape and she was proud of herself when after months of her working out, her body became very shapely.

But this year was also a year of changes, of big changes. For over a year now she has been training to be a priestess. She came into her powers early and her mother was proud of her. Usually priestesses never get their powers until they matured and came of age. But she was a whole year ahead of everyone else. She trained hard and learned everything that she needed to learn in just six months.

She had control over her powers and she was able to do a lot more than the rest of the priestesses of the lands. But this year, on her 18th birthday, she came into her real powers. She was not able to hide the influx of the power that she released and the elders found out about it. She was shocked to learn that she was a miko, not just a plain miko but a powerful one.

She was the only living miko in the country. They said that there has not been a miko on these lands since Midoriko was alive. She heard that it was a powerful miko who destroyed the Youkai and allowed them to live in peace.

Kagome didn't understand how destroying a whole race would allow them to live in peace. Just like there were good humans in the world there also had to be good Youkai, but they were all killed because of a select few.

Kagome shook her head as she got out of the shower. There were a lot of things on her mind and none of them good. But the one thing that she was looking forward to was meeting Sesshoumaru tonight and wondering what he would think of her. She smiled at the thought and dried her body. She wrapped a towel around herself and then went into her room.

She first started with her hair since she knew it would take the longest time. She has been practicing for months on what kind of hair style she wanted. She finally settled on one that was easy to do and it looked beautiful on her.

She spent an hour drying and combing her hair out until it was straight. She gathered it up on the back of her head and then started to make curls. By the time she was done it looked perfect. She had gentle curls going down her back, as she put some white flowers, which she found, in her hair. When she was happy with the way she looked she then put on some makeup. She applied very little because she still liked the natural look. It was just enough to bring out her natural beauty.

She then picked up some golden crescent moon ear rings and necklace that she found on sale. It was not real but it added to the look of her outfit. Putting them on she stood back to see what she looked like. She was shocked at what she saw. She was not wearing her big glasses that covered up her face. You could clearly see her blue eyes as they sparkled with life. Her heart shaped face had smooth skin and her cheeks were rosy. It was now time to get dressed as she got her dress and put it on.

It fit perfectly on her small frame. The dress came all the way down to her ankles and it had two slits, one on each side of her legs going up to her knees. She put on her white bolero jacket and then turned to the mirror. It was perfect! You could see every inch of her curves and she will no longer be called ugly. The reflection she saw in the mirror was not her but someone else who has matured and come into her own.

Kagome looked at her clock and she had 1 hour to get to the party. She was going to make sure she was on time as she grabbed her coat and then went downstairs. She put on a pair of low heeled white shoes and she was ready to go. But before she even left for the dance she heard, "Kagome! Come into the living room."

Kagome sighed, what on earth could her mother want now? Taking off her shoes again, she continued to button her coat as she walked into the living room. To her surprise she saw all of the elders there with her mother and she was not happy. She knew why her mother called them and they were not about to change her mind. It was her life and she will live it the way she wanted to.

Asumi stood as she saw her daughter enter the room. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the way her daughter was dressed. Her daughter was beautiful. She could just barely see a portion of the blue dress that she had underneath her coat. Her hair was fixed, she wore a little makeup, and she was not wearing her glasses. Never in her entire life did she think that her daughter could look like this. She was even more determined to keep her at home under lock and key.

Asumi received great news as well, they have finally selected her daughter's husband for her and he will be here in the morning so they could meet. They will court and then marry by the end of next month. This was great news indeed as her line will grow even more powerful by the marriage. He was a priest with great powers and he will keep her safe.

Asumi shook her head as she said, "Kagome, we have great news for you. The elders have just told me that they have selected your husband. He will be here in the morning and after a short courtship you will be married by the end of next month."

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard her mother's statement. She squared her shoulders, stating, "Well I do hope that you are ready to marry again mother, because I will not marry him. You can have him for all I care."

Asumi was shocked to hear this, "Kagome! You will show your respect for me. You will do as you are told and marry the person we have selected for you. You have no choice. In order to improve our blood line you need a strong male. When you marry and have a child there is a good possibility that the child could be another miko. We need all the miko's we can get on these lands."

Kagome's anger was slowly growing. For years now she has done like her mother wanted. She went to school, got good grades, and for what? To be told that she will not experience the world and all of its wonder? That she was to become the wife of some faceless priest and produce children? That they wanted more miko's for the lands? How dare they assume that she would just roll over and take what they gave her! No way!

Kagome eyes were turning colors. They were a deep blue now as she looked at her mother. You could see the rage that was within her soul as she said in a deadly voice, "I will never marry who you pick for me. I will choose the male and you have no right to tell me what to do! Now if there is nothing else I'm leaving." She turned on her heels, put on her shoes, and walked out of the house, the nerve of her mother and the council to think that she will bow to their wishes.

-oOo-

Hisao, the leader of the priest and priestesses, was about 55 years in age. He was a tall man that was overweight and had a pot belly. You could clearly see that he loved his sweets as he was overweight for his height and stature. He was bald on top of his head and wore fine clothes. He didn't work, which makes you wonder how on earth he provided for himself and his life style.

He watched from his comfortable chair as he saw the miko coming into the living room. It was the first time that he really got a good look at her. His eyes opened wide seeing the beauty before him. He had no idea that she was this beautiful. A small smirk came to his lips as his tongue came out to wet them. He was now happy with his decision of marrying her. He knew it was going to take time for her to get used to the idea but they will marry nonetheless.

He saw the rage in her eyes as she refused to bow down to her mother. She did not want the marriage that has been arranged for her, and he was not happy about it. He was determined to get his hands on the beautiful miko. He stood up from his chair as he watched the young miko leave her mothers home. He walked over to Asumi and put his hand on her shoulder, saying, "Do not worry Asumi we will make sure that we stop her from leaving the shrine. She will do as she is told."

Asumi nodded her head as she watched the elders leave her home going after her daughter. She just could not understand why her daughter was acting like this. She has always done what she was told and now she seemed possessed. She shook her head as she followed the elders. She wanted to make sure that they could subdue her daughter.

Hisao walked outside as he saw the miko walking towards the Tori to leave the shrine. He signaled the other priests as they all came out of their hiding places to surround the miko. They formed a circle around her to make sure she did not leave the shrine. When they got the female to stop they all closed the circle just a little to make sure they were in striking distance.

-oOo-

Kagome stormed out of her house. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. Those old fools upset her and she really did not need this right now. She closed her eyes as she thought of Sesshoumaru and calmed down immediately. His golden eyes and silver hair was all she needed to get her through this. She felt a surge of energy enter her body as it made her relax. She opened her eyes and descended the stairs. She had only one thought in her mind, get to the dance.

When Kagome's feet hit the last stair she looked up to the sky. Her brow furrowed together as she noticed the darkness in the sky. It looked like it was going to start raining at any minute. The dark ominous clouds were coming lower to the ground as they swirled around in the sky vying for position. The moon was full and bright but you could see the haze that developed around it as the clouds were starting to cover it up. It was getting to be an eerie night. There was a storm brewing up there and she didn't want to be out in this weather.

You could hear the thunder in the distance as the lighting was flashing right above the clouds, illuminating the sky. You could see the clouds and how low they were that you could almost reach up and touch it with your hands. It reminded her of something she read in school as they described the firing of weapons at night as they tried to shoot down the enemy planes.

To her it seemed that the earth was angry about something and it was gathering its strength to strike its tormentors down. It made the night look scary as she hurried to get to the dance. She wanted to get there before the rain started, but she could also feel that something was coming. She has always been sensitive to the way the lands felt and now all she could feel was anger and she didn't know why. But she didn't have time to figure it out as she hurried on her way.

She was half way across the shrine when she saw more priests coming out of the forest. She stopped in the middle of the shrine, while 30 priests surrounded her. Now she understood why the earth was so angered, it knew that they were about to betray one of their own.

Kagome heard a noise behind her as she turned to face the head priest of the council. He was only the head priest because he was the most powerful but Kagome could tell that he was not that powerful. He might be able to fool the rest of the priests but he could never fool her.

She narrowed her eyes at the priest as she said, "What do you want now?"

Hisao stopped as he faced the miko, clearing his throat, "Miko you will stay here. We have much to discuss about your training and your pending marriage."

Kagome huffed at the arrogant priest, "What part of, _**'I'm not marrying anyone you pick!'**_ don't you understand. I choose who I marry not you!"

Hisao narrowed his eyes at the stubborn miko. It was nothing he could not handle. He gave a barely noticeable nod as the priests that were surrounding Kagome pulled out their sutras. They got them ready and when they were done chanting their spell they threw them at the miko.

Kagome noticed the sutras coming her way. She huffed, thinking, _'Idiot's'_, turning on the ball of her right foot she quickly caught all the sutras that were thrown at her. She had them in her right hand as she stopped her rotation and held them up. She raised her power just a bit as she got rid of all of them from her hand, while looking at the head priest.

Hisao eyes grew big when he noticed what the miko did. He didn't think that she would have such control over her powers but he was mistaken. She knew how to use them and she was very powerful indeed. Those sutras were their most powerful sutras that they had and it did not even stop her.

He reached into his robes as he pulled out a medallion. The medallion held a jewel in the middle of it. It was dark purple in color as he held it in his hands and started his chant. When he was done he thrust the medallion out in front of him as a beam of light came out of it. It wrapped itself around the miko and held her tight. She could no longer move as she looked at him with heated eyes.

Hisao chuckled as he said, "You will not be able to break this spell. You are now bound to this jewel and unless I release the spell you will not be able to move. You will do as you are told and act accordingly."

-oOo-

Kagome's noticed the jewel that Hisao was holding. The jewel seemed familiar to her as she looked at it trying to determine what it was. Then all of a sudden she found herself bound and she could not move. She heard Hisao words as her anger grew. _'There is no way that I'm going to miss seeing Sesshoumaru. I will never submit to this old fool!'_

Kagome closed her eyes as she started to concentrate. Then she felt something touch her mind as she heard a female voice say, _**"Kagome, it is time that we combine our souls to become one. Allow me to unleash the power that you hold within you and take the jewel away from this so called priest. The jewel is yours to protect, you are its guardian and its time that the prophecy came to pass as it is decreed by the Kami's."**_

Kagome agreed with the spirit that has been her friend and mentor. She has been helping her understand her powers as she got control over them. They all thought that she was not powerful enough, but they were wrong. She was very powerful and she has learned over the months that she was the Shikon miko. Yes she came into her true powers but it was not all of them. First she had to get control over what she had then she would receive the rest. Now it was time that she received the rest of her gift.

Kagome accepted the spirit as a part of her body, while her aura started to grow. The priests that were standing around the shrine were making their way to her location to capture her. Her aura flared with such power that it threw them all back as they landed dazed on the ground. A barrier was placed around her body to make sure she was not hurt.

The binding spell that was holding her in place started to disappear from sight. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were now pink in color as her anger was growing.

Hisao took a step back when he saw what the miko did. _'There is no way that she should be able to break the power of this jewel. It has always been able to subdue whoever I wanted and now it can't subdue a small girl.'_ When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he was shocked. He could feel her Reiryoku growing in power and her ire was directed at him.

Kagome stood straight up as she looked at Hisao. She held her right hand out with her palm up, pulsing her aura calling for the jewel. It was about time that the jewel came to its rightful owner.

Hisao was holding on to the medallion with all his strength. It was trying to leave his hands in order to go to the girl. He could never let the jewel leave his hands because it was the source of his powers, without it he will not be able to command the other priests and priestesses. He held on, fighting against the pull, when all of a sudden he fell backwards and landed flat on his back.

He slowly sat up and shook his head. Once he was able to focus he looked at the medallion. His eyes opened wide in shock when he noticed that the jewel was gone. _'How could this be!'_ He looked up at the miko and there floating above the palm of her hand was the jewel. It was now a pale pink in color instead of the deep purple that it had been.

Hisao got back on his feet as he walked towards the miko, saying in a deadly voice, "What have you done to the jewel?"

-oOo-

Kagome was calling for the jewel to come to her but Hisao put a spell around it to keep it in his hands. She then rotated her hand so her palm was facing out. She put her other hand on her wrist as she started to concentrate calling the jewel to her. Slowly her fingers started closing as her powers built, looking like she was grabbing something. When she broke the spell she pulled her hand back toward her body and the jewel flew right to her.

Catching the jewel in her hand, she stood straight up. She opened her hand and noticed that the jewel was no longer a deep purple but a pale pink in color. She has purified the jewel back to its original form. It started to glow as it floated above her hand.

Kagome heard Hisao question as she turned her eyes towards him and said, "I have purified the jewel. You will no longer be able to draw upon its power. Your selfish greed and the need to have more power caused the jewel to become defiled. You, a high priest, could not keep the jewel purified, what does that tell you?"

She looked into his eyes as she waited for him to answer, when none was forthcoming she continued, "I will tell you what it all means. It means that your soul is tainted and you will never be able to purify anything again.

"I am the guardian of the Shikon No Tama, and as its guardian it is my duty to keep the jewel as pure as possible."

There was a collective gasp around the area as they all heard her words. There was no way she could be the Shikon miko.

Hisao was pissed that the jewel was taken from him, "There is no way that you can be the Shikon miko. The last known Shikon miko was Midoriko, and she died over 700 years ago!"

Kagome smiled at the fool standing in front of her, "I am the Shikon miko. Seven hundred years ago Midoriko helped get rid of the youkais from the lands. She didn't want to kill them all. She only wanted to punish the ones that were destroying the human villages. But there was a bad seed among you, he was a part of the priests that were traveling with her. They took control of her body and with her last ounce of will power, instead of killing all the youkai she sent them to an alternate realm. They didn't deserve to die and she kept her word to the youkai lord who was helping her.

"The youkai still live and the prophecy states that there will come, a person who is more powerful than the power of the Shikon jewel, who will set them free from their prison. She will correct the powerful wrong that was done to them. So you see, you are no longer the jewels keeper, it is my duty and honor to protect it for the rest of eternity."

They all watched as the jewel started to gain power. Hisao tried to get to the jewel but the barrier around her body prevented him from getting closer. Soon the jewel looked like it was growing. It grew to twice its size. It started to turn to dust in the palm of the miko's hand and when it was ready, a bright beam of light came from the jewel, as it hit the miko in the forehead.

The jewel was being absorbed by the miko's body and when the transfer was done the jewel was gone from the face of the earth. When Kagome looked up everyone saw a bright spot on her forehead. As the light started to settle down everyone observed the mark that was left. It was the mark of the Shikon No Tama.

When Kagome looked at all of them her eyes were an icy blue. "Now I have wasted enough time here. I have someone that I have to meet this night and I will not keep him waiting." She turned as she started making her way towards the street as several priest tried to stop her. Her aura flared once more and moved them all out of her way. They tried to throw their ofuda but they all found that they did not have any more powers.

They were all shocked as one of the priest yelled, "What have you done to us?"

Kagome stopped walking, never turning around, and stated, "You never did have powers of your own. You were given the power of the jewel by your tainted leader. Now that the jewel resides within me you have no more power, as it should be." She continued walking as she left the shrine. She left behind a lot of people that were very confused about what just happened.

-oOo-

In another world a certain youkai was getting ready to go meet his female. He was standing in front of his mirror as he looked at his attire. He wanted to make a good impression on his female as he looked over his kimono. He was wearing white this time. They fit his body perfectly as it showed off his well toned muscles.

A lot has happened since he last saw his female. He knew the last time he was with her that he would mature by the time he saw her again. He would come of age and his beast would be released. He made her promise to be there to meet him. He told her that he had something very important to talk to her about and he did. He was now able to take a mate and he wanted her.

He knew that she was his mate the very first time they met, all those years ago. He had seen her sitting off to the side not joining in with the rest of the humans that were at the party. He went over and started talking to her. She was shy at first but when she got to know him she relaxed and they were able to talk about anything. He found that she was very intelligent for someone her age.

When he was close to her that's when he noticed the power that she held within her. She was very powerful indeed and he was drawn to her. The next time after that initial meeting he went back to that same party. Again he noticed her sitting off to one side of the room alone. He could hear the other humans talking about her as he made his way over to her location.

Again he was able to bring her out of her shell as she remembered him from the previous year and they spent the night just talking and doing things together. Soon they would meet every year at the party and they would go off together. He did not care what she looked like all he knew was that she was the one that was meant for him and he wanted her.

He looked up again as he saw his features. He was wondering what she would think about his new markings? He now has a blue crescent moon on his forehead, a sign that he was heir to his father's lands. He had two magenta crests on each side of his cheeks and his eyelids had a thin line of red. He also had stripes on his arms, wrist, waist, and ankles. Plus in addition to all of this he received his tail as well. It was big and fluffy as it rested on his right shoulder.

But like any male he was worried about what his intended thought about his new features. He sighed as he went to the balcony of his room and looked out over the lands. There were rolling green hills all over the place with plenty of trees and wild life. You would think that by looking at this place that it was paradise but it was not.

Sesshoumaru remembered what his father told him about when they came here to these lands. He remembered that at first he did not believe the story. But as he grew older he found that the stories were true.

From what his father has told him they were betrayed by a miko. He didn't know if what his father was telling him was true but he never knew his father to lie about anything. So until he could disprove what he was told then he had to believe it.

This was an alternate world, similar to their homelands but without the humans. At first they all thought that this place was not bad. They lived in peace and raised their young.

They have lived in this place for over 700 years and that's when they noticed that something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. There were more males than there were females, and the females that they did have could not bare young. His mother was one of the last female youkai to bare a pup for his father and she died giving birth to him. This was upsetting to all of the youkai of the lands. If they could not reproduce then their kind will died out.

A couple of years after his mother's death his father told him that the miko, who sent them all here, had come to him in his dreams. She was back to help once more and to give them a prophecy.

She told his father that a portal will open to the ningen realm. That on this night the two realms will align to allow them to pass. The portal will be open from sundown to sunrise the next morning.

They would be able to walk among the ningens in their normal forms and no one will know what they were. She explained that this day the ningens called Halloween. It was a day of celebrating the dead and they all dress in costumes and paraded around as such.

The Kami's were giving them a chance to find the female that was their match. They had to look for them and once they found her they had to convince them to become their mates. They have to tell them what they were, before they brought their ningen mates through the portal. Once they mated, the female will turn youkai just like they were to preserve their line. She said that for some youkai it will take centuries for them to find their mates and others would only take a night to find her.

She warned the youkai lord that if anyone tries to take a female against her will it would be their death. They needed to have patience to find their females and that they would know when it was her. She then told him when this Halloween was so they could prepare.

Once that was done she told him of a prophecy. It stated that a female will be born with tremendous powers that will free them from their prison. She has the ability to be their salvation or their destruction. If she chooses to stand by their side they will prosper but if she chooses to align herself with the other priests and priestesses it will be their death.

All he knew was what his father told him. But there were some Youkai that refused to listen to what they were told and they were going to force a female to be their mates. The Kami's struck and killed them where they stood and that was the only warning they needed in order to abide by the Kami's rules. From there on the Youkai got the females consent before they went through the portal.

His father would go through the portal to make sure that they all had a way to come back, that's how he met his current mate. They had gone to a Halloween party and met her there. They hit it off and she was very kind to him. He knew that his father was lonely and he did not begrudge him finding another mate.

It took until the following Halloween for his father to ask her to become his mate and told her the truth about who he was. He remembered that he was surprised when she agreed and came to their world with them. That same night his father mated the ningen and she was now his step mother. She showed him love and affection and took him as her own.

Sesshoumaru snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had no idea who this female was that the prophecy talked about and he didn't care. At this moment in time the only female he cared about was his Kagome. He looked up and noticed that the sun was going down. It was now time for him to go see his female and make her his for all eternity.

He turned as he walked back to the mirror and looked at himself one more time. When he was satisfied with his appearance he left his room going to the area where the portal will soon show itself.

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallway when he heard a squeal. He stopped as he saw his sister running towards him. She ducked behind his body as she was seeking his protection, when he saw his brother running after the girl. He sighed in irritation, _'When will my idiot brother learn not to chase our sister.'_

He growled as he got this brother's attention, "Why are you chasing Rin again?"

Inuyasha could not wait to get his hands on his sister. She was being a pain in the ass as she ruined his kimono for tonight. Now he had to find something else to wear as he chased her out of his room. He saw her running as she hid behind his elder brother, "Move outta my way you bastard! I'm going to kill the little brat!"

Sesshoumaru growled as he said, "You will do no such thing. What did she do?"

Inuyasha huffed as he said, "She ruined the kimono that I was going to wear tonight, now I have to select something else. I'm going to make her pay."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. He was wondering who the older sibling here was. He turned to his sister and asked, "Rin, why did you ruin Inuyasha's kimono?"

Rin stood up from behind her brother as she huffed, saying, "He told me that I won't be going with him this year. He said that I would be in the way and he didn't want to be saddled with me. He said that I was a nuisance." Now tears could be seen coming out of her eyes as she looked up at her big brother.

Sesshoumaru hated to see Rin in tears as he turned heated eyes towards his brother. They promised pain as he turned back to Rin and soften his eyes just for her. "Rin, go to the front entrance and wait for me. You will be going with me this night."

Rin's eyes lit up as she jumped for joy. She hugged her big brother then she looked at Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out at him. Turning around she raced towards the front entrance of their home.

Sesshoumaru laughed at Rin's childish antics. He turned heated eyes towards his brother as he tried to go after her for what she did. His gaze alone stopped him in his tracks. Once Rin was gone from the area it was now time to get some answers, "Now little brother why would our little sister be a nuisance to you? She is the quietest person I know, and yet you treat her like she is not even blood."

Inuyasha huffed as he said, "I don't want her coming with me tonight. I have plans and she will only get in the way."

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow as he finally figured out what his brother was talking about. He smirked as he said, "So you are going to rut with that slut of yours."

Inuyasha became livid as he yelled, "Don't you dare talk about Kikyou in that way! She is not a slut. Not like your bitch that is ugly as hell. I thought that even you would not want something that ugly."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he said, "She is not ugly Inuyasha, she has a beauty all her own. But at least my Kagome has something that your precious Kikyou does not."

"Now what could that bitch have that my Kikyou doesn't have? My Kikyou is prettier, smarter, has a body to die for, and she doesn't wear glasses like your bitch." Inuyasha eyed his brother as he listed everything that was wonderful with his female as he saw his brother smile. He did not like that look as he rudely asked, "Why are you smiling? What is so damn funny?"

Sesshoumaru continued to smile as he said to his brother, "Because little brother, my Kagome is still pure where your bitch is the local whore for the city. She has bedded more males than most females would bed in a life time. She is not faithful so what makes you think that she will be a faithful mate? If you don't believe me all you have to do is open your senses. She reeks of other males in her body."

Inuyasha was stunned to hear this. _'There is no way that Kikyou is not pure. I know that she is still pure.'_ He was sure that his brother was lying to him as he said, "You lie! She is still pure and is better than your bitch!"

Sesshoumaru growled as he said, "Oh, then when you meet her tonight take in her scent. I'm sure that you will be able to pick it out among the scents of the other males on her." He turned and walked away from his brother, leaving him to ponder his words.

He was on a mission to go find his female and get her to agree to become his mate on this Halloween night. The moon was full tonight and it was the perfect mating night for youkai. It was the one day a month that they can form a tie with their chosen female and tie their souls together for all eternity.

He reached the entrance to his home as he saw Rin there waiting for him. He walked by her as she lashed on to his arm and they walked out together. They were going to the place where the portal will appear and let them travel back to the lands where their father was born.

There were hundreds of Youkai, waiting patiently, for the sun to go down. There were young, old, and middle age youkai that will travel to the human world this night. Some will find their mates this night and others will continue going back to see if they could find her.

His father was there like he always was. He was the key to opening the portal and it's closing once they left the ningen realm. He would make sure that the portal stayed open for them until they all returned back home. Any youkai caught in the ningen realm when the sun was rising would perish. They could no longer live in that realm.

-oOo-

Segumi stood by where the portal would appear and something did not feel right to him. Something was terribly wrong in the ningen realm. He could feel the danger there and he really did not want to let any of them go. But he had no choice. He could not let those who have been waiting a long time to find a mate not go through and miss their chance in finding her.

He saw his eldest son approaching him as he said, "Sesshoumaru, there is danger in the ningen realm this night. There is something wrong and I'm afraid that our time there will be cut short. Listen carefully for my howl, if I find it to be a danger to our kind come back when you hear it. I will keep our escape from their realm open for as long as I can."

Sesshoumaru understood his father. He too could feel that something was not right in the ningen realm and it will all come to a head this night. He needed to go and find his female as fast as possible. He needed for her to agree to become his mate so they can travel through the portal.

Before the sun set Segumi turned to everyone there and gave them his warning. They were to return as soon as they heard his or his son's howl. He will keep the portal clear for as long as he could until he, himself, returned to this realm. Everyone understood his orders as the last rays of the sun vanished from the horizon.

The portal opened on queue as they all started to make their way to the ningen realm. Segumi stopped his son and said, "Sesshoumaru take care of your sister, and at the first sign of trouble head back here."

"Yes father I will protect Rin. We will return as soon as I find the female that is waiting for me at the party. She is the one who will become my mate." Sesshoumaru stated with confidence as he was about to leave. His father grabbed his arm as he asked, "You have found your female?"

Sesshoumaru turned to his father with a gleam in his eyes, "Yes father, I found her 11 years ago and we have been seeing each other ever since. She has remained pure throughout the years and now that I can take a mate she will be mine."

Segumi was surprised to hear his son speak so confidently about his female. He was unaware that he found his so easily. He was impressed and knowing Sesshoumaru she will be powerful.

They both stepped through the portal as they emerged from their realm in an ancient forest. The cave was located in one of the oldest shrine in the city as they all made their way out into the ningen realm.

Once they stepped out of the cave Sesshoumaru and his father looked up to the sky. They could barely see the full moon behind all of the clouds. There was fog going through the forest and the place had an eerie feel to it. There were no sounds in the forest this night, it was very quiet and it sent a chill up everyone spine. There was something wrong in the area but they couldn't tell what it was. They continued to walk and once they were free of the forest they all took off in different directions as Sesshoumaru took Rin to the party that was about to start.

Rin for her part was fascinated with the ningen realm. There were so many colorful lights in the area that caught her attention. She walked by her brother's side as she held on to his arm. He was comfort and protection so she was able to relax as they walked. She was wondering where they were going. Looking up, she asked, "Aniki where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru never took his eyes off where he was going as he answered, "We are going to a Halloween party. That is where I will meet my intended."

Rin was happy to hear about going to a party. She loved parties as she heard, "Feh! What are you going to do when she doesn't show up? She might not be here tonight like you are hoping she will be."

Sesshoumaru turned heated eyes towards his brother as he said, "Unlike you I know my female and she will be there as requested. She has been here every year for the past 11 years. What makes you think that she will go back on her word? Yours might but not my female."

Inuyasha grumbled as he shut his mouth and followed his brother. He was going to the same place. Kikyou was to be there waiting for him. He could not mate her yet but he was hoping to spend some time alone with her. He has not matured like his brother and it was hard for him not to be able to take a mate. He had no idea how his brother could wait so long for a female.

Inuyasha lowered his hand as he moved his member to a more comfortable position. He may not have matured as of yet but he still lusted. He could feel his member growing hard as his wants and desires for his female came to mind. He was determined to have her this night. He needed to assuage this pressure that was building inside his loins. Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the clouds in the sky as they walked. They were moving rapidly through the area as his ears were picking up the sound of thunder in the distance and lighting could be seen above the clouds. The funny thing was that he was not picking up any moister in the air. He could feel that the lands were unbalanced and he didn't know why this was happening. All he knew right now, is that he didn't like it one bit, it put his senses and his beast on edge.

Soon the small group of Youkai's made it to the community center where the party was just getting started. There were many ningens here as both Inu's looked around the area for their females.

Sesshoumaru looked to the corner of the room where his Kagome would usually be in. He did not see her but he did spot a gorgeous female sitting there as the males were flocking around her.

He noticed her shyness, and the dress she was wearing. It was the symbol of the west as he sniffed the air. His eyes opened wide when he caught her scent. A deep and menacing growl left his chest as he finally recognized his female. She has matured and she looked stunning. She was the most beautiful female he has ever seen and she will be his.

Inuyasha heard his brother's growl as he asked, "Haven't found your bitch yet?" He snickered as he looked in the direction that his brother was looking in. There was a beautiful female sitting there that was getting a lot of attention. His own heart started beating faster, along with his manhood getting harder, as he saw her. She was beautiful. There is no doubt about that. He was wondering who she was when he heard his brothers reply.

Sesshoumaru brought himself to his full height as he said in a prideful voice, "Yes, she is here. She is the one with all the males around her as they try to gain her favor."

Inuyasha was shocked out of his mind when he heard his brother statement, "There is no way that wench is Kagome. Your Kagome is homely, ugly, and worthless. That female is beautiful, a far cry from your bitch."

Sesshoumaru was not paying attention to his brother as he made his way over to his female. She was beautiful. Her hair was longer than he remembered. Her body was a lot shapelier than before. He could feel the power radiating off her small form. _'She has definitely matured since the last time I saw her. Her powers are now great and by her wearing the sign of the west it means that she must be receptive to my suit.'_

At that moment Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. There was a male that put his filthy arm around his female as his eyes start going red.

Rin noticed when her brother stopped walking. She heard a vicious growl coming from deep in his chest. She looked in the direction he was starring at as she noticed that the female now had a male with his arm around her shoulder. She saw the fire in that females eyes as she smiled. Her brother has picked a very feisty female and she was about to deliver her own brand of punishment. But before she did Rin needed to calm her big brother down.

Rin looked up and noticed that his eyes were going red from his anger. She let her youki surround his body as she gently squeezed his arm and quietly said, "Aniki, please calm yourself. You can't let these humans see that we are Youkai. Don't worry about your female, she is about to teach that male a lesson he won't soon forget."

Sesshoumaru heard Rin's words as he calmed down. His eyes returned to normal as he looked at his sister. She was able to calm his beast as he got his control back. He then looked at his female as a smile appeared on his lips. His mate had a fiery temper as the male that thought he could take such liberties with her found out the hard way.

-oOo-

Kagome finally made it to the community center. At least she calmed down from her confrontation with the elders. She was not about to let them spoil her night with Sesshoumaru.

She knew that he would soon be here as she took off her coat and went and sat down in her usual spot to wait for him. She got a white mask to wear with her dress and it concealed her features very well.

Kagome was surprised at the amount of attention she was getting from the male population as she walked to her favorite spot. Never before have they ever paid attention to her and tonight it seemed like every male was looking her way. They could look all they wanted but she was not interested in any of them. There was only one person she wanted to see this night and that was her Sesshoumaru.

Yes he was hers. She will not give up her claim on him so easily. She loved him even though it was a one sided love. She didn't know if he even felt the same way about her. She finally reached the location she wanted as she sat down to wait. Usually she didn't have to wait long for Sesshoumaru to show up but tonight he was taking a long time to appear at the party.

Kagome sighed one more time as she was deep in thought. She was so deep in her own musing that she never noticed the males that were approaching her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she hears, "Hey babe, would you like to dance?"

Kagome looked up as she saw one of the local boys standing in front of her, saying, "No thank you."

The boy didn't know how to take rejection as he sat down by her side and started his line of talk to get her to notice him.

Kagome was irritated that this fool would not leave her alone. She moved away from him as he scooted closer to her. She huffed as she turned heated eyes towards the boy and said in an angry voice, "Look, I'm not interested in you. I have been coming here for years and not once have you ever paid any attention to me. Now all of a sudden you want me to dance with you. Go away, I'm waiting for someone."

The boy couldn't believe that he was being rejected. No female has ever rejected him before. "Come on baby you know you want to be with me. I'll show you a good time." He then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body.

Kagome's anger went to the roof. This bastard just crossed the line and she was about to teach him a lesson he will never forget. Gritting her teeth she said, "I will give you to the count of 3 to get your filthy hands off of me."

The boy looked at her as he smiled. He finally got a reaction out of her as he purred, "What are you going to do baby, are you going to spank me if I don't release you?" He started laughing along with his friends that were observing him putting the moves on this female.

Kagome slowly started counting, "One." The fool just laughed at her not moving his arm. "Two." He really thought that he was being funny but it was not funny to her. "Three!" When he did not release her shoulder Kagome quickly reached over and grabbed his thumb. She pulled it back hard as she ducked under his arm and applied pressure to his elbow. She threw him on the ground and put her foot on his shoulder. One wrong move on his part and she could break his arm in at least three places before he could do anything.

She looked on with amusement as his friends watched what was going on in horror. They had no idea that this female was this powerful, as their friend was brought to his knees by this slip of a female.

Now that Kagome had all of their attention she said with a vicious growl, "I want you to go away and leave me alone. I'm waiting for my boyfriend and he will not appreciate what you are doing. I don't need or want your attention. Is that understood?"

The boy was in agony as he agreed to her demands. Kagome shoved him away from her body as she turned and walked away. She was looking around the area for Sesshoumaru because she could feel him nearby, when she heard, "Bitch! Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me what to do. Do you think you're better than the rest of us here, that you can make demands on me? I'll teach you!"

He was advancing on Kagome when a very tall figure blocked his view of the female he was after. He looked up to see a very angry male in front of him as he said, "What the fuck do you want?"

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was very proud of the way his female handled those cretins. She was proving to be a powerful female that demanded respect from all there. He saw as she threw the idiot down on the ground and walked away. He knew she was looking for him. But then he saw the male get back up as he went after his female. That was all he could take as he finally reached Kagome and protected her from the male that was after her.

He heard the males words as he said, "I do believe that the female has asked you to leave her alone. Touch her again and you will have to deal with me."

Something was telling the boy that this male was not someone he wanted to mess with. He could tell that he was strong as he slowly backed away and left the female alone. It was not worth his time if this male wanted the girl.

Sesshoumaru was happy when the idiot finally left his female alone. He turned as he approached Kagome.

Kagome could not believe that someone came to her aid. She was grateful to this person and when he turned around and looked at her she almost fainted. It was her Sesshoumaru and he looked gorgeous. He was taller than before. His hair was longer and more silver in color. He had two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks and a red stripe on his eyelids that made his golden eyes stand out even more.

She saw a blue crescent moon on his forehead as she noticed the stripes on his wrist. He had something that was big and fluffy on his right shoulder that looked like a big piece of fur. She smiled beautifully for him, "Sesshoumaru! I love your costume this year. It suits you to perfection. You look more handsome since the last time I saw you."

Kagome turned bright red, _'Did I just say that out loud? Oh Kami! I'm such a fool.'_

Sesshoumaru heard her words and could not help but feel proud that she loved his new features. He turned heated eyes towards her as he said, "You look beautiful Kagome. I have my very own princess to escort this night."

Kagome blushed a deep red. She was happy that he loved the way she looked, "This year I brought my own clothes and I have been working on it over the past year. I was hoping that you would like it."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he said, "Oh, I don't like it Kagome." He saw the smile leave her face as she lowered her eyes. Then he smirked as he continued, "I love the way you look. You're the prettiest girl here. But I would love to see your face will you remove the mask?"

Kagome smiled again as she reached up and removed the mask from her face.

Sesshoumaru was stunned at what he saw, his female, his beautiful mate was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. Her bright blue eyes were shinning with happiness. Her complexion was soft and smooth. Her cheeks were rosy and he noticed that she did not wear that much makeup to spoil her beauty. Her hair was longer as she pulled it up behind her head and let it cascade down her back in beautiful curls. Her bangs covered her forehead and it gave her a mysterious look.

He was at a lost for words when at that moment, Sesshoumaru felt something squeezing his arm, he had forgotten about his sister. He turned his attention back to Kagome and said, "Kagome, I want to introduce you to someone who is very special to me. This is Rin. Rin I would like you to meet Kagome."

Rin turned her bright eyes to the female that was standing in front of her. She saw the sadness in her eyes and she could feel her upset. She growled in a way that only her brother could hear as she said, _"Aniki! Tell her I'm your sister! She thinks that I'm your female and is about to leave."_

Sesshoumaru was not happy to hear that his female was upset because of something he said, as he continued. "Rin is my little sister and my parents charged me with her care for this night. I hope you don't mind if she stays with us."

Kagome looked to the pretty girl that was hanging on Sesshoumaru's arm. She did not even notice her until he said something. She was a short female with beautiful ebony hair that went down past her knees. She had golden eyes that looked at you with wonder. She was wearing a black kimono with a golden sash. It had beautiful white and pink Sakara blossoms that went around her collar and down to the edge of her sleeves.

When she heard that the girl was someone very special to Sesshoumaru she about cried. The only male that she loved and he had another female that he was interested in. She was about to leave when she heard that she was his sister.

Kagome looked at the girl but she didn't look like Sesshoumaru. She looked back at Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow in question. Sesshoumaru seeing the question in her eyes replied, "My mother died when I was born. When my father remarried, he married Rin's mother and had two children. I also have a younger brother."

Kagome now understood what he was saying as she smiled, "Hello Rin, I do hope that you enjoy yourself tonight. They will be starting the games soon and I'm sure you will like them."

Rin's eyes lit up at the mention of games. She loved to play games as she became excited.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at his sister's antics as he extended an arm to Kagome and she gladly took it. They walked around for a while until the teachers started to get the young ones together so they could play some games.

Rin was the first one to join in the games as she left her brothers side to go and have some fun.

Kagome laughed at Sesshoumaru's sister as they walked over to the bleachers and sat down. They were up high enough so they could see what was going on as they sat quietly and enjoyed each others company.

Sesshoumaru was trying to find a way to ask Kagome to be his mate as he went through scenario after scenario in his mind. He thought that he had the perfect way to ask her when he heard her start to speak.

Kagome had a lot of time to think about what she wanted to do. There was no way she could go back home now that her mother was insisting that she marry some unknown male. She was not going to marry him when she was in love with Sesshoumaru. But she knew that she was living in a dream where she could be happy with him. He will never want her that way.

She sighed, she had some money saved up for college but she was going to use it to leave this place. She did not have a choice in the matter. After tonight Sesshoumaru will never see her again. She had to at least let him know of her decision. Gathering her courage she cleared her throat as she said, "Sesshoumaru, there is something that I have to tell you."

Kagome looked up and when she had his undivided attention she continued, "This will be the last year that you will see me. I am leaving the city after this party is over."

Sesshoumaru was shocked out of his mind when he heard her statement, "Why are you leaving? Do you have someone else that is your love interest?" The thought of Kagome having another male did not sit well with him. He waited patiently for her to answer.

Kagome didn't expect this question from Sesshoumaru but she answered him, "No Sesshoumaru, there is no one else in my life. No one really pays attention to me. I don't have any friends and except for tonight no male has ever paid attention to me. You have been the only male that has accepted me as a friend.

"I'm leaving because my mother is forcing me to marry someone I don't even know. She and the elders, the priests and priestesses of the lands, have taken it upon themselves to select a male for me.

"You see this year I came fully into my powers. You remember when I told you that I was a priestess," she saw Sesshoumaru nod affirming their previous conversation and continued, "When I matured this year I became a miko, the first miko in the lands since Midoriko walked the earth. They have taken it upon themselves to train me but they were keeping my training light. They never wanted me to come into my full powers until they had me under their control. But what they didn't expect was that I was smart enough to learn how to control them on my own.

"I had help in my training and she was very instrumental in teaching me everything that I needed to know. I'm a powerful miko and they want me to marry someone that is powerful in their own right so I can bare more powerful miko's. I will not do this willingly. I want to marry for love and if I can't do that then I won't marry.

"So after the dance, tonight, I'm leaving here and never coming back. This will be our last night together and I am honored to have known you."

Sesshoumaru was not shocked to hear that she was a miko. He could tell that her powers were great. But he was shocked that her mother would want to force a marriage on her only daughter. "I don't understand your mother's reasoning in forcing you into a marriage that you don't want Kagome. Surely she wishes for your happiness."

Kagome laughed as she said, "My mother has never wanted anything to do with me. All my life I have been on my own to do things. Why do you think I never had a proper costume for the Halloween party? What you saw me in were my every day clothes. She doesn't spend any money on me. She didn't even want me to get a job so I could earn money until I told her it was so I could go to college.

"The reason my mother wants me to marry this male is because she will gain status among the priests and priestesses of the lands. But I will not be used in that manner. I will not let them use me like they did Midoriko."

Sesshoumaru listened to what his female was saying and his curiosity was getting the best of him. "What happened to Midoriko, Kagome?"

Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as she started to explain. "In Midoriko's era there were youkai that were destroying the lands. The priests and priestesses of the lands could not stop them. There were far too many youkai plus they could not find the one that was their leader.

"Midoriko took it upon herself to go to a powerful youkai lord and asked for his help. They struck a bargain and he agreed to help her. Once these rouge youkai were taken care of they would all live in peace together on the lands.

"The other priests and priestesses of the lands did not like that agreement at all. They wanted to get rid of all the youkai from the lands so they devised a plan to get rid of them. Once they found out who the leader of the rogue youkai was and defeated him they cast a spell on Midoriko. They took over her body and her powers as they made her cast a spell that would kill all of the youkai.

"From what I was able to find out the youkai lord that was helping her could not believe that she would go back on her word. He noticed the spell that was being cast on her and tried his best to break it. He broke enough of the spell that she was able to alter the spell she was casting and instead of killing all of the youkai she sent them to a different realm so they could live in peace.

"Once this was done the priests and priestesses were angered that she did not kill all of the youkai. They attacked her viciously and when they were done they encased her soul into a jewel and kept it. Throughout the centuries they have used the jewel for their own evil purpose slowly tainting it. This is how they have stayed in power up until today."

Sesshoumaru has heard this story before from his father but it was the first time that he found out what had happened to the miko Midoriko. That was a fate that no one deserved. He was about to ask another question when his female continued.

"Today when I was getting ready to come here my mother confronted me. She didn't like the idea that I was coming here to meet a male. She tried to order me not to come but I ignored her. She got mad and called the priests and priestesses and they came over to my house. They tried to order me not to come here because I'm to meet my intended tomorrow and I was to marry who they have chosen for me. I told them no and left.

"They followed me and when they attacked me they found out that I was able to control all of my powers. This did not sit well with them and they tried to subdue me with Midoriko's jewel, the Shikon No Tama. Being a direct decedent of Midoriko I can feel the power in the jewel. It was tainted and I heard her cry out in anguish.

"I took the jewel away from the head priest and he was not happy with me. I destroyed it and set Midoriko soul free so she could rest. But before she left she bestowed me with her powers making me even more powerful. I can not let them find me again or I will suffer Midoriko's fate. That's why I have to leave. That's why this is the last time that I will see you." When Kagome finished speaking tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were in pain as she told Sesshoumaru of her decision.

Sesshoumaru now had an understanding about what was going on. This is what his father was feeling before they left to come here. He had to make sure that Kagome stayed safe and he had just the solution for her. He took her hand in his as he held it, then he looked into her eyes, as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "Kagome, we have known each other for many years. During those years I have found myself falling in love with you and I can't see living my life without you.

"I want to ask you if you will marry me. But before you answer that question there is something that you need to know about me." Sesshoumaru voice became serious as he took a deep breath and braced himself. He needed to tell her the truth and then see if she would accept his offer. "I am a youkai Kagome, a real youkai. Not just someone who dresses as one. This is my normal attire that I wear everyday. Midoriko sent my kind into a different realm than this one. We have survived through the centuries but there are not enough females for all the males.

"We can come to the ningen realm only once a year and that is only on this night. The Kami's told us that we will find our mates in your realm. That when we found her we would know that she was meant for us. I found you many years ago when you were very young and from that day forward I have been waiting until I was matured enough to take a mate." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome to see if he could detect what she was feeling. He was expecting her to be surprised, or scared, but all he saw was shock in her eyes.

Kagome was stunned by what she heard. Sesshoumaru wanted to marry her? Where her ears deceiving her on what was being said? She listened intently to what he was saying and found that he was telling her the truth. She opened her mind and she could feel that he was an actual youkai.

She never knew what one felt like but now that she knew she could pick them out in the crowd. She kept herself calm, cool, and collected because she did not want to alert anyone to their presence. It seemed that everyone in the area was happy and they did not mind them being among the young.

Kagome was listening to everything that Sesshoumaru was saying to her. She was not surprised that he was a real youkai. She happened to love him like this and was glad that this was his true form.

She looked away from Sesshoumaru as she thought about everything. This is all she ever wanted. She wanted Sesshoumaru from the very beginning and now he was asking her to marry him. This would solve all of her problems and she could get away from here before her mother got a hold of her.

Finally making up her mind she looked up as she smiled beautifully. "Sesshoumaru, I…" But before she could answer Sesshoumaru question, Kagome senses caught more priests and priestesses moving into the community center. She saw them at the exits as she turned worried eyes towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, you must leave this place. The priests and priestesses of the lands are here, and they are bound and determine to capture me. Take your sister and return to your realm. I will lead them all away so that they don't notice your kind here."

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything Kagome took off down the stairs as she flared her aura and then ran out the back door. Sesshoumaru saw various males and females going after his mate to be as he determined that these were the people that his mate was talking about. He knew he had to go after his female but he first needed to make sure his sister was protected.

He stood and gave a howl that only the other youkai could hear as he quickly made his way over to Rin. Once Rin was in his hold he turned to the rest of the youkai present and said, "There is danger here. There are priests and priestesses in the area and if they detect us they will be able to purify all of us. We are leaving and returning to the portal now."

-oOo-

Inuyasha left his brother behind when he finally spotted his Kikyou coming into the party. He hurried his steps as he finally met up with her and then they walked off together. He could smell her arousal as he left the main area where everyone was located and went to a more quiet area of the building.

He had Kikyou pushed up against the wall as his hands were all over her. He currently had her shirt pulled up as his hands were on her breast feeling and suckling on them like a hungry pup.

He had taken off her underwear and was sampling her juices when he heard his brothers howl, calling everyone back to him. _'NO! Not now! She is finally ready for me and I'm about to alleviate this pain that I have.'_ But no matter what he wanted he knew he had to leave his female to go and see what his brother wanted.

But before he left her he brought her to completion as his fingers worked her channel and had her coming within seconds. He really wanted to sample what she had to offer but he heard his brothers howl once again. He sighed as he said, "Kikyou, I'll be right back. I have to tell my brother to leave when he is ready to and not come looking for me."

Kikyou was too busy trying to catch her breath and couldn't speak at the moment. That was the most powerful orgasm she has ever had and she was trying to get her breathing under control. She simply nodded her head to his words, she didn't care if he came back, she has been satisfied this night and there were other males out there that can scratch her itch, though no other male will come close to satisfying her as this one did.

He took one more taste of his female before he left her and rushed back to where his brother was located to see what he wanted.

Inuyasha was not happy when he learned that he had to leave the party, he almost got what he was after when he heard his brother calling for him. He was about to argue the point with him, but the look in his brothers eyes left no room to argue. They followed Sesshoumaru out of the building as a warning howl went throughout the city. The youkai that came with them were starting to return to the portal as they all hurried to leave.

-oOo-

Segumi heard the howl going through the lands and he was immediately on guard. The first to arrive was his eldest son as the rest of the youkai started to go through the portal.

Sesshoumaru rushed to his father and said, "Father I leave Rin in your care. I'm going back after my mate. The priests and priestesses of the lands are after her and I will not let them kill her."

Segumi was blown away by his son's words as he grabbed his arm, "Sesshoumaru, you are not making any sense. Why would the priests of this era be after your female?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled his arm out of his fathers hold, "Because father, she is a powerful miko. The miko in the prophecy, they want her to mate with another male and she refuses. I have asked her to be my mate but before she could answer my question, they found her. Now she is leading them away from the rest of the youkai to make sure that we stay safe." He then turned and left in a flash of light into the night to find his mate.

Segumi was shocked to the core. Who would have thought that his eldest son has found the most powerful female in all the lands and the one to set them all free from their prison? He looked at his youngest son and daughter as he said, "Inuyasha take your sister back to the castle. I will wait here for your brother to return with his female."

Inuyasha was not happy as he said, "Why the fuck do I have to go back so soon and Sesshoumaru gets to stay here until he finds that fucking wench? I don't want to go back yet I still have things that I want to do."

Segumi growled as his eyes turned red from his anger. "You will do as you are told and if anything happens to Rin you will answer to me. Now leave before I make you regret your words."

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he took his sister and went through the portal. He has pushed his father a little too far this time and his punishments were the worst. He needed to make sure that Rin was protected because if she even got a scratch on her there will be no mercy from his father.

Segumi watched as his youngest son and daughter went through the portal. He stayed and watched as the rest of the youkai that came with them finally made it back. Many of them have found their mates but many have not. He will have to see what the future will hold, if they will be able to come back to their own realm or will their imprisonment continue. He now knew that their fate rested with his eldest son and his future mate.

-oOo-

Kagome ran out the back door of the community center as the ones chasing her followed. She didn't want them to find Sesshoumaru or the other youkai that were there. She knew that they would not be able to detect them but she was not taking any chances.

It was a good thing that she was wearing comfortable shoes or she would not be able to run like she was doing. She hiked her dress up as she ran. There were about 10 priests chasing her as she ran as fast as possible. She looked in front of her as she saw 10 priestesses standing in her way. She turned and headed into the park trying to get away from them.

She came to the middle of the park as she stopped dead in her tracks. There were more priests in the park as they were forming a circle around her. The ones that were chasing her came to join them. There was no way she was going to give in to them as she slowed her breathing and stood straight up.

Then lightening lit up the area and a loud thunder clap was heard as the lights in the park go out.

Kagome looked up at the sky and noticed that all of the clouds in the area were gathering in her location. She found this to be odd as they were moving in a circle above her. Lightening lit the area around the park, letting her see what she was up against. She could see the dark shadows of the priest as they moved closer to her location. At that moment the lights around the park came back on so she could see those who were confronting her.

Finally the priests got the miko to stop. They have been chasing her for blocks and they didn't know how much longer they could keep running. They all turned and looked at the miko that they have been sent to capture. The male's eyes opened wide when they saw her. She was the most gorgeous female they have ever seen.

Any one of them would be willing to marry her if they would let them. But from what they heard the high priest has already selected her husband and they could not even approach the female on this matter.

Kagome kept her senses open as she watched the priests and priestesses surround her. She will have to fight her way out of this mess if she wanted to have a life with Sesshoumaru. She could feel the direction he went in and if she followed she would be able to be with him. That is all she wanted, she wanted a happy life with someone that she loved.

Kagome sensed a familiar presence as she turned her heated eyes to the high priest and her mother.

-oOo-

Hisao finally made it to the area where they were holding the miko. She has led them on a merry chase but it was time that she acted her station and married who they have selected for her.

Hisao stepped forward along with her mother. Maybe she will have an influence on the female and she will do as she was told, that way they will not have to use force.

Asumi looked at her daughter. She could not believe that she was the most powerful being in the lands. She was beautiful in her eyes. She stood there in front of them with her long raven hair going down her back, it reached well past her thighs as it was half way down to her knees. She was wearing this beautiful blue dress with crescent moons and stars. The way the light hit it made the sequence in the dress shine brightly.

Her daughter stood tall as she saw her blue eyes. They held power in them and a determination that she has never seen before. Something was telling her that this will not end well for one of them but she had to at least try and talk some sense into her daughter.

She stepped forward as she said, "Kagome, honey, why don't you come home with me and we can sit down and talk about all of this. There is no reason why you have to be so difficult. When we explain why we are doing things the way we are you will see the logic in it. You are an intelligent girl and will see that this is the right thing to do."

Kagome huffed as she heard her mother's words. There is no logic in what they were doing to her, "Mother, why would you think that this is logical? There is no logic in forcing someone to marry a male that they have never seen. What makes you think that I will be happy with this person?"

Asumi sighed as she heard her daughter, "Kagome, the male in question will provide well for you. He is powerful in his own right and you two will produce more powerful miko's for the lands. We must stay together if we are to protect the lands from what is to come. You should not be fighting us Kagome, you should be fighting those who wish to destroy the lands."

Kagome was not backing down from this, "I will not marry the male you have chosen for me. I will marry the one that holds my heart and that has asked me to marry him this very night. So you see I don't need your help in finding a male, I have already found him. Plus who is this person you are talking about? According to all of you there is no one more powerful than Hisao."

Kagome's eyes opened wide, fear was gripping her heart, when she finally realized who they wanted her to marry, "You have got to be kidding me! You want me to marry Hisao? That old bastard is not someone that I want to find myself tied too. You can have him mother. You both deserve each other." Kagome's voice was cold and uncaring. How dare her mother even think that she would marry that old bastard.

Hisao was not happy. The only one that could marry her and produce even more powerful miko's was him. There was no one in the lands that was as powerful as he was. He huffed as he said, "Miko you will learn your place and do as you are told. You will stop this foolishness and become my wife. Together we will produce the next generation of miko's that will protect these lands."

Kagome's anger was slowly growing, you could hear the thunder and see the lighting building up in the area as the weather was getting worse, while she said in a heated voice, "There is no way that I'm marrying you. I am already betrothed. I have already accepted another offer that was presented to me tonight and he has something that I will never give you… my heart."

Hisao was not about to let this go, "This has nothing to do with love. It is about doing what you know is right for the lands and you WILL marry me. Who is this person that you want to marry? I don't see him standing here protecting you."

Kagome laughed. She couldn't help herself, "Why do I want him here? I can protect myself. I have been all my life thanks to my dear mother. She never gave a damn about me and now she is acting like mother of the year. The only reason you are all interested in me is because you found out that I'm a powerful miko. But this powerful miko will not bend to your will, now if you will excuse me I have somewhere that I have to be."

Kagome turned as she tried to leave the area. Her aura flashed as a barrier was put around her body to protect herself. There was a dart heading straight for her with enough tranquilizer in it to knock her out for days. She stopped it before it even made contact with her skin as she turned her heated eyes towards Hisao.

Kagome's aura grew even more as a clear visible dome was put around her location. "You bastard, you are not powerful enough to subdue me so you plan to drug me and make me do whatever you want? I will not bend to your will just as Midoriko would not bend to the will of the priests in her time. You all killed her with your greed and desires.

"Then you imprison her soul in a jewel and used her powers through the centuries to get what you wanted. Well no more. This miko is even more powerful than Midoriko and I bend to no one."

Kagome noticed the shocked looks on everyone faces as she continued, "What? You didn't think I would know what you all did to Midoriko? You who held the Shikon for so long in your hands? Midoriko's power was never meant for you to use. They were meant to protect all on the lands, be they Youkai or ningen.

"The Kami's have seen your deceit and they are not pleased. But if you think that you can break my barrier then by all means please try. I will marry the first person that can come through my barrier, but I can guarantee that it won't be you Hisao, I will never marry you."

At that moment thunder was heard around the area as lightening struck a tree not too far away from Kagome's location. The priest and priestesses in the area took a step back in fright. They never noticed that the weather was getting bad. They looked up to the sky as they noticed the storm clouds coming in fast. It was centering itself in their area as they all turned shocked eyes towards the miko. The angrier she got the worse the storm was getting.

Hisao was pissed as he walked over to her barrier. He took out an ofuda from his kimono as he started his chant. He was the most powerful priest in all the lands, even without the jewel, and he will show this upstart that he can subdue her.

When he was done with his spell he threw it at the barrier. The ofuda started to glow as it started to attack her barrier. You could see the barrier changing colors as the pink was taken over by the purple color of the ofuda. While the ofuda fought against her barrier the opposing forces between the barrier and the ofuda started to get brighter. Then it exploded around the area and they all had to close their eyes to shield them.

When the light finally faded they opened their eyes, they were expecting the barrier to be gone, but to their surprise it was still intact.

Hisao could not believe what he was seeing, "How is this possible? This barrier should have been brought down with my ofuda. There is no way that you are that powerful."

He then turned his attention to all in the field as he yelled, "ATTACK!"

All of the priests and priestesses attacked the barrier all at once to see if they could weaken it. But it was no use. They could not break through this barrier no matter what they did. Even their combined efforts failed.

Lightening lit the area again as the thunder clapped around the area. The park lights went out again as lightening struck in several places once more. The priest and priestesses were all panting when total darkness took over.

They looked up as they tried to see the miko. Lighting flashed around the area when they noticed a male dressed in white approaching. He was the only thing that they could see as he seemed to glow from within.

They had no idea who he was but he was walking towards the miko. He stopped by the barrier as he looked at it. Then he put his hand on the barrier as he flared his aura. He formed a barrier around his body as he started to push with his hand. It took all of his concentration but his efforts paid off as first his hand, then slowly his arm was beginning to pass through the barrier.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru traveled fast to find his mate. He already wasted enough time with his father explaining what was going on. He needed to find her and find out what her answer was. He went back to the community center as he followed her scent through the area. He quickly made his way to the park as he stopped by the tree line.

Sesshoumaru watched what was going on in front of him as he heard who the male was that she was supposed to mate. He could not understand why her mother would even agree to something like this. _'Did she not love her daughter?'_ It was a strange concept for him to absorb. It was just not done in youkai society.

His eyes showed amusement as he watched his females temper flare. He heard her words and knew that if he could break into her barrier then she would mate with him. He waited until all of the humans exhausted their energy as he stepped out of the forest. He immediately noticed that the lights around the area went out, but that didn't stop him. He could see clearly in the dark as he walked towards his miko.

He stopped in front of her barrier, looking at it to see the best way to penetrate it. He got a smirk on his lips as he settled on an idea and started to concentrate on his youki. A barrier formed around his body as he put his hand on her barrier and pushed.

Slowly the barrier gave way to him as he pushed his way to his miko. Once he was inside her barrier he looked at his female as he asked in a heated voice, "Kagome, did you mean what you said? You will marry the first one to pass through your barrier?"

-oOo-

Kagome was standing in the middle of her barrier with her eyes closed. She had her right hand up with her fingers placed on the bridge of her nose. She was trying to calm her out of control temper as she thought about her Sesshoumaru. Thoughts of him always calmed her down as she was slowly gaining control.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard a very sexy masculine voice. She looked up but noticed that the area was dark. The lights to the park must have gone out again, as she squinted her eyes to see who was in front of her.

To her delight the lights came back on only to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. She panicked as she hissed in a low voice, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here? I told you to get back to your own realm. I can take care of myself."

Sesshoumaru huffed stating, "This Sesshoumaru will not abandon his mate. You are mine and since I have passed through your barrier you will become my mate."

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard his declaration. She smiled beautifully as she agreed with his statement. It was true, she did state that the first one to pass through her barrier she would marry. And it just so happened to be her Sesshoumaru. "Yes those were my words and I will marry you. You have proven yourself to be the most powerful and a worthy husband for me."

But their moment was cut short when they heard, "There is no way that I will allow this person to take what is mine. How dare you come in here and take the female that is meant to be my wife?" Hisao was not happy that this male came out of no where to take what was his.

Sesshoumaru heard his words as he slowly turned around. He stood tall like anyone from his royal lineage and faced the fool who dared to challenge his claim. "You have all tried to break her barrier. None of you were strong enough to get pass it. I waited until all of you were exhausted with your efforts before I decided to try myself. As you can see, I'm standing inside of the barrier while all of you are still standing outside of it.

"By the miko's own words, she has stated that whoever could pass through her barrier she will marry and I have won that right. You can not interfere in what has happened here."

Hisao had no idea who this person was and he was not about to give up the beautiful miko that was in front of him. He never thought that she was this beautiful until today. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that. She would look wonderful on his arm and he will gain more power with Kagome being his wife. He turned heated eyes towards the male and asked, "And just who in the hell are you to lay claim to the only miko of the lands?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he replied, "Who I am is of no concern to you. Just know that I'm the one that passed through her barrier and the only male on these lands that is powerful enough to subdue her powers if I so wish it. Now we are leaving this place. We have somewhere more important that we need to go to."

Sesshoumaru turned as he wrapped an arm around his miko. He pulled her body closer to his as he tucked her under his arm. It was a sign of ownership and the miko looked wonderful standing there next to him.

Kagome smiled up at her new mate as she dropped the barrier that was around the area.

Sesshoumaru turned, as he started to make his way back to where his father was waiting for him. It was now time to mate his female and he was going to thoroughly enjoy this night.

But before they could take 10 steps the priests and priestesses stopped their departure. They threw their sutras at the couple hoping to subdue them.

Sesshoumaru reacted simply on instincts as he grabbed his mate and then used his youki whip. He turned on the ball of his foot as he cut down all of the sutras that were thrown his way. He growled as he demanded, "Why do you attack us?"

The other priests and priestesses took a step back when they saw the amount of power this one male possessed. They have never seen anyone use their powers the way he was using his. His eyes started to go red from his anger and they did not know what to make of it.

Hisao, unfortunately, figured out who this male was. He called out to the rest of the priests and priestesses around him, "He is a youkai! We can not let him take our miko! We must band together and fight!"

Kagome now knew she had a fight on her hands. These fools will fight to get her back and Sesshoumaru was determined to mate her. She knew that Youkai where very protective of the ones they considered mates and she was not about to let these fools hurt her male. She has been waiting for years for him to ask her that question and she was not about to give up her Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru leaped out of the way as an attack was thrown his way. His tail was wrapped tightly around his female to ensure her safety. An explosion rocked the area as he brought his hand up and cracked his knuckles. His claws extended as he slashed them across his body saying, "Dokkaso!"

Blades came out of his claws as it went towards those who wanted to do them harm. It hit the ground right in front of the humans throwing them all back as Sesshoumaru turned and left with his female. He was not about to stay around and let them attack again when all he wanted was Kagome.

She was more important at the moment and her safety was his first priority. He moved her into his arms as he raced out of the area heading towards the portal. Once there, they will cross over to his realm and be safe.

-oOo-

Hisao and the rest of the priest and priestesses were getting up from the ground. He was pissed, that Youkai just took off with his female and he was determined to get her back. He turned to all those in the park as he yelled, "Everyone we must hurry after them. We can not let that Youkai take our miko or the lands will be destroyed."

They all turned as they started to go after the Youkai when lightening flashed and struck right in front of them. Their hair stood on end as they felt the electricity go thru the area. They heard the loud clap of thunder as they gathered themselves and tried to leave the area in another direction.

Again lightening struck in front of them preventing them from leaving the area. If they were not corrupted, and were in tune with the earth, then they would know that the earth wanted the little miko to go with the Youkai. It was to happen over 700 years ago but because the priests betrayed Midoriko, the earth had to wait until her reincarnation was born.

Yes Kagome was Midoriko's reincarnation and everything that should have happened back in her era will now be corrected. The Kami's took a piece of Midoriko's soul that was trapped in the jewel and created her reincarnation. Kagome was indeed special. She was to bring the Youkai back to this realm once the Kami's were done fixing their mistakes.

When the earth felt that the Youkai had enough of a lead on these fools it allowed them to leave the park as they chased him. The earth knew that the Youkai would protect the little miko with his life. If she was to die then all will die.

-oOo-

Kagome grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's haori as she held on tight. He was moving so fast. She never knew that he could move this fast and she was wondering what else was so different about her male.

She was turned on by the display of strength and speed as her arousal spiked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate. She was aroused by what he was doing. He felt proud that she thought he was powerful for her. He continued running and within minutes they were at the cave where the portal was located.

Sesshoumaru put Kagome down on her feet as he grabbed her hand and escorted her to where his father was waiting. He was standing right outside the cave making sure that the way was clear for any stranglers.

Segumi felt when his eldest son was coming towards him. He was relieved to feel that he was unharmed. He was also picking up the scent of another, and that this person was indeed very powerful. He could tell that it was a female and she was almost as powerful as his son. He turned towards the area where they will emerge from the forest. He noticed his son coming towards him with a female on his arm.

She was beautiful he had to give his son some credit. He knew how to pick his female. He stood tall as he waited for his son to come towards him. He saw him stop in front of him as he bowed and stated, "Father, I would like you to meet Kagome. She has agreed to become my mate and will be coming back with us."

Segumi turned his eyes towards the female as he saw her bowing to him. He smiled as he said, "Rise miko, I am Lord Segumi, is what my son saying true? Have you consented to become his mate?"

Kagome rose from her spot as she looked at Sesshoumaru's father. Sesshoumaru looked just like him, the only thing that appeared different was that he appeared to be a little older than Sesshoumaru and his crests were blue instead of magenta. She heard his question as she answered, "Yes I have consented to be his mate milord."

Segumi looked at the girl and she looked very familiar to him. He took in her scent once more and it was also familiar. "Miko from which clan do you come from?"

Kagome was nervous about answering that question as she said, "One of my ancestors was Midoriko."

Segumi's eyes opened wide as he heard the girl's words. He looked towards his son as he stood proud. _'He knows she is a descendent of Midoriko and he still wants to mate her? But why, when it was Midoriko who sent us into this realm where we now live.'_ He turned his eyes towards his son as he stated, "Sesshoumaru are you positive that you want to mate her, knowing that she belongs to the clan of the miko that sent us to this place?"

Sesshoumaru growled, he was not pleased with his father's question, "Yes father, she is my match and she is supposed to be my mate. I can feel the connection between us, plus I love her and will have no other."

Kagome was hearing the heated words between father and son, stepping in between them, she touched Sesshoumaru's arm. He immediately calmed down with her touch as her aura caressed him. She turned towards his father and said, "Milord, I am aware that it was my ancestor that sealed the youkai away in a different realm. But please believe me when I say that it was not her intent to do so. She wanted peace between our kinds, but she was betrayed by the same ones that hunt me now.

"They want to control the power that I have and I would rather die than give them the power that they want. To do so will forever put this world in darkness."

At that moment Kagome turned and stepped behind Sesshoumaru, quickly putting a barrier around the area. She fell to her knees, in pain, as she was hit with a dart in her shoulder. She was able to avoid them before but she was distracted this time and did not detect it until it was too late.

She was breathing hard from the pain she was in as she struggled to raise her hand to grab the dart. She gathered what little strength she had left as she pulled it out of her shoulder. She whimpered in pain when the dart finally came out of her shoulder. But the damage was already done. The dart was meant for Sesshoumaru and it had a very powerful poison in it.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, tears were flowing from her eyes as she looked at the Youkai that she loved more than life itself, and said in a weak voice, "Sesshoumaru, you and your father must leave. They are coming after me and they want to kill you for taking me from them. I won't allow them to hurt you. I will protect you with my last dying breath."

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his mate's power grow. She moved behind him as her barrier went up and she fell to her knees. He quickly turned and grabbed his mate to see what was wrong with her. He saw something sticking out of her shoulder as she removed it. Then he heard her words as fear entered his heart, "We shall all leave here together mate. I will not leave you behind."

Kagome smiled weakly. Her male was very loyal to her. "Mate, it's too late for me. The dart contained a very powerful poison meant for you but I got hit with it instead. I'm dying and there is nothing that you can do about it. I would have loved to live the rest of my life with you but I guess it was not meant to be. Remember me, as I will remember the love that we shared."

Sesshoumaru was thinking fast, he was not about to let his mate die. She could not die. He has waited years to claim his female only to lose her now? He held Kagome closer to his chest as he howled his anguish into the night sky. He would do anything for her even die as a thought came to his mind.

Sesshoumaru quickly bit his tongue as the blood poured into his mouth. He mixed it with his saliva as he reached down and kissed her. He shoved the concoction into her mouth as he told her to swallow.

Kagome felt a hot liquid being put in her mouth. She was about to spit it back out when she heard what Sesshoumaru told her to do. She had no idea what he was doing but complied with his wishes and swallowed it down her throat. It burned all the way down to her stomach as she immediately started to feel hot. Kagome closed her eyes as more tears were running down her cheeks, trying to cope with the amount of pain she was in.

Segumi could not believe what his pup has done. He created a blood bond with the little miko tying her life to his. He was not about to let her die without him. On this night he could lose his pup as well as the little miko that wanted to protect his kind. He heard everything that the girl was saying, that she would give her life to protect his son. _'Maybe she was telling me the truth. I smelled no deceit coming from her, she is in love with my son and it is the ultimate gift that she could give him.'_

At that moment the priests and priestesses came out of the forest as they looked for the miko. When they saw her on the ground with the Youkai holding her, Hisao yelled, "What have you done to her you fowl beast!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red with anger, replying in a deadly voice, "I have done nothing to her. It was this," he held the dart up for all to see, "that she was hit with and she tells me that it has poison in it. Are you happy now? Are you happy that you are slowly killing her for your lust for power?"

Hisao could not believe this. His miko, his lovely miko, was hit with the dart that was meant for the Youkai. It was deadly to humans and there was no antidote. He looked up as he said, "Give her to us, we will make sure that she is buried with her ancestors."

Segumi noticed that the miko's barrier was still around the area holding strong but he did not know how much longer it will last, saying, "No she will come with us and we shall give her the burial she deserves."

Hisao hissed, he did not want to let the Youkai take his miko's body. She was still alive and he could capture her soul and use it like he did with Midoriko's soul. "Why do you want to take someone that has caused your kind grief?"

Segumi could tell that this human wanted the girl for something. "Does it matter? She is my son's mate. What little time is left to her will be given to her mate. My son wishes to bring her back home and that is what we will do. When she dies we will take care of her body in the Inu way. You priest have no right to make demands on us. She is no longer of your clan."

Hisao lost every ounce of patience that he had as he said in a heated voice, "She is not mated to your son. She is the high miko of these lands, and we, as her family, have a right to see to her remains.

"Besides, her ancestor was responsible for sending you all away. She will only betray you, and wind up killing you all. So why don't you give her to us and we will deal with her body."

Segumi was not about to be fooled. This human wanted the miko while she was still alive for something. He indicated for his son to rise with the miko. When he was on his feet with the miko secured in his arms they both turned to leave the area. They did not even take two steps when they heard, "You can't take her! She belongs to me and I will not let her go so easily. If I can't have her body then I will possess her soul."

That caught Segumi attention as he stopped and slowly turned around. His eyes were slowly turning red as he asked, "Why would you want to possess her soul? Would you not let her rest in peace for all eternity?"

Hisao was not about to let the Youkai leave with the girls soul. "No she is just like that damn miko Midoriko. She was too weak. She formed an allegiance with a Youkai lord saying that we did not possess the power to defeat the Youkai that was ravishing the lands. She didn't even ask for our approval, she took it upon herself to talk to this Youkai. Unfortunately for us he agreed to help her, all he wanted in return was that they all live in peace.

"Like we would ever allow such a thing to happen, but we went along with it for a while. Once they attacked and killed the Youkai who was causing all the problems on the lands the rest of us cast our spell.

"We had to wait until she was weakened to do it because she was just too powerful and would be able to fight off our spell if we didn't. We had her under our control when we ordered her to kill all of the Youkai. She was about to deal the killing blow when that damn Youkai lord started attacking us. He broke enough of our spell to let her regain some of her control back and she managed to change it. Instead of killing the Youkai she sent them somewhere else.

"But it didn't stop there. Oh no, she turned her wrath on all of us as she started to regain her powers. She wanted to kill us for what we did so we had to kill her. Once the killing blow was given we took her soul and sealed it in a jewel that has done our bidding for centuries.

"Now you want to take this miko away from us and we will not allow it."

Segumi now understood why they wanted Kagome, they wanted control over her soul and powers. He could not let them do that to the young girl. Like the miko stated earlier, she could not let them have control over her powers or the world will turn to darkness.

He turned heated eyes towards the fools that were standing in front of him. This priest was wrong to accuse Kagome of being a traitor. He never knew how Midoriko died but now he knew that she was betrayed as well. "Where is the jewel that holds Midoriko's soul?"

"That miko destroyed the jewel before we understood what was going on." One of the priests said out of turn. The head priest gave him a death glare as he turned his attention back to the Youkai, "Where the jewel is located is not your concern. All we want is the girl."

Segumi was happy with that answer, "Good, because if you still possessed that jewel I would take it from you and destroy it myself to set the miko Midoriko free from her prison, she did not deserve the fate that you all gave her."

Hisao looked at the Youkai with hatred in his eyes, "How dare you! You do not possess the powers that we do. I will purify you to oblivion if you tried that."

Segumi laughed and stated, "I doubt that because I was the Youkai lord that she came to for help. Even Midoriko couldn't purify me, what makes you think that a worthless priest, such as yourself could do so?"

Hisao was huffing and puffing not being able to come up with a reply to this Youkai lord statement. He could not believe that the Youkai lord was still alive after all these centuries.

-oOo-

Asumi was standing by as they argued about her daughter, she stepped forward and said to the Youkai, "Please give me back my daughter. I want to make sure she is comfortable in her final hours."

Sesshoumaru growled as he said, "You have not cared about your daughter in years. She has been dressed in rags since I have known her. She had to learn how to fight to protect herself from a very young age. DO you know that she was almost raped?"

Sesshoumaru waited to see how she would react to his question. He noticed the shocked look on her face, before he continued, "No? She told me about that a while back. She tried to tell you about what happened to her, but you turned your back on her, not caring. That's why she chooses to wear clothes that are too large for her, to hide her body so she wouldn't be attacked again. Now you want to care for her when you were willing to give her to that old bastard! No, I will never give up my mate, not to you, not to anyone."

Asumi was shocked to hear this. Who was this Youkai to talk to her in this manner? She was about to rip into him when a hand was placed on her shoulder to still her tongue.

Sesshoumaru had enough as he turned to his father and said, "Father we need to leave. She is weakening and I won't let her die here with this filth."

Segumi agreed as they both turned and started walking towards the cave. They heard the priests and priestesses attacking the barrier that Kagome put up but they were not able to bring it down.

They hurried their steps as they finally made it through the portal to their world. But once they were on the other side and the portal started to close they noticed that the entrance to the cave started to collapse. They noticed that the cave was now sealed as the portal closed. They have no idea if the portal will ever open again. They knew that the priest will close off that cave with seals and sutras, never allowing them to pass to the human world again.

-oOo-

Hisao was fit to be tied. Those damn Youkai took off with his miko and now he has lost his power source. He commanded everyone to attack the barrier to see if they could bring it down and chase after them.

But try as they might that barrier was not going down. This did not sit well with him because it meant that he has lost his position among the priest and priestesses. It was his family that killed Midoriko when she betrayed her kind and kept her soul enslaved all of these centuries.

He wanted that damn miko so he could obtain her powers and use them, but now all was lost because the Youkai had her body. He has lost everything because of them, no longer will he have the cushy life that he was used to. The other priest and priestesses of the lands will no longer support his life style. He didn't have a penny to his name since he has such high taste.

They all continued to attack the barrier when all of a sudden lightening struck right in front of them as it pushed everyone away from the cave.

Hisao looked up as he saw the lightening hitting the ground around the cave. It continued to hit until it started to collapse the caves entrance, sealing the cave forever. His eyes opened wide as he yelled, "NO!"

He ran towards the cave as he was thrown back one more time. He opened his eyes and looked up only to see the spirit of a miko standing in front of him. He was scared out of his mind as he moved quickly back from the specter. She looked familiar to him as he asked, "Who are you? Why are you stopping me from getting our miko back?"

The spirit that was standing in front of the cave looked upon the priest on the ground. She sent the lightening to continue striking the cave until it closed the entrance to it. She put a barrier around this area to prevent anyone from going into this cave. This will protect Kagome until she recovers from the attack. That she would recover she had no doubts. The Youkai Lord's son was in love with her, and she with him. He has already formed a blood bond with her tying her life to his. So if she died so would his son.

Once this task was done she turned her heated eyes towards the priest on the ground. She stood tall as she stated in loud voice for all to hear, "I am the miko Midoriko. You have no right to the miko Kagome. The Kami's have her destiny set and you can not interfere in it. It is her destiny to be the mate to the Youkai Lord's son."

Hisao could not believe what he was hearing as he stood up and confronted the specter, "There is no way that the Kami's would do that to us. We, who have served faithfully, deserve to have our miko back. You are interfering in what we must do and you have no right."

Hisao took a step back as an anguish cry was heard from the specter. The screech was so loud that it caused all in the area to put their hands over their ears to protect them. The clouds were moving lower as the area around them was taking on an ominous feel.

Midoriko was pissed at what this fool was saying to her. How dare he say that they have served faithfully to the Kami's with what they did to her? Her cry went throughout the lands as its people stopped what they were doing to pay attention to that cry. It was sending shivers down everyone spine as they wondered where that screech was coming from.

Midoriko stopped her cry as she floated off the ground, her hair was moving on its own as it moved upwards towards the sky. Her body was glowing a vibrant yellow as she lit up the area they were all in. Her form started to change as her fingers grew longer, with claws, while her eyes turned red. Her teeth elongated even more as they became sharp and pointy. The mark on her forehead came alive with power as it glowed.

She turned her heated eyes towards the fools in front of her, "You have served faithfully? How dare you! You and your family have kept my soul locked up in that jewel for centuries. Calling forth my powers to get what you wanted out of the people of these lands. You, yourself, tried to get the miko Kagome to marry you and the only reason that you wanted to marry her was because she was a miko. You thought to take her powers as well making yourself all powerful.

"The Kami's have seen what you have been doing and that's why Kagome was born. Even her own mother wanted nothing to do with her own daughter but yet she was acting like she cared about her when the one that loved her held her in his arms."

Asumi couldn't take it any more as she yelled out, "HOW DARE YOU! I love my daughter, how can you say that I don't? I'm tired of people telling me what my feelings are for her. I am her mother and that's what counts."

Midoriko turned her red eyes towards the female that was Kagome's mother. She saw the female take a step back as she moved towards her. She hissed as her fangs came out of her mouth, "You say that you love your daughter, you say that you are tired of everyone telling you that you don't care. Well let me tell you, you don't. You never gave a rat's ass about her.

"Once she grew to an age where you didn't have to bother taking care of her you didn't. She was almost raped at the age of 6 if it wasn't for the Kami's sending a police officer to her aid. When she came home she tried to tell you about it and what did you do? You turned your back on her and said that you were busy and couldn't stop to listen to her.

"You then left your home to go to a meeting with these fools. Your status among them is what you care about. Until the day that she came into her powers, then she was your daughter because she became a priestess before her time. But your training was a joke and I took it upon myself to train her. She surpassed all of my expectations in her power but then that is to be expected since she was created by the Kami's with a piece of my soul."

There was a collective gasp around the area as she said that, they didn't know that Kagome carried a piece of Midoriko's soul.

But Hisao was not going to give up, he needed that damn miko back because his powers were being drained. He had an idea as he thought to entrap Midoriko's soul once again in a jewel. He pulled another jewel out of his pocket as he started to cast his spell. When he was done chanting he held the jewel up and said, "I order you to go into the jewel!"

Midoriko couldn't believe this fool. He thought that he could put her soul back into that damn jewel once she was set free. She laughed as she said, "Do you really think that you can capture my soul once again? Fool! My soul is already reincarnated and you can never trap me again. But I on the other hand can trap you."

Midoriko held up her hand as the jewel left Hisao hand and landed in hers. She cast her spell as she stuck her hand out and called his soul into the jewel.

Hisao was trying to get away from this specter when he felt a tremendous pain in his chest. He fell to his knees as he fell dead on the ground. His soul left his body as you could hear him screaming until it entered the jewel in her hand. When the deed was done she turned to the rest that were in the area and stated, "Your leader is no more. I suggest that you don't come back into this area. If you do then you will die."

Midoriko said nothing more as she took the jewel with her and started to go up into the sky. The moment that she was high enough she disappeared from sight as she left behind mass confusion.

The other priest and priestesses left the area. They didn't want anything to do with Midoriko or anyone that was responsible for her demise. They left the body of their fallen leader there on the ground as they let nature take its course.

Asumi looked at where the cave once stood. She could tell that there was a barrier around the area and a powerful one. The last thing she remembered of her daughter was how pale she looked in that Youkai's arms. She was having a hard time breathing and she knew that she could die at any moment.

She didn't feel anything at all for her daughter. The only thing that ran through her mind was that her position within the council was in jeopardy because her daughter wouldn't listen to anything they were saying. _'How could the Kami's do this to us? We were only trying to protect the lands. It was only natural that Kagome marry Hisao since he was the most powerful priest we have. I knew that he would have treated her right, but then that Youkai came into the picture and all of our plans fall apart. Now I don't have my daughter and we don't have Hisao. What are we going to do?'_

Asumi turned as she went back home. She had no idea what they were going to do now that Hisao and Kagome were both gone. Maybe they could all get together to pick a new leader and see where they go from here. That sounded like a good idea to her as she continued on her way.

-oOo-

Father and son turned as they went towards the castle. Segumi mate met them at the entrance as she saw the sad expression on her son's face. He did not even acknowledge her as he continued going to his room. He wanted some time alone with his female so he could get rid of the poison before it claimed their lives. She was now connected to him and if she died, he would as well.

Segumi and his mate watched as their son walked slowly up the stairs with his mate. Segumi explained to his mate what was going on as a lone tear slipped out of her eye. She was crying for her son who she knew would never shed a tear for the one he loved. She only wished that the girl survived so that her son could be happy.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru finally made it to his room as he entered and seal his door with a barrier. He did not want to be disturbed as he walked over to his bed and sat with his mate in his lap. He could feel her aura trying to heal her body from the poison. But he also noticed that she was weakening from her effort. It appeared to him that she was concentrating her healing powers on her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru was concerned as he removed the short white jacket that she was wearing. Hearing her whimpers of pain as he did, he finally saw the area that was infected as his eyes opened wide. A large area on her shoulder was black. The poison was being contained in that one area by a barrier that she created with her healing powers. But he did not notice the poison leaving her body and this worried him.

Sesshoumaru had a thought as he put the girl on his bed and then went into his bathroom. He got a bowl with some hot water and a wash cloth as he returned to her side. When he was ready he took his claws and sliced through the dress she was wearing. From this day forward she will have only the best kimono's to wear as his mate. There was no way that he was going to let her die when she was trying so hard to live for him.

He extended his claws as he took one finger and pierced the middle of the infected area. As soon as he did black liquid started to come out of the wound, taking the wash cloth, he carefully cleaned the area. He had to hold his breath when the fowl stench reached his sensitive nose.

He pressed gently on the area making sure that the poison left her body. The more poison he removed the smaller the black area got on her shoulder.

His idea was working but he accidently got some of this poison on his hand. It burned as he raised his hand and looked. The poison was making his skin blister and burn making him growl in frustration. He cracked his knuckles, letting his own poison come forth. To his surprise his poison neutralized the poison that was in his miko as another idea came to mind. He let just a drop of his poison go inside her wound, as his miko arched her back and screamed.

Sesshoumaru's poison was acting fast to neutralize the poison as he watched his mates aura flare with power. The black area on her shoulder quickly went away as the wound closed. He watched as his female was breathing hard from healing her body, when she slowly started to open her eyes.

-oOo-

Kagome was in tremendous pain. That damn poison they were going to use on Sesshoumaru was stronger than she thought. She had to think of a way to get the poison out of her body as she used her powers to localize it in one area.

But she was weakening and didn't know how much longer she will be able to hold out against this poison. Some of it has already gotten into her body before she was able to trap it in her shoulder. That little bit was enough to send her body into agonizing pain as she fought against it.

The pain was reaching its pinnacle when she felt relief, the poison was starting to leave her body. She continued to push the poison out of her body but she was tiring, and then she felt a burning sensation in her shoulder. The pain was immense as she screamed in agony.

Kagome released another flare of her powers as she finally got rid of the poison in her shoulder. She was breathing hard, that was the worst pain she has ever felt in her life, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were out of focus and she could not see where she was located. She could tell that Sesshoumaru was near her as she whispers a breathless, "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was happy that his female was now cured. He purred gently as he nuzzled her neck in affection. Then he whispered, "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed in contentment when she felt Sesshoumaru nuzzle. She always loved it when he did that. It made her feel relaxed, "I'm fine Sesshoumaru. Where am I? And where is that stupid priest?"

Sesshoumaru continued with his affections as he calmed his agitated mate. "We are in the Youkai realm and you are safe. Your barrier held long enough for us to return to my realm before it fell. But once we were on this side the cave was sealed. We have no idea if the portal will ever open again.

"I was able to help you get rid of the poison from your body so you should be out of danger. I found that my poison works to counteract the poison they used."

Kagome's eyes were still blurred as she tried to find Sesshoumaru. The only thing she could see was just a fuzzy outline of his body.

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome as he caressed her cheeks. He looked down at her body and was immediately aroused by what he saw. Her body was perfect, she had curves in all the right places and her mile long legs were a vision to behold. He could not wait any longer as he asked in a voice filled with desire, "Kagome, my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate this night?"

Kagome's heartbeat increased as she heard Sesshoumaru's words. She wanted nothing more than to be his mate. But she was damaged, she could not see, she was almost blind to the world. That poisoned took away her vision and she could not let Sesshoumaru be saddled with a worthless mate. Tears started to come to her eyes as she said, "As much as I would love to be your mate, I can not accept. I'm blind Sesshoumaru and it's not fair to saddle you with someone who is blind. If you would return me to my realm I will leave you in peace."

Sesshoumaru was shocked, he could not believe that Kagome was blind. He started thinking as he looked at her eyes. There was a cloud that was covering them as he said, "Kagome my love, I don't think that the blindness is permanent. Once we mate my blood will heal any injuries. Become my mate this night and be by my side for all eternity. And even if my blood does not cure your eyesight it does not change the way I feel about you. I want you to be my mate for all eternity."

Sesshoumaru was worried; he was almost in a state of panic as he thought that Kagome would deny his wish. "Please Kagome let me take care of you for the rest of our lives together. I love you with every ounce of fiber of my being. I will not be able to live without you. Please be mine this night." He leaned down and kissed her with such passion that it was hard to tell where he ended and she began.

Kagome had no idea of what to do. She did not want to burden Sesshoumaru with a blind mate but her heart was yearning for him. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his nice warm lips against hers. It was like nothing she has ever experienced before. There was fire in that kiss that made her body melt with desire. Her mind went blank as she submitted to the male that was above her.

Somehow Sesshoumaru managed to move them both to lay down on the bed and he was above her kissing her like his life depended on it. She could feel something hard against her thighs as she moved and got the surprise of her life. His harden member had just stroked her and her arousal went through the roof.

She made up her mind, when they broke from the kiss she was panting trying to get some air back into her lungs. She took a deep breath and stated, "Yes, Sesshoumaru make me yours this night."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smile that came across his lips as his eyes lit up with joy. He moved away from his miko as he quickly divested himself of his kimono. He heard a grunt as he turned towards his love. He saw her roll over on her side as she tried to push herself off the futon. She was trying to sit up but at this moment she was not succeeding. She was currently lying on her side, propped up on her elbow, as she tried to catch her breath.

He returned to her as he slipped into bed. He moved slowly as he pressed his body close to her back. He lowered his head, gently kissing her shoulder. He nipped and kissed all the way down to her neck.

Kagome heart was racing with want and desire. She wanted to move but she was just too drained to even get her body to move. Her breath hitched as she felt nice warm lips on her shoulder as she moaned her desire.

Sesshoumaru's attention to her shoulder was sending electric sparks down her back as her skin broke out into goose bumps. She leaned her head off to the side exposing her neck to Sesshoumaru. She felt his hand on her breast as his fingers found her nipples. Then a thought occurred to Kagome as his touch felt wonderful on her bare skin, _'Wait, bare skin? Where are my clothes?'_

Kagome started to panic when she finally notice that she was not dressed. Her body flushed a bright red at the thought of being naked before him.

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's heartbeat increase when she noticed that she did not have her clothes on. He chuckled at her reaction as he pulled her body flush with his, noticing her cheeks turning bright red. She was as innocent as he thought she was, while his chest started to vibrate to calm her down.

Kagome was scared. She was naked in a bed with Sesshoumaru, though she did have her panties on, still she was not used to being naked with a male. She has never done anything like this before but she has read a lot about this subject. She wanted to be well versed in what she needed to do to show her male how much she loved him.

She heard a gentle purr as it relaxed her body. Then she started to feel his nice warm hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

Sesshoumaru understood he had to take it slow with her. She was pure in every way and he was not about to let anything happen to her. He knew he had to hurt her but he will try to be as gentle as possible.

He continued to purr as he caressed her. He noticed how she would turn her head towards his touch as he smiled at her actions. He leaned down, rolling her body onto his arm so she was facing him, and kissed her, while he pressed his tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance.

His mate complied and opened up for him as his tongue slipped into her warm cavern and explored every bit of it. She was delicious to his senses as she tasted like strawberries. Their kiss became heated as his hand roamed down her body in a barely there touch. The tips of his claws just scarcely touched her as he saw the goose bumps start to form on her skin.

She was soft to the touch, like the finest silk that could be made. He loved her curves and the feeling of her body against his. It made his youkai blood come to the surface as his beast wanted to be release. He managed to keep him under control, knowing that he had to be gentle with his female. His beast understood as he waited for his chance to be with their mate.

_**-Lemon Begins-**_

Sesshoumaru took his mate in the ancient Inu way. Their bodies were dancing the ancient dance of love. They moved from position to position each taking pleasure in the others body. Finally Sesshoumaru's beast was set free as he join in the mating with their female. They continued for hours when they were finally nearing their end.

They were both approaching their end as Sesshoumaru hurried his pace, finally they both screamed their completion. He threw his head back and howled his conquest of his mate.

Sesshoumaru snapped his head back down as he embedded his fangs into the side of her neck, where her shoulder and neck met, marking her as his mate for eternity. His youki flared around his body as it engulfed the room in its light. It took a hold of her powers and held it within the room, not letting it leak out to the rest of the shiro.

Sesshoumaru then cut his wrist and brought it up to his mate's lips whispering, "Drink my mate, drink my blood and become one with me." Kagome felt something warm and wet near her lips as she parted them and began to drink. It was hot and metallic as she tried to pull away from it.

Sesshoumaru seeing that his mate was going to stop drinking his blood said, "No mate you must drink of my blood it is the final step to the mating ritual."

Kagome didn't want to drink his blood but she continued. Then she started too really like the taste of his blood as she brought his wrist closer to her mouth and drank her fill. His blood made her drunk while her body was slowly changing to allow his mark to take and become one with him.

Their powers merged, as their bodies joined in the ancient dance to form one. Then two balls of light came out of their bodies as one was a vibrant white and the other was a golden color. They moved around each other as if to get to know each other before the white orb went into Sesshoumaru's body and the golden orb went into Kagome's body.

Their souls now lived within each others body and Kagome gave Sesshoumaru part of the Shikon No Tama to protect. It was now housed in two separate bodies the way it should have been from the beginning of time. You can never have light without a little darkness and Sesshoumaru was the perfect match for her.

Kagome felt her energy leaving her body as she fainted. Sesshoumaru grabbed her about the waist as he moved and laid them down on their sides.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his embrace while he was spooned behind her. His beast, not wishing to release his hold on his mate just cuddled closer to her body. His tail went around their bodies to keep them warm for the night before he slipped off into darkness.

They both fell asleep in each others arms knowing that they were safe from any harm.

_**-End of Lemon-**_

The shiro was in an uproar as all the Youkai felt the powerful Reiryoku coming from within the castle. It has been too many centuries since they have felt the like but they knew that it would kill them if it ever reached them.

Segumi was going around the shiro trying to calm everyone down. He went looking for the source of that power as he came to a stop at his eldest son's door. He noticed right away that there was a powerful barrier that was protecting the room. Fear gripped his heart when he found out that he will not be able to get in to help his son.

At that moment he felt a powerful blast of Reiryoku coming towards the door but before it came through he felt another aura wrap itself around that power and held it in place. He heard the howl of conquest that came from the room as a smile came to his lips. His son has finally mated the miko, and has his mate.

Segumi never knew that his son was this powerful. He never thought that he would be able to contain the miko's power as he mated her. He will never doubt his son's strength ever again as he turned and went back to his mate. The shiro was now quiet and it was now time to rest. In the morning it will be very interesting to meet his new daughter.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru's mind was slowly waking up from his slumber. He shifted a bit to get comfortable when he heard a slight whine coming from somewhere close by. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to figure out what made that sound.

His senses were telling him that he was well rested and warm. It has been the best sleep he has ever had and he had no wish to get up at the moment. Then his nose started to tell him that a new scent was close by. It was the scent of moon flowers and a warm summer breeze, a scent that he always dreamed about having with him for eternity. That scent belonged to his female that was back in the ningen realm.

Then he was picking up his scent and how it was mixed in with Kagome's, _'How can Kagome's scent be mixed with mine if she is back in the ningen realm.'_ Something didn't feel right to him as he slowly opened his eyes. At first they were blurred as he blinked and then they came into focus.

He looked around and noticed that he was in his room. But then he looked down and noticed black hair in his bed. He followed it with his eyes as he was laying on something soft and warm. He could feel his manhood in something very warm as he shifted a little to take a look.

A moan was heard as Sesshoumaru looked down and noticed the female that was sharing his bed. His eyes opened wide as his memory of the night before came back to him. He finally had his female and he was mated to her. He noticed the stripes on her body that were very similar to his own. Then he moved the hair away from her face as he looked at her.

A small smile came to his lips as he noticed all of her changes. She was a Youkai now and she carried his markings. She was beautiful in his eyes. But the most fascinating marks were her crest on her cheeks which were almost like his, they were the same color as his but they were dainty. They were thin and smooth just like her skin.

Somehow Kagome had rolled over in her sleep and she was facing him. He was almost lying on top of her as she was snuggled into his chest. He managed to get his manhood to sneak its way back in between her thighs as he was warm. He most certainly will spend the rest of his life in this position if he was given half the chance.

He moved just a little off his mate so he could check her. He knew that he hurt her last night as he was picking up the scent of her virgin blood. But to his surprise she was not bleeding any more and any blood that was split last night was just a small amount.

He raised his nose as he sniffed the air, he was picking up the scent of the morning meal. He knew that Kagome would be hungry this morning and that he had to complete the mating before he allowed her to leave their room this morning.

He made up his mind as he slowly pulled away from his female and heard her protest of losing the warmth of his body. She settled down and continued to sleep as Sesshoumaru got up and stretched his muscles. He felt wonderful this morning as he reached over and covered his female to keep her warm until he returned with their meal.

He put on his hakama as he turned and left his room. He went down to the dining hall as he entered and noticed that his father and his mate were there waiting.

-oOo-

Segumi noticed when his eldest entered the dining room as he greeted him, "Ah Sesshoumaru, I'm glad to see you this morning. How is your mate? Were you able to get rid of the poison in her body?"

Sesshoumaru bowed to his father as he stated, "Yes father, I was able to neutralize the poison in my mates body and I was able to mate her last night. But there is a problem, she was blinded by the attack and I don't know if when I mated her if my blood was able to help her gain her eyesight back. She almost denied me because she didn't want to be a burden to me for being blind, but I was able to convince her to become my mate."

A gasp was heard from Segumi's mate as he listened to what his son was telling him. "I understand Sesshoumaru we will make sure that she has someone with her at all times if she is unable to see. But in the mean time I think that a good meal is in order." He turned as he called for a servant and ordered a meal to be sent to Sesshoumaru's rooms.

They continued to talk for a few minutes when they heard a scream coming from within the shiro.

Sesshoumaru automatically took off towards his mate as he felt her fear and her powers were growing. She was being attacked and he was going to kill the one that thought to hurt his mate. He arrived in his rooms as he saw a male on top of his mate trying to force himself on her.

-oOo-

Inuyasha was coming out of his room as he was making his way down to the dining hall to meet his parents. He was pissed because he was so damn close to getting what he wanted out of Kikyou last night. He needed relief and now there was no way for him to get it and he was getting pretty tired of using his hand.

He was walking by his brother's room when he noticed that his door was slightly opened, he nose twitched as he was picking up the scent of his mating to his female. He was pissed that he got his female and got relief and he was left with a hard on that he could not control.

But at the same time he was picking up this wonderful scent from the female in the room as he walked towards the door. He sniffed and noticed that his brother was not in the room and that his female was left defenseless. His eyes slowly started to turn red as he went into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around and spotted the female in the bed as he got a closer look at her.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide when he noticed how beautiful she was. This could not be that female that his brother has been after, she was just too beautiful to be that homely ningen. She was perfect in his eyes, she was even more beautiful than Kikyou.

His desire for her grew as he moved towards the bed and then moved the covers off of her. His eyes opened even wider when he noticed how shapely her body was. He reached down and released his manhood out of his hakama as he got into bed with her.

His hands started to move all over her body as he felt how soft she was. His hands found her glorious mounds as he gently kneaded them, while he was kissing her shoulder. He heard her moan as he continued with his actions, never once thinking that she would fight against what he was doing to her.

-oOo-

Kagome was slowly coming out of her slumber as she felt someone touching her breast. They were rough and she could feel this same person kissing her shoulder. Her mind started to work faster as she was remembering what happened to her last night. She remembered everything to include her mating with Sesshoumaru but this didn't feel the same way to her.

She opened her eyes as she blinked them. She still could not see clearly but she was not totally blind either. She was able to see shadows now as she looked down and noticed that the hand that was massaging her breast did not feel like Sesshoumaru's hand nor did it have his coloring.

Kagome became a thing possessed as she screamed and tried to move out of the bed. To her horror she was forced onto her back as she looked up and saw a male that was not her mate.

He forced her legs apart as she felt his manhood near her entrance, while trying to fight against him. She could tell that he was about to enter her when she flared her aura hard and pushed the male away from her.

She grabbed the blanket on the bed as she covered herself up and at the same time she was looking for the intruder into her room. Then she heard a howl of rage as she felt a familiar aura near her and it was trying to calm her down.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was about to attack the person trying to have liberties with his mate when he saw her throw the fool off her body. The male hit the wall hard as he roared his outrage at the male. His eyes bled red when he noticed who it was. Within seconds he was in front of his brother as he grabbed him by his haori and threw him out the door. He hit the wall in the hallway as he slid down to the floor, unconscious.

Before he went after his brother for touching what was his he had to calm his mate down or she will purify all of the Youkai in the shiro. He rushed to her side as he scooped her up in his arms and held on to her tightly. She was fighting him as he started to growl gently for her and nuzzled her neck. He knew how much she loved this and it always seemed to calm her when he did it.

His idea worked as she calmed down in his arms. He pulled away from her as he checked to make sure she was all right, "Kagome, were you hurt?"

Kagome felt when someone grabbed her and was pressed into a nice warm chest. She was struggling to get away from this person when she felt a gentle growl and someone nuzzling in her neck. She relaxed when she noticed it was her Sesshoumaru. She would know his touch anywhere as she started to cry.

Kagome heard the worry in Sesshoumaru's voice as she answered, "No I'm all right. He didn't get a chance to do anything to me before you arrived. Who is he anyway?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he said, "Don't worry mate I will make sure that he never touches you again. Please wait here for me while I go take care of that pest." He released his female once he knew that she was all right, and then sat her down on their shared futon. He turned as he stormed out of his room to go and take care of his mate's attacker.

-oOo-

Segumi and his mate arrived just in time to see a body flying out of Sesshoumaru's room and hit the wall in the hallway. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed who it was.

Segumi was fit to be tied as he looked at his youngest son and noticed the Reiryoku burns on his body. He went over and turned his son on his back and that's when he noticed what he was up to. His beast was fit to be tied as he noticed that his manhood was almost burned off and he could just guess at what he was about to do.

He knew that Sesshoumaru would be coming out in a few minutes and he needed to get Inuyasha out of the area as soon as possible. He turned to his mate, "Izayoi please go and find a servant to get Inuyasha into his room. I will deal with him later after the healers have a chance to heal his injuries."

Izayoi understood her mate's request. She could see what her son has done and she didn't like it one bit. She has tried through the years to teach her children how to behave and she couldn't understand where she went wrong with her son.

She quickly grabbed a couple of the male servants and had them take Inuyasha back to his room. Then she instructed another servant to go find the healer so they could help him heal. She knew, from what her mate has told her that holy burns were hard to heal and if left untreated they could kill the Youkai in time.

Within a matter of minutes the hallway was clear as Segumi was getting ready to go see his eldest pup. He turned when he noticed that Sesshoumaru came out of his room looking for his brother.

Segumi stood tall as he approached his feral son and asked, "How is your mate? Has she been harmed in any way?"

Sesshoumaru's red eyes scanned the area as he was looking for his brother. He noticed that they have removed the whelp to his room to get him out of the way. He heard his sire's words and stated, "She is unharmed, which is why the whelp is not dead."

Segumi was happy to hear this, as he bowed deeply to his son, "Sesshoumaru, please accept my apologies, it is my fault that this has happened. I should have been paying closer attention to Inuyasha to make sure that he was not going into lust."

Sesshoumaru was confused, "Why are you apologizing to me for what the idiot did? He was the one that was trying to force himself on my mate."

Segumi looked at his son as he tried to explain. "Every Youkai goes through a period of maturity. Just before your inner inu is released the sexual part of your being is released. As the father it is my responsibility to watch my sons to make sure that this does not happen.

"You never exhibited any of the symptoms that come with maturity. After you told me that you had found your female, I understood. When you find your female so young, that lust is held in check until you have matured to take your female.

"Inuyasha has yet to find his female and he will be starting to mature soon. I should have noticed that he was going into lust and should have kept a closer eye on him. So this attack is my fault and I'm hoping that you will forgive."

Sesshoumaru never knew any of this. He never felt lust for anything but his female, but since he was not matured he could not partake of that cardinal pleasure. But now it was different, any time he had an itch he could satisfy that lust on his mate.

Both males turned their heads when they heard the painful cry of Inuyasha. He has woken up from his forced slumber and he was in terrible pain. They were about to go and find out what was going on when they heard, "Sesshoumaru, if you take me to your brother I will heal him."

-oOo-

Kagome was sitting on the futon as she was trying to calm down. _'Who was that? Why would he attack me here of all places? I thought that once I left my world I would be safe from things like that. I guess I was wrong in thinking that kind of stuff does not happen here.' _

She finally calmed down as she looked for something to wear. She moved her hands over their futon looking for something that resembled a robe. She found something that was similar to a robe as she put it on and secured it in place. She was still blind and the only thing she could see was just fuzzy outlines of things. She could make out no shapes or forms so she had to rely on her other senses to find her way around things.

She started to use her new sensitive hearing as she was hearing someone talking outside the door. She slowly made her way there as she finally found it. She felt around the door until she found the handle, after a few minutes of searching, slowly turning the knob she opened the door to hear what was going on. She heard everything that Sesshoumaru's father said to him as she jumped when she heard his brother's cry.

Kagome was overwhelmed with guilt as she stepped forward and asked to be taken to his room. She knew that she could not leave his brother to suffer. It was not in her nature to do so.

Sesshoumaru and Segumi both turned when they heard the small female voice speaking to them as Sesshoumaru moved toward his mate. He held her in her arms as he asked, "Kagome are you sure about this? He did try to rape you. This is the price he must pay for forcing himself on a female. Do not feel guilty for what has happened."

Kagome turned her face away from her mate as she said in a low voice, "I know, I don't want to do this but if I don't then he will die. My Reiryoku will continue to eat away at his body and within a couple of hours he will be dead. It will be a horrible pain filled death because that is what I wished for the person who was forcing himself on me.

"I will not be able to live with myself knowing that I caused your brothers death. I heard what your father said and it seems to me that this is just a normal part of who and what you are. He is still young and must learn how to control those urges in order for him to be a productive member of society.

"I remember what they did to the man that tried to rape me. He went to jail and I was informed that he died there. He was raped by the inmates as punishment for what he did to me. You see they might be in jail for killing, robbing, and drug dealing, but when it comes to raping children and beating women the males don't take too kindly to those individuals.

"Somehow the inmates found out that I was only 6 years old when he tried to rape me and they showed him the error of his ways. He couldn't take it and killed himself while he was there.

"I know that this will be a hard lesson for your brother to learn but a lesson nonetheless." Then they heard Inuyasha screaming his head off as more servant were summoned to subdue Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru thought long and hard on what his mate said to him. He noticed the pained look in his father's eyes and relented. "I will allow this Kagome but first come with me." He turned as he took Kagome back into their room, he sat her down on the futon as he went into the closet and found something more appropriate for her to wear.

He came out of the closet as he said, "Here mate I want you to wear this instead. This is more appropriate for you to wear. Though seeing you in my haori is very arousing."

Kagome blushed when she heard what Sesshoumaru said to her as he helped her into a new Kimono. It was red in color and it had sakura blossoms on the shoulders and sleeves. He tied her kimono closed so it wouldn't fall open when she moved around. When he was done he put her hand on his arm as he escorted her out of their room and then walked down the hallway to his brother's room.

It was total chaos inside Inuyasha's room as the servants tried to hold him down while the healers tried to give him something to calm him down. They poured a liquid down his throat but that was not having the desired affect on him.

Segumi seeing what was going on walked over to his son as he placed his hand on his neck. He squeezed a certain spot and his son fell unconscious. Everyone breathed a little bit easier once Inuyasha was knocked out as Sesshoumaru moved towards his brother's futon.

There was a collective gasp heard in the room when they noticed Sesshoumaru with a female on his arm. She was dressed as his mate as they all bowed down to him and his mate. The servants moved away from the futon as they watched what was going to happen.

Segumi moved over to his mate as he explained what Kagome was going to do. You could see the relief in her eyes as she stood by and watched with her mate.

Sesshoumaru stopped by his brother's futon as he moved his mate around in front of him. "Mate, my brother is lying down in front of you. How can I help you?"

Kagome could feel the pain that Sesshoumaru's brother was in. She could feel her Reiryoku trying to purify him but his blood was strong. If he were anyone else she would have killed him instantly. "Sesshoumaru, can you move me closer to where he is lying so I can sit down on the futon?"

Sesshoumaru complied as he moved her a little forward and then turned her so she could sit sideways on the futon.

Kagome sat down as she got her thoughts together. She took a deep breath and then let it out as she turned just a little more and then put her hand above the injured area. She could feel where the damage was and then lowered her hand just a little. She never made contact with his manhood as her hand started to glow blue.

Kagome brought forth her Reiki as she first got all of her Reiryoku out of his body. You could hear a small whimper come from Inuyasha as she worked to get rid of her Reiryoku, once that was done Kagome lowered her hand as she placed it on his arm. She got a little help from her mate as she let her Reiki engulf Inuyasha's body as she started to heal his wounds.

The burns around his manhood started to heal rapidly and within minutes there was nothing left of the burn.

By the time Kagome was done she was exhausted as she pulled her powers back into her body and slightly slumped forward. Her mate caught her in his arms as he looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Kagome are you hurt?"

Kagome smiled at her mates concern, "No Sesshoumaru I'm not hurt, just tired. I have withdrawn all of my Reiryoku from his body and then healed his burns. He should be all right now."

Izayoi stepped forward when she heard what the girl said, "I am in your debt for healing my son. I'm sorry that he attacked you. You have my word that he will never do anything like this again."

Kagome heard what the lady of the shiro was saying to her, "I know, I think that he has learned a hard lesson in this. But please forgive me for hurting him in the first place."

Sesshoumaru was about to protest her apology when he heard his father say, "No Kagome, its not you who needs to apologize. It is I who should apologize for failing to see that he was having a hard time with his body. I will make sure that he is under guard from now on. He will have to be watched until he has fully matured."

Kagome nodded as she accepted the apology from Segumi. She yawned as she felt her body being lifted off the futon and into nice strong arms. She rested her head against her mate's chest as she closed her eyes. She was tired, healing his brother took a lot out of her as she fell asleep to the sound of some soft rumbling that was coming from her mate's chest.

Sesshoumaru could tell that his mate was still tired from their mating and healing his idiot brother just made her more so. He turned back to his parents and said, "I will be taking Kagome back to our room. She needs to rest and I need to make sure that I finish the mating ritual. Then we will come and join you for the evening meal."

Sesshoumaru then turned and left his brother's room as he went back to his. When he got there he noticed that the servants have already left the morning meal there for him. He quickly shut his door and then put a barrier around it to keep everyone out. He maneuvered his mate as he put her in his lap and started to wake her up. She needed to eat to regain her strength.

He nuzzled her neck, knowing how much she loved it, as his tongue came out to caress it. He heard a throaty groan come from his mate as he felt her starting to stir.

Kagome felt that someone was caressing her neck as she groaned and then slowly opened her eyes. She was tired as she heard a familiar voice say, "Mate you must wake up so you can eat. Then I will let you rest so you can get stronger."

Though her mind was a foggy mess, she still nodded to her mate as she smelled something good near her nose. It twitched from side to side as she opened her mouth and Sesshoumaru put some food in it.

Sesshoumaru for his part was content to sit there and feed his mate. He saw as her eyes would droop and then when she opened them again to stay awake. He kept on feeding her until she turned her face away and said in a sleepy voice, "I'm full Sesshoumaru."

He placed her on his futon as he then ate what was left of her food and then ate his. When he was done he took the tray and set it outside his door as he went back to his mate. He was tired as well as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

-oOo-

Segumi and Izayoi were still in Inuyasha's room. The healer was checking over their son as she turned to them and said, "Milord, all of his burns are healed. I find no evidence of him ever having holy burns and he should have no trouble siring pups when he gets older."

Segumi nodded his head in understanding as he dismissed the healer from the room. He was waiting patiently for his youngest to wake from his forced slumber. He turned towards his mate and said, "Izayoi I want you to leave the room. When Inuyasha wakes I want to be able to talk to him. He is going to be aggressive and I don't want you here incase he decides to attack."

Izayoi was shocked to hear this as she replied, "You really think that he will attack his own mother?"

Segumi sighed, "He will attack any female to relieve himself of his desires. Right now his Youkai is coming forth and he can't control it. I should have seen this coming because it starts for each Youkai differently. But with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru being a few years apart I should have paid more attention to what was going on. He attacked Sesshoumaru's mate and that is something that I can not allow. He will go after her again and the next time he will be dead by his brother's hand. To touch another male's mate is punishable by death in our laws."

Izayoi understood what her mate was telling her. He wanted to make sure that she stayed safe as he handled their son. She knew deep down in her heart that he will never hurt him. So with regret that she could not help her son she stood as she made her way out of her son's room, leaving her mate to deal with him.

-oOo-

Inuyasha's mind was slowly waking up from its slumber. He was confused on why he was laying down on something soft. He remembered getting up this morning and getting dressed for breakfast, so why was he hurting? Did someone attack him?

He took a deep breath as he smelled his parents close by. He wondered what was going on as his mind was coming fully awake. He thought back to what he did this morning as he remembered coming back from the Halloween party and not being able to get what he wanted.

Yes he was horny and pissed. He had no idea how he was going to handle his little problem right now. But all that aside he had no idea why he was laying down when he should be eating his breakfast. All he remembered was leaving his room this morning and going down to meet his mother and father, and then his memory went blank.

Inuyasha shifted as he opened his eyes. He blinked them until they came into focus and noticed that he was in his room. He had no idea how he got here as he slowly sat up on his futon. He looked to his right and noticed that his father was sitting there looking at him. He was wondering what was going on, "Father… Did I get attacked or something?"

Segumi watched his son as he slowly woke up. He noticed the confusion on his face as he looked around the room, then he sat up on his futon as he looked towards him. He was not happy with what his son has done this day and it will end now.

Segumi stood from his chair as he walked over to his son. He heard his question as he replied, "Yes you were attacked this morning."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he got angry. "Who was it that attacked me?" His eyes were turning red with his anger as Segumi stepped forward to subdue his son. "Who it was is of no consequence because it was within that person's right to punish you for what you did."

Inuyasha was surprised at what he was told, "What do you mean it was within their right? What did I do to deserve this?"

Segumi growled as he took a couple of steps closer to his son. He could see the red in his eyes as his beast was surfacing, "You have lost control of your beast. It is slowly starting to come out and your lust is leaving you blind to the things around you. Even now your lust is coming through and the first female you see you will attack to satisfy that lust. It won't matter to you who it is. It could be your mother or sister and you wouldn't have enough control to stop until it was too late."

Inuyasha was horrified at what his father was telling him, "I would never hurt my own mother or sister!"

Segumi lost it as he pinned his son to the futon by his neck as he bared his fangs. "Is that so, then why did you attack your own brothers mate?"

Inuyasha was struggling against his father as he heard his words, he stopped as he said, "I never touched that ugly thing!"

Segumi's claws grew as they dug into his son's neck, "Enough Inuyasha! You attacked your brother's mate this morning and she almost purified you to death! You were about to rape her when she purified your manhood and her powers were working to slowly kill you!"

Inuyasha could not believe what his father was saying, "I don't believe you! If I attacked her then why don't I feel any pain? Why am I not dead yet?"

Segumi never knew his son to be so stubborn but now he understood why Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him all the time, "You are not dead because his mate has the biggest heart of anyone that I have ever known. She healed your holy burns and made it possible for you to have pups in the future. If she wouldn't have done this you would be dead by now."

He noticed the surprise in his son's eyes, "Yes she purified your manhood, thanks to her you don't have to squat down to relieve yourself. Now I will make sure that your beast stays sealed until you learn to control your lust."

Segumi then reached up with his other hand as he placed it on his son's forehead. He then started his spell as he sealed his beast until his son learned to control his lust.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what his father was telling him, how could he almost rape his brother's mate? She was an ugly female and didn't even compare to Kikyou. Then he felt what his father was doing to him as he screamed bloody murder to make him stop. His beast was fighting against him but he was not strong enough and was sealed.

Inuyasha was breathing hard as he looked at his father, his lust was going away as he went limp in his fathers hold.

Segumi seeing that his son was now subdued released him as he said, "Now you will get up and get dressed. We have some training to do before I release your beast."

Inuyasha could not disobey his father anymore, slowly he got up as he dressed. He noticed that his manhood was still red and that there was a dull ache on it. _'Could what my father said to me be true? Did I actually try to rape Sesshoumaru's mate? Well when I see Sesshoumaru again that will tell me for sure if I did what my father said I did because he would want to kill me for it. I'm surprised that he didn't kill me for touching his mate.'_

That thought brought about a whole new set of questions, "Father why didn't Sesshoumaru kill me if I tried to rape his mate?"

Segumi was watching his son closely to make sure that he was going to behave from now on. He heard his question as he responded, "Your brother threw you out of his room and we got you out of the way before he showed up to kill you. His mate was the one that convinced him to let her heal you.

"There is something that you do not know about your brother's mate. She was almost raped when she was 6 years of age. The person that almost raped her got sent to a prison, which is a place for those who do wrong, to be punished. He died there because the other males that were in that same place raped him so he could feel what she was going through.

"The male in question could not take it and killed himself while he was there. Now, how would you like it if someone was to force themselves on you and raped you?" He could see the horror in his son's eyes as he continued. "Kagome thought that this would be an object lesson for you and that you will learn from your mistake. Plus she did not want to have your death hanging over her head because it was her wish that you die a painful death, and believe me Inuyasha she was getting her wish. The healers could not relieve your pain and I had to knock you out."

Inuyasha was scared out of his mind. If Sesshoumaru's mate wanted to kill him he knew that she could do it because she was that powerful. He nodded his head in understanding as he followed his father out of his room and was escorted down to the dining hall. He saw his mother their as she turned away from him. He could clearly see that she was upset about something.

He then looked at his sister who was sitting at the table as she too turned away from him in shame. He could see her upset as he pinned his ears back to his head.

Then a thought came to his mind as he realized that his mother and sister knew what he did and they were mad at him. He lowered his head in shame as he sat down to eat his meal. It was a quiet meal as his mother refused to look at or even speak to him. This was not good. His mother always talked to him, this action hurt him more than any punishment that his father could do to him, and he was sure that it was going to be worse when his brother came down with his mate.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was slowly waking up from his slumber, he brought his arms closer to his chest as a wonderful scent reached his nose. He had something very soft and warm in his arms as he curled his body more into this object. His mind started to work faster as he opened his eyes to see his mate in his arms.

He growled gently as he started to nuzzle his mate. His tongue came out to lap at her neck where her mating mark was located. Slowly at first then with more passion his mate started to stir in his arms. He wanted her and he was going to show her just how much he wanted to be with her.

Kagome felt something warm and wet licking her neck. It sent a chill down her spine as she groaned and opened her eyes. She still could not see clearly and she resigned herself to being blind for the rest of her life. She knew that Sesshoumaru would not abandon her because she couldn't see. He has already shown her his willingness to keep her with him.

_**-Start of Lemon-**_

Then her thoughts changed as she felt nice warm hands starting to caress her breast as another groan left her throat. She felt as she was turned and sweet hot lips touched hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. That kiss was filled with passion as she started to move her hands down his back and gently massaging the soft skin that she felt was there.

Then to her surprise there was a very soft patch of skin as her fingers found it and started to explore. She noticed that it started to rise a little off his skin and it started to get a coarse feeling. She felt Sesshoumaru break their kiss as he was panting hard, whatever it was that she found brought great pleasure to her mate.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the groan and growl that left his throat when his mate found his markings. They were very sensitive to the touch and when she started to really pay attention to them it took his breath away.

Slowly Sesshoumaru moved as he made love to his chosen female. It was a slow dance that they both enjoyed. He brought her body into pure ecstasy as she moved with him. Their bodies' dancing to the ancient music of time as the heat was reaching its panicle. They continued to move until they both exploded from their shared passion.

Sesshoumaru fangs grew longer as his eyes turned white. His inner beast was coming forth to complete the mating. He bit down on her shoulder as he infused his mark with his youki and poison to protect his lovely mate. He will not have to worry about anyone attacking her anymore, because if anyone dared touch what was his, the mark will instantly kill them.

Sesshoumaru was breathing hard when he felt a bite to his neck. He groaned and shivered as his lovely mate marked him as hers for all eternity. He could feel her drinking his blood as their bond grew in power.

Kagome was breathing hard as she came to her end. She thought that the other time she was with Sesshoumaru was great but this was out of this world. Never before has she experienced anything like this.

She could feel Sesshoumaru still holding on to her neck as she got the sudden urge to do the same. It completely took her over as she bit down on his neck and started to drink his blood. It was sweet and very powerful, she could get used to drinking his blood. She felt the power in his blood enter her body as it sent her over the edge one more time. She felt the rush of heat engulf her as her breathing became labored.

She closed her eyes until the feeling subsided as she let go of her mate's neck and started to lap at the wound. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as they tried to come into focus. Her vision was going in and out of focus until they settled down and she was able to see once more.

Tears of joy were coming from her eyes as she looked at the face of her new mate. She could see him clearly and she was so over joyed with happiness that she rolled him onto his back and started to ravish his wonderful body. Now she could see what he looked like and she was not disappointed.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from his mate's neck as he started to sense that his mate was crying. He looked into her eyes and noticed that the white cloud that was there was slowly clearing up. Her eyes became the bluest of blue as they cleared. He could tell that she could now see as she kissed him so hard that she wound up on top of him.

His mate ravished his body, he had no idea where she learned half the things she did to him but he was not complaining. It was the most erotic thing he has ever felt as he let her have her way with him. His beast was more than willing to let her explore, and explore she did. They continued to make love for the next several hours until they were both tired and sedated.

_**-End of Lemon-**_

Sesshoumaru was just resting with his mate in his arms as he was growling contently at her. Then he heard the growling sound of her stomach as he chuckled and stated, "Come mate, we need to get cleaned up and then head down for the evening meal."

Kagome agreed to his statement since she was starving. She never knew that having sex would tire her out the way that it did. If she wanted to keep up with her mate she needed to eat something that will give her strength. Plus she wanted to look around her new home. She wanted to see where Midoriko sent the Youkai to when they were forcing her to kill them.

Kagome felt herself being lifted off the futon as Sesshoumaru took her into the adjoining room. To her delight there was a hot springs there, she has only read about these things and was very surprised that it was so hot. It felt good on her sore muscles as she was settled on Sesshoumaru's lap. They soaked for a while and then bathed each other.

Once they were done they got out and dried themselves off as they went to get dressed. Sesshoumaru picked out a black kimono with white little Inu's running all along the edge of the sleeves and the bottom. He put a white obi with the crescent moon on it around her waist as he showed her how to tie it off. Having never worn this type of kimono Kagome was at a loss on how to wear it.

When Kagome was dressed she looked in the mirror. It was the first time that she has seen herself since she mated Sesshoumaru. She has changed a lot, her hair was even longer now. She had magenta colored crest on her cheeks that matched her mate but hers were daintier. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead that mimicked her mates mark. Her eyes were still blue but there was a golden ring round the outside of the eye.

She could tell that she was taller and shapelier, her ears were now the same as her mate, pointed, and then she finally noticed that her marks were repeated on her body in the same places as her mate. She was stunned as she looked at herself.

Sesshoumaru watched with a fascinated eye as his mate took in her appearance for the very first time. He walked up behind her as he asked, "How do you like the new you?"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mate's question, "I look so different from what I did before. What happened to me?"

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck as he told her that she has changed into a Youkai. He watched his mate carefully to see how she would take the news.

Kagome was surprised by what her mate told her but in a way she accepted her fate. She understood that if she did not change she would die of old age while he still remained young. She wanted to stay with him forever, as she turned and nuzzled into his neck.

This action caused Sesshoumaru to shiver in delight as he growled and held her close to his chest. At that moment Sesshoumaru heard another growl come from his mate's stomach as he chuckled and said, "Come my mate, it is time for us to eat." He wrapped her arm around his as he escorted her down to the dining hall. He could feel that his parents were there along with his sister and brother.

While Kagome was walking down the hall with her mate she was looking around the shiro. It was a beautiful place and there were so many things that were old and well cared for. She was wondering how they got all of this. She was about to ask questions when she noticed that they were approaching a very large door as it was opened for them.

She felt her mate stiffen when they entered the room as his grip on her tightened. Kagome looked from her mate to what he was staring at as she noticed that another Youkai was making his way over to them. She looked on with a curious eye to see what her mate would do.

-oOo-

Segumi was sitting at the dinner table as he waited for his eldest to make his appearance. He could tell that he was up and about along with his mate. When they left his room he knew that it would be only a matter of minutes until both of his son's met again. This was going to be very tense if Inuyasha decided to act indifferent to his brother and insult his mate.

The door to the dining hall was opened and in stepped his eldest along with his mate. He was happy to see the girl looking better this evening. The last time he saw her she was pale and weak from healing his youngest son.

He turned his attention to his youngest as he watched what he was going to do. He was just standing there when all of a sudden he left his side and went towards his brother. He had no idea what he was going to do as he went after him, he was about to grab him when he noticed what he did.

-oOo-

Inuyasha stiffened when he felt that his brother was coming towards the dining hall. He knew what he needed to do. He waited until his brother and mate walked into the dining hall as he went towards him. The moment he was close enough to his brother he kneeled and bared his neck in submission to his brother. It will be up to him if he lived or died, after all he did attack his mate.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide when he saw his brother submitting to him. He never thought that he would ever submit to him for anything he did wrong. He noticed as his father came to a stop behind him as he waited to see what he was going to do.

He turned his eyes back to his brother as he released his mate from his hold and walked over to him. He wanted more than anything to just gut the fool, but then his mate would be upset if he did. So in order to keep his lovely mate happy he reached down and grabbed his brother by the neck with his fangs. He wanted to see if he was truly sorry for what he did. When his brother didn't move he released him and licked his neck. It was his way of saying all was forgiven.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the lick on his neck. He couldn't believe that his brother was so forgiving to him. He got back up as he looked at his brother then he turned towards his mate, "I want to apologize for attacking you earlier, and thank you for healing my wounds. From what I was told I would be dead right now if it was not for you. I'm truly sorry for what I did."

Kagome looked at the young male that she figured was Sesshoumaru's younger brother. "Your apology is accepted. But be warned the next time I will not be so forgiving if it were to happen again." She noticed how he paled in color at her statement as he bowed to her in acceptance.

Segumi cleared his throat as he stated, "There will not be a next time Kagome. I have sealed his beast for the moment. He will be trained on how to handle him and when he can do it then it will be released.

"But all that aside, welcome my daughter to your new family. I am happy that Sesshoumaru has found such a wonderful girl for a mate." He then turned his attention to his mate as he wrapped an arm around her waist and stated, "I want to introduce you to my mate Izayoi and I'm sure you have met my daughter Rin and this one is her twin Inuyasha."

Once all the introductions were made they all sat down to eat the evening meal. It was a peaceful dinner with small conversations going around the table. When everyone was done they all went their separate ways. Sesshoumaru decided to show his mate to the gardens. It was still very much alive with some of the fall flowers that bloomed.

Kagome's eyes opened in wonder as she looked around her new home. This place was beautiful and she was wondering why the Youkai did not like this environment. She turned towards her mate, "Sesshoumaru why is everyone so unhappy about being in a place like this? This place is much better than the world I came from."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate as he noticed how tired she was. She has still not recovered from their mating as he wrapped his arms around her and stated, "That my mate I will be glad to tell you in the morning. I think that we should head upstairs to rest. You are still tired from our mating and you were a wildcat this afternoon.

"I promise to sit with you tomorrow and explain everything that is going on." Kagome looked at her mate as she noticed his concern. He was worried about her well being. No one has ever paid attention to her like her mate was doing at the moment. She agreed as her mate escorted her back to their rooms.

The shiro of the west settled into a peaceful slumber that night. Kagome's aura went throughout the area as it soothed and calmed everyone near the shiro. A happy miko meant that the lands will be happy with her.

Her presence was felt throughout the lands where the Youkai now lived and they wondered how a miko could come to this place. They knew where she was located as the rest of the Youkai made up their minds to find this miko. They needed to know if they were in danger or was she their salvation.

-oOo-

The next morning was a beautiful day. Kagome woke up in a good mood as she and her mate bathed and got dressed. They went down for the morning meal as they were greeted by all there. Once they were done with their meal, Segumi, Sesshoumaru, Izayoi, and Kagome walked into Segumi's study and sat down. This was going to be a long discussion as they tried to assuage Kagome's curiosity.

Segumi looked at his newest daughter as he started the conversation, "All right Kagome what do you want to know?"

Kagome thought for a few minutes as she stated, "I want to know what happened? I want you to tell me how you are able to have such a wonderful shiro's in a place like this? And I want to know why you have to go to the ningen realm?"

Segumi smiled a little at her curiosity, she was like a new born pup, thirsting for knowledge. He began when Midoriko sent his kind here along with everything that they owned in their realm. "It was a very strange experience, little one, one minute I was standing in a field with Midoriko, with her priest and priestesses, and the next minute I'm alone in the same field. It felt like I was the only one left in this world.

"I was worried that I was trapped in another place but as I looked around and opened my senses I found that other Youkai were in the area as well. I did notice that not all the lower level Youkai were sent to this place only those that were pets or working animals were sent here.

"I traveled back to my shiro and I noticed that the lands were the same as when I left them, but the one thing that I did notice was missing, were the ningens. There were none in the area, even the one's that lived near the shiro where gone as well.

"When I reached my shiro I had to deal with a panicked mate. She said that they all felt dizzy for just a second and then they found themselves here. They knew that these were not our lands like I did. The air is cleaner here, there were no foul odors in the area and there are more trees covering the lands."

Kagome listened to what they were telling her. She thought that she knew what happened. "Midoriko must have known what the spell they were forcing her to cast was going to do. You broke enough of it so she could alter the spell and send you all here to this alternate realm. She sent along all of your comforts that you were used to but left the lower level destructive Youkai's out of the equation.

"If I remember correctly she knew of the lower level Youkai and their purpose, since they were some of the ones that you would kill when you found them destroying the lands. I can feel that these lands are pure. They have not been damaged by anyone like they have been in my realm. If we took care of the lands that were entrusted to us then they would be like this.

"But humans are like vultures; they take, take, and take and never give anything back to protect their environment. They destroy sections of the lands and when it's beyond repair then they move on to another section of land and do the same.

"But there are ningens that devote their time and energy into making sure that the lands recover and are healthy once more. They know that if they don't take care of the lands that it will die and then the ningen race would follow." The Youkai in the room agreed with what Kagome was saying as Segumi continued with what he was telling her.

"Once the shock wore off we explored these lands. We found them to be acceptable and we all settled down to live in peace here. For centuries we lived in peace and we cared for our young.

"But then we started to notice that there were more males than there were females. The females that were born in this place were barren and will not go into heat. We didn't know this until the pups mated with those born here and they could not reproduce.

"This did not sit well with us. If we could not reproduce then our race will die. We have our healers researching the problem but they have not come up with the answer to our dilemma.

"The last pup born was Sesshoumaru and my mate died when she gave birth to him. We had tried for many centuries to have a pup but she kept losing them and couldn't carry them to term. Then almost 700 years later she became pupped once more and this time she carried the pup to term. But the strain in giving birth was too much for her and she died as soon as Sesshoumaru was born.

"A couple of years after my mate's death, Midoriko came to me in my dreams. She told me that the Kami's have not forgotten us and that they knew of our plight. She said that we were to go to the ningen realm and there is where some of us will find our mates. But there was a catch. We had to find our female then convince her to mate with us. They had to know that we were real Youkai and they had to agree to the mating before we brought them thru the portal. Plus we only had Halloween night in order to do this, if we were caught on the other side when the sun rose we would die."

Segumi finished talking as he observed Kagome, he could see her deep in thought as she listened to what he was saying, and then continued, "So you see, we do love it here but we can't stay here. Any female pup born in this place will not have any pups of her own and this is a problem. Even my own pup Rin will not have any pups of her own. She is already old enough to have matured but as of yet nothing."

That last statement caught Kagome's attention as she was thinking hard on what she was told. She had no idea why this was happening but it was a huge issue. But she was sensing something that has been missed by Sesshoumaru's father. She got an idea as she asked, "Can you bring in someone that is mated but was born here in this world?"

Segumi's eyebrow went up in curiosity as he slowly nodded and called for a servant. When she entered the study he said, "Kagome, this is Emiko, she was born here and is currently mated."

Kagome turned her eyes toward the female Inu. She was a pretty little thing as she smiled and asked, "How long have you been mated?"

Emiko shifted from foot to foot as she was nervous. "I have been mated for over 100 year's milady."

Kagome nodded as she stood from her place and walked over to the girl. She stopped in front of her, saying, "I want to try something, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to see why you can not bare pups." Emiko found her request strange but she agreed nonetheless.

Kagome put her hands out in front of her as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She sent her aura out as she was looking for what was wrong. It didn't take her long to spot the problem as she noticed the curse that was on her. Kagome opened her eyes as she smiled and said, "Thank you Emiko you have been a great help." Emiko bowed as she left the study and went back to what she was doing.

Kagome then turned as she went and sat down next to her mate, she was deep in thought wondering how she could break this curse.

Sesshoumaru was curious like his father and when his mate came back and sat down, not saying a word, he had to ask, "Kagome, did you find something?"

Kagome came out of her thoughts as she said, "Yes, Emiko has a curse on her that is preventing her from getting pupped, but it's a deeply imbedded spell that for some reason, neither of you have been able to detect."

This caught both Segumi and Sesshoumaru by surprise. They never knew that their females were cursed not to have pups. Sesshoumaru was curious as he asked, "Kagome can you tell why we didn't detect it?"

Kagome looked up from her hands as she said, "The reason you didn't detect it is because the curse is hidden in a barrier made of youki. Since this youki mimics the youki of the female, males of your kind will never be able to tell that something was there. But I can see the difference in youki and that's how I found it.

"But this spell will not be easy to destroy but it can be done. I just have to figure out a way to get rid of this curse. Plus it must be done in such a way so that all the females don't go into heat at the same time. If that was to happen you will not have enough healers to deal with all the births."

Segumi sat back in his chair as he thought about what Kagome has said. In a matter of days she has figured out what was wrong with their females and is trying to come up with a solution to their problem.

He then turned his eyes towards her as he said, "If you can break this curse then that will solve some of our problems. There is still the fact that there are a lot more males here than we have females, and with the portal now closed we won't be able to go to the ningen realm to find the females that were promised to us."

Kagome heard Segumi's concern as she said, "I know that the portal closed but I can open it when the time comes." She furrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to formulate her plan. When she got it she stated, "In the mean time we need to gather all of the Youkai. I need to see all of the females that are here, and then I need to talk to the males once I'm done with the females.

"My plan is simple. There are females here that have there mates here already. The only reason they are not mated is because they can't reproduce. So I have a plan to break this curse and then I will make it so that only about five females at a time will go into heat each month. That way when the pups are born your healer can help them.

"Next, once I see the males I will know who their mates are. If they are not here and they have to go to the ningen realm to get them then I will give them one year to romance their female in their dreams, that way when they go through the portal the female knows who they are and they will agree to go with them."

Segumi loved this idea as another thought came to mind, "But Kagome why not open the portal back to your realm and let us live there? That will solve all of our problems."

Kagome closed her eyes and lowered her head. This was going to be difficult to say, it was hard enough for her to understand what was going to happen. Tears started to go down her cheeks as she got her composer back and looked up. She cupped her hands together in front of her as an orb formed in her hands. It grew in size so everyone could see what she was going to tell them.

Sesshoumaru noticed that his mate was in distress. He observed when she held her hands up as an orb was forming in the middle of them. He was about to say something to her when he finally heard her start to speak, "I know that opening up the portal would fix all of your problems but there is something that you should know.

"The world as you knew it is slowly dying." As Kagome continued to talk the orb in her hands started to show the Youkai lord in front of her what was going on in her realm. "Since the day that Midoriko sent you here to this realm my realm has been slowly dying.

"The priest and priestess left the battle field as they searched out all those that were not sent here. Then the ningen warlords waged war around this country as the lands were no longer protected by the Youkai. Many lives were lost and it took many centuries for the battles to finally stop.

"During this time the ningens started to develop the lands as they stayed put and forced the lands to change along with them. When they didn't have enough trees to build their homes or businesses, they found another source that they could use to build their cities. They made their home out of cement, which is a form of rock, and built their cities.

"They created machines that pollute the air and the lands. The waters are slowly reseeding and the animals that live in the oceans are near extinction.

"The ningens in our lands became so arrogant that they thought to rule the world so Japan attacked the United States, which is a country to the east and that was the biggest mistake that they made. The United States dropped a bomb on our lands and destroyed almost everything. We surrendered and from there we had to rebuild everything.

"But the lands were severely damaged and have not recovered." While Kagome continued to explain everything to the ones in the room with her they saw everything that she was talking about. "Then the night that I left my realm the lands became so drained of its energy that it's dying. The lands that you knew will be no more in a little over a year from now. My life force was the only thing keeping the lands whole and with me being gone its destruction is eminent.

"I'm positive that you have felt the shift in the lands here as soon as I crossed over the portal. These lands are now reacting to me and as long as I stay here then the lands will always provide.

"Youkai take care of the lands because you are tied to it. Ningens didn't understand this concept until it was too late and all the efforts that they are doing will not help them. For too many centuries the ningens have destroyed the lands and it's beyond repair at this moment.

"The females that were picked to be mates to the Youkai here will agree to the union because they have never been accepted in my home. Like me they have been shunned because of their intellect and their looks." At this moment Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru as her eyes sparkled with life. "I'm sure that Sesshoumaru can attest to this, I have never looked this way before. When he met me I wore clothes that were big for my body. I had big glasses that covered my face and never cared about what I looked like.

"Then your son came along and taught me that it didn't matter what I looked like on the outside, only what I had on the inside that he cared for. That's why all of those priests were after me. They never knew that I looked this way. So when they saw me they wanted me as their own because of the way I looked and the powers I held. They never cared for me as a person."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate as his eyes soften for her. He loved her no matter what she looked like because she was his perfect match. He reached over and wrapped his arms around his mate as he brought her into his lap and held her. He knew that she loved to be cuddled and he gave it to her in spades.

Segumi sat there and took everything in. What he was shown was unbelievable. He never knew that the humans would destroy the lands the way that they did. He looked up at Kagome as she was enjoying her mates touch. He smiled as he said, "I agree with you Kagome. It would be best if we stayed here, that realm is no longer ours and if we go back there we will all die."

Kagome looked at Segumi with sparkling blue eyes. You could tell that she was happy and you could feel it around the lands. It was reacting to her mood and it was perfect. It's what was missing from this place a miko to feed the lands her wants and desires.

Kagome was about to speak when she went stiff in her mates arms. Her aura was pulsing with power as she turned to her mate and stated, "There is a large group of Youkai coming this way."

Segumi heard what Kagome was saying as he let his youki out to see if he could detect what she did. He was surprised when he found them. They were at the edge of his senses when he felt them coming towards his shiro. He was wondering what they all wanted here since he has not called them to the shiro as of yet.

He turned towards Kagome and said, "Well I guess they have saved me the trouble of calling all of the Youkai to my shiro. We should all go outside to greet them then we can tell them of our plan."

They all agreed as they walked outside and waited for all the Youkai to come to them.

The Youkai from the lands have been following this powerful aura to Lord Segumi's shiro. They wandered where she came from and if she was here to help them go back to their original realm.

They all came to a stop in front of the shiro as they noticed that the lord was waiting there for them.

Segumi scanned the Youkai in front of him to see if he could detect why they were at his shiro. He didn't detect anything out of the ordinary as he cleared his throat, saying, "I am wondering why are all of you here?"

There was a low murmur going around the area as the one that was selected to speak for all of them stepped forward and stated, "We came here because we felt a powerful aura coming from here. It is a miko's aura and we were wondering if she was a threat to any of us? Or is she here to help us return to our home."

Segumi stood there and looked at all of them. They were just genially curious about his son's mate. He pulsed his aura calling for his son. He left them in the shiro in case they meant to do his mate harm.

Sesshoumaru felt when his father called for him as he escorted his mate out with him. Her arm was wrapped around his as he walked forward and stopped by his father's side. There was a collective gasp as they noticed the female that was with Sesshoumaru.

Segumi faced forward again and said, "I would like to introduce the Lady Kagome, mate to my son Sesshoumaru."

The one that was selected to represent all of the Youkai took a deep breath and stated, "But she is a Youkai, how can she have Reiryoku?"

Segumi understood as he started to explain who Kagome was. They all stood there as they listened to his story. When he was done with that then he proceeded to tell them the rest of what Kagome wanted to do, "We will never be able to return to our lands again. The lands that we knew are no more. For those of you that have gone through the portal you know what I'm talking about.

"But it's much worse than we thought. With Kagome coming here to our lands now those lands are dying. Their destruction is immanent and in a little over a year from now they will be destroyed. But we have come up with a plan.

"Kagome has discovered why our females here have not been able to reproduce. She can correct that part and the females that have mates here will be able to bare young here shortly. But we ask for your patience since we can not have all of our females going into heat at the same time. Our healers will not be able to help your females give birth if there are too many of them. So the plan is to let a few females go into heat at a time until everything returns to normal and they go into heat naturally.

"Now for those males that still do not have mates here, Sesshoumaru's mate has devised a plan that will allow you to court your chosen female in your dreams. You will be able to interact with them and you will have a year to make her see things your way.

"Kagome will open the portal one last time to allow you all to go to the human realm and retrieve your female, once we come back the portal will be closed forever."

There was nothing but silence for a long time as the one that was the spoke person stated, "So we are to stay here, will we ever be allowed to go back to our homelands ever again?"

Kagome heard the question as she took a step forward and stated, "It will be centuries before you are allowed to go back to that realm. The Kami's have decided to destroy the lands to purify the evil out of it. Until they give me the go ahead we will not be able to go back.

"From what I have seen so far these lands are a lot better than where I come from. The air is cleaner and there is an abundance of wildlife here to sustain all of you. There are no more wild animals in my realm. The air is foul and the humans are constantly killing each other.

"For the males that will be given the chance to romance their chosen mates, you must look beyond what is on the outside and look deep to what she has to offer you. The females have been rejected by my realm standards but they are loving individuals. They will be a perfect match, all you have to do is look beyond the physical appearance."

The Youkai's all agreed with the plan. They all wanted mates and if this is the only way they would get them then they will abide by the miko's rules. They have already felt the difference in their lands since she has been here. There was peace throughout the lands and they wanted to keep it that way.

Segumi looked at everyone as he called for one of his soldiers. He whispered to him what he was to do as he turned his attention to all the Youkai in front of his shiro. "Now I want all the females to go with my guard. He will lead you to an area where their will be food and refreshments for you."

All of the females complied with the request as they followed the soldier to the shiro's gardens.

Segumi then turned to Kagome, "Kagome, who would you like to deal with first, the males or the females?"

Kagome thought about her options as she said, "I will deal with the males first. The females are going to take longer to remove the curse from them."

Segumi bowed his head as he turned his attention back to the male Youkai. "Now you are all to do as Kagome says. If this is to work we need your cooperation."

The males agreed as they waited patiently for the female to instruct them.

Kagome looked out over all the males then stated, "I want all the males that have mates to move over to the left."

The males complied with her request as about half of the males moved off to the left. Kagome then addressed them, "Your mates will be able to bare your pups, the only thing that I ask is for you to be patient until she goes into heat. But I can say that within six moons they will all be in heat."

There was a loud cheer and a round of thank you's from the males. They so wanted to have pups of their own. They were ready and they couldn't wait.

Kagome smiled at them and then turned her attention to the other males, "Now for the rest of you. When I point to you I want you to go and stand over here to the right." She then started to separate out those males who's mates were here already. When she was done she addressed these males, "Now all of you standing here your mates are already here for you. You know who they are but have not mated them because of the fear of not being able to reproduce. This will be taken care of, when it's the natural time for your female to go into heat she will."

All of those males were happy with what they were told. They did have females that they loved and wanted to be with but not being able to reproduce stopped them from mating their chosen mate. They all thanked Kagome as they waited for the last group.

Kagome turned her attention to the last group of Youkai. Her blue eyes came alive with power as she stated, "As for the rest of you, I will give you one year to romance your chosen female in your dreams. You will have a year to court and get to know her. By the time Halloween comes around again you will meet in person and you may ask your questions. They will be very receptive to the idea of a mating with you if you took the time to get to know her."

Kagome saw them all nod in understanding as she closed her eyes and cast her spell. A blue aura came out of her body as it went over the Youkai's that still have to find their mates.

The males felt a gentle touch on their body. When it was over they all felt just a little different. They felt that tonight when they went to sleep they will finally get to meet the female they were searching for.

Once Kagome pulled her aura back into her body she opened her eyes. She turned to her mate and said, "I'm ready for the females, can you take me to them Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted his mate to the awaiting females.

The males stayed put until the females came back to them as the lord provided food and drinks to all of them.

Sesshoumaru and Segumi escorted Kagome to where the females where located. They were being very protective of her at the moment, Sesshoumaru didn't want to leave his mates side for any reason, he didn't want anything else to happen to her while she is in his care.

When they finally reached all of the females Kagome cleared her throat as she said, "Hello everyone, now the first thing that I'm going to do is separate you out into groups. I want all the females that are mated to move to the left."

The female Youkai that were mated did as they were told as they separated from the rest of the females. When this was done Kagome then said, "Now this is what I'm going to do. The females that are mated will be the first ones to go into heat. I can't have all of you going into heat at the same time because the healers will not be able to help you when you are about to give birth. So only about 5 to 10 of you will go into heat at a time, this will space the birthing apart so the healers are available to help anyone who needs it.

"The rest of you females have your mates here already. You will not go into heat until it is your time to go into heat. The males that will be your mates already know that I'm doing this so once the courting is done you should be able to get pupped."

All of the female Youkai started talking to one another as they understood what the miko was saying. Just the thought of having their own pups was enough for them. They waited patiently for the miko to finish with them.

Kagome turned to the mated females first as she closed her eyes. She put her hands out in front of her as she concentrated on the curse that was on them. She kept working her spell until she found a way to break the curse and then set another spell in its place to let them go into heat slowly.

Her aura grew in power as a blue aura came out of her body and surrounded the mated females.

The demoness felt the warmth of the miko's powers as it gently caressed their bodies. Some of them felt something they never felt before. There was a deep desire to couple with their mates. The others felt whole for the first time in their lives, like something was lifted off their shoulders.

When Kagome was done with the mated females her aura reseeded back into her body as she slowly opened her eyes. She was panting from the effort of getting rid of that curse. She felt weak and her knees buckled under her causing her to lose her balance, when she felt a strong arm holding her up.

She looked up and gave a grateful smile to her mate as she tried to regain control over her body.

Sesshoumaru was watching his mate closely. She was using a tremendous amount of her powers to break the spell on these females. If she used too much she could die from the effort. He knew that she wanted to help but he had to make sure he kept her healthy while she did this.

When she finally finished with what she was doing he was glad. He could feel her exhaustion from the effort. Then he saw her starting to fall as he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close to his body.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Kagome, you must rest before you continue with the rest of the females. If you use too much of your energy you could die and I will not allow that to happen. The females may stay here until you have rested."

Kagome was about to protest but the look in her mate's eyes was enough to stop her. She never had anyone that cared that much about the things she did. Sesshoumaru was proving to be a wonderful mate and he was very attentive to her needs. She agreed with him as she rested her head on his chest.

Sesshoumaru observed when his mate was about to protest his words as he gave her a stern look. She relented and agreed with him. He brought her closer to his chest as he started to growl softly.

The growl was enough to relax his mate as she fell asleep in his arms. He then lifted her into his arms as he turned and went back into the shiro. His mate needed her rest and she was going to get it before she did anything else. At that moment in time nothing mattered to him but the health of his female.

Everyone in the gardens watched the interactions between Sesshoumaru and his mate. It was a touching scene to watch as he took care of his female.

Segumi was amazed at the way his son took care of his mate. He knew her better than anyone and he was stern with her when it looked like she was not going to listen to his advice. He was proud of his son for taking care of his mate as he turned his attention to the females. "We shall wait until Kagome has rested so she can finish with the rest of you. What she is doing is taking a great amount of her powers to get rid of the curse that has been placed on you.

"Once the curse is broken she will be able to tell the rest of you when you should go into heat. The males have already been informed that this was happening. In the mean time you are all welcome to stay here and relax. There will be food and drinks brought to you shortly." Segumi then turned and headed into the shiro. He wanted to make sure that Kagome was all right.

Once Segumi arrived in the shiro he spotted his mate as he asked, "Have you seen Sesshoumaru? Is Kagome all right?"

Izayoi turned towards her mate as she heard the amount of questions coming from him. She smiled as she stated, "Yes mate she is fine. She is only tired and Sesshoumaru took her upstairs to their room so she could rest. He knew that if he didn't force her to rest she would have continued with what she was doing until she expended all of her energy."

Segumi calmed down when he heard what his mate was telling him. He was happy that Sesshoumaru knew his mate so well and stopped her when he did. She already used a good portion of her energy with the males and to take care of the mated females pushed her close to the edge.

He turned his attention back to his mate, "Yes she does need her rest. She has used a great portion of her energy and she has not recovered as of yet from her mating. She needs to rest and we need to make sure that she does not over due it until she has her full strength back. We can not loose her now that she is here on these lands. We need her more than she knows."

Izayoi agreed with her mate as they went inside the shiro to wait until Kagome finally finished resting.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru and Kagome rested for a good portion of the morning. They finally came out of their room around mid afternoon as they went and got something to eat. Once this was done Kagome was ready to continue with the females.

They went back to the gardens as she concentrated on the unmated females and removed the curse from their bodies. She returned their bodies to their natural state and when it was their time to go into heat, during mating season, they will. By this time, she hopes that the males that were supposed to be their mates would complete the courting of their chosen females, and then they could mate when the time comes and get them pupped.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Segumi, and Izayoi watched as all the Youkai said their thanks, while they all turned and left the area, the unmated females were approached by their future mates as they were getting to know each other as the courting started.

There were a few of the mated females and males that left in a hurry as they took off deep into the forest. Their own mates being in heat was too much for them to take as they went to get their females pupped.

Kagome had no doubt that by next year they will see a bunch of little ones running around the lands as everything returned to normal.

Once the Youkai that came to the shiro were taken care of Kagome turned her attention to the female servants that worked there. She had Segumi gather all the females as she explained to them what she was going to do.

All of the females were grateful for the chance to have their own pups as Kagome broke the curse and slowly those females went into heat. But when it came to Rin Kagome knew that she would have to ask her father what he wanted her to do.

Segumi was thinking long and hard about letting his little girl mature into a young woman. He would kill the first male that tried to lay a hand on her. He knew that he could not keep her from going into heat. It was the way of things and he had to let go. He knew that as soon as Kagome lifted the curse there would be a lot of males that would ask for her hand.

But the upside to all of this was that she would not go into heat now and he will have time before he lost her to another male. Her first heat will be rough but she will not be ready for a mating until at least her 4th heat. It gave her time to mature and grow before she accepted a mate.

So with a heavy heart he gave Kagome the go ahead to break the curse from his own daughter.

-oOo-

Over the next few months the weather started to turn cold as snow fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru took this time to teach his mate all about being a Youkai, as he trained her in her new powers and taught her some new fighting skills.

Sesshoumaru chose not to pup his mate as of yet as he wished to spend some time with her. When the weather started getting warmer, he took her out into the lands so she could see what was going on over the lands.

It was the first time that his mate got to see his true form and she went crazy with desire when she saw his beast. It was something that his beast could not get over as he smelled her arousal from him just transforming.

She was very affectionate to his other half and often times you would find them both roaming the lands with her perched on his head.

But then the weather started changing once again as the fall season was approaching.

Kagome was sensing what was going on back in her realm as she felt the earth dying. It was crying out to her and many a sleepless night her mate had to lull her to sleep so she could rest. He knew what was going on as he tried his best to keep her mind off of what was happening.

But Kagome's mind was busy while she slept. She knew that they will not have a lot of time when she opened the portal. So she visited all of the females that were being courted by the males in this realm. She talked to each of them to see if they wanted to be with the male that was in their dream and when they all said yes that they did she gave them instructions on what they needed to do and when.

The males will not have to go looking for their females as they would be waiting for them when they emerged from the portal.

The time was rapidly approaching for Kagome to open the portal. She has already been warned about what to expect and she was not looking forward to it. She has not told her mate and this was really bothering her.

That night when they retired to their rooms, Kagome came to the decision that she had to tell Sesshoumaru. She knew that he would be going with her. He has not left her side since she has been his mate and that meant the world to her.

Kagome was sitting on their shared futon when her mate came and sat next to her.

Sesshoumaru has noticed that something was bothering his lovely mate and he wanted to know what was wrong. She has been distant for the last few days and he was worried that something was going to happen that he had no knowledge of.

He wanted her to talk to him as he sat down next to her and said, "Kagome my mate, what has you so preoccupied lately? You have been so distant these last few days."

Kagome was shaking in fear as she took a deep breath to calm down. When she was calm enough she turned towards her mate, "Soon I will open the portal between our worlds. I have been told of what to expect when we go back. It's not good news Sesshoumaru, the priest and priestesses are expecting us to return. Somehow they have found out that I will return and open another portal between our realms.

"They want this realm. They want to leave their realm to come here and live the life that they have been wanting and they are willing to kill all of the Youkai in order to have what we do."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear this. His mind was moving fast trying to come up with a plan of attack that will not harm his mate. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed what his mate was saying to him. "Sesshoumaru I have taken steps to try and circumvent what the priest and priestesses are doing. I have been in contact with all the females that have been dreaming of their perfect mate and they all agreed that they want to be with them.

"I have them gathering in a certain location so when we emerge from the portal they will be there waiting on us. Once the males have their females they are to head directly back into the portal. I'm afraid that you and I are going to have to hold off the priest and priestesses until everyone is thru the portal. Once they have all passed through the portal then we will leave as well."

Sesshoumaru sat there as he listened to his mate. It seemed to him that she has taken the steps that she needed to make sure that the males without mates got their other half. "Mate, you have put a lot of thought into this and have made great plans, why are you so upset? Who is the new leader for the priest and priestesses?" He knew that there was something that she was not telling him and he wanted answers.

Kagome took a deep breath as she let it out slowly. She looked into her mates eyes as she stated, "My brother has been named leader of the priest and priestesses. After I left he came into his own powers. His powers are great and my mother has been manipulating him for a year now. He will do anything she wants and I'm afraid that I will have to kill him in order for us to live in peace."

This statement shocked Sesshoumaru. Now he knew what was causing his mates distress. He reached over as he grabbed his mate and placed her in his lap. He was rubbing her back as he gently rocked her back and forth. His mate was crying into his chest as he tried to sooth her. "Do not worry my mate. I will not let you kill your own brother. I will protect you with everything that I am. We will do what needs to be done and we will return here to live out our lives together.

"I want a family with you Kagome. I want to have pups of our own and watch them grow. I want them to live happy lives and only with you can I have that. So I will protect you no matter what and we will do what we have to do in order to give everyone a chance to live in peace."

Kagome calmed down as she heard her mate speaking. She was happy to hear that he wanted to have a family with her. She wanted children of her own but she wanted them to live a happy life and they could not live in her realm. She knew what she needed to do as she said, "I'm glad that you want to have a family with me Sesshoumaru. I have wanted a family of my own for a long time. One that is loving and caring like I have here.

"Never in my life have I felt loved like I am here. You have all shown me what a real family is like. I want that more than anything, and I'm determined to have a peaceful and happy life. But first we must take care of this last little detail and then we can start our family. I will not let my mother have a say in my life anymore. They want to control me and I will not let that happen.

"But most of all they want the Shikon No Tama and that will be impossible for her to have, since it resides in both of our bodies."

Sesshoumaru agreed with his mate. When they first mated she explained to him that he was carrying part of the Shikon No Tama. It was now housed in two bodies and that's why he had the symbol of the Shikon in the middle of his crescent moon. When you looked at him and his mate you could see the Shikon in the middle of their crescent moon and when they stood side by side they made a whole.

Both he and his mate trained to get that power under control and together they were a force to be reckoned with. Sesshoumaru continued to hold his mate as he said, "In the morning we will talk to father about this. We will come up with a plan to make sure that we get everyone on this side of the portal that is supposed to be here. Do not worry my mate, all will work itself out in the end. Remember that no one can cross the portal unless they agree to become the mate of a Youkai so this realm is only for us.

"Midoriko took great care when she sent us here. I'm willing to bet that the curse was cast prior to my father finally figuring out what was happening and then attacking the priest and priestesses. Midoriko must have known what the future held as she cast her spell to send us here but prevented anyone from following us here.

"When my father told us that we can go to the ningen realm to find our mates he also said that the female had to agree to become our mates or else they would not be able to cross. If they didn't agree with their hearts then the portal prevented them from coming here.

"We found many females that wanted to come here to our realm that didn't want anything to do with the males and when they tried to cross the male passed but the female was refused access. My father had to deal with these females as they were sent to see if they could find us. That's why he stays close to the entrance to guard it when we would cross over."

Kagome was stunned she didn't know any of this, but it made sense to her. Midoriko knew of the future. Her mission was to unite the Youkai and ningens together so that they all lived in peace on the lands. Midoriko knew that the Youkai were needed to take care of the lands, even though she never told anyone. But her mission was stopped when the priest took control of her body and tried to use her to kill all of the Youkai.

It was a good thing that Sesshoumaru's father was able to figure out what was happening and acted on his instincts. He killed enough of the priest to enable Midoriko to change her spell but that also left her weak and she couldn't get away from her attackers.

Kagome had a headache from so much thinking. She whispered, "All right Sesshoumaru, we will talk to your father in the morning." She then closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru's gentle caresses on her back and his chest vibrating lulled her to sleep.

Sesshoumaru kept rocking his mate and growling gently until she fell asleep. He was worried about her because she was carrying a huge burden on her shoulders. No female should carry such a burden and he was determined to make sure that he shouldered her burden for her. At least all of this mess will be over soon and he and his mate will be able to live their lives in peace.

He laid down with his mate as he held her in his arms. He wanted to make sure that she at least rested. In the morning he will talk to his father so they can make a plan before they go through the portal.

-oOo-

A few days have past and it was now Halloween day. On this night Kagome will open the portal to allow them to go through to the ningen realm and retrieve the females that the males have been courting for a year now.

Sesshoumaru and his father have talked and they have a sound plan in place for when they crossed the portal later this evening. They were not going to leave Kagome alone to deal with whatever her mother had planned. They knew that she would not be able to deal with the situation if she had to kill her own brother to protect them.

They on the other hand had no problems killing, who they needed to kill, to protect Kagome. They would not give her up that easily, she was his mate and she was needed in his realm.

Ever since Kagome came back to his realm the lands were more at peace. It was a peace that has not been felt since they have been there. Life in his realm was more at ease and there was peace throughout the lands. The Youkai lived in peace with each other. There was no fighting and they helped each other as much as possible.

Add to that the added additions of the young that were now running around the lands it made life wonderful. His mate was true to her word and the first to go into heat were the females that were mated the longest. Then every moon after that another 10 to 15 females would go into heat and they were all pupped.

For the females that were courting, by the time that mating season came around they went into heat naturally and were mated and pupped the same night. Even his own sister has matured and is being courted by one of the generals that had eyes his sister since she was born. His father finally gave his approval after much talking from Izayoi and Kagome.

Inuyasha on the other hand, it took longer for him to get his control over his Youkai. He thought to fool his father and when he released his Youkai he immediately went into lust. He ran out of the shiro with his father hot on his heels and the first female he found he wanted to take his lust out on them.

Unfortunately for his brother the first female he spotted was Kagome and she was not happy about being manhandled by his little brother. Lucky for Inuyasha, his mate didn't purify him for trying to rape her again. But his mating mark took hold before his mate could react to the attack and his youki threw him back from his mate. His father was there to subdue his son and Sesshoumaru was there to subdue his mate. She wanted to kill him for going after her again.

Kagome had no idea why he would come after her again, when she told him that she would purify him into the next life if he came near her. Then Sesshoumaru explained to her that she looked like the female he was after in her realm named Kikyou.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she yelled, "I do not look like that whore! She is the biggest slut in the city and she has bedded more males than any other female I know. I have also heard that she has given some males some diseases and that they were all paying for their little tryst with her, by receiving some painful shots to get rid of it."

Sesshoumaru could only laugh at what his mate was telling him as he grabbed and pulled her into his body. He growled low in his throat as he said, "Do not worry my mate; you are 10 time more desirable than that slut. The idiot only wanted to rut with her, he doesn't want to take her as a mate only to alleviate his lust. I on the other hand didn't want any other female but you, so I was as much a virgin as you on our mating night."

Kagome blushed a pretty red when she heard what Sesshoumaru told her. She didn't know that he was a virgin just like her. He fooled her because of the things he did to her on their mating night. She finally calmed down as Sesshoumaru's father got a hold of Inuyasha and sealed his beast once more.

Needless to say Inuyasha was not going with them when they went through the portal this evening. He could not be trusted and they had enough to deal with. Segumi was going to make sure he stayed put as he cast a barrier around his son's room to make sure he did not come out until he returned to the shiro.

-oOo-

It was finally night, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Segumi where gathered at the area where the portal would normally open. The other Youkai were there as well as it was their chance to go and retrieve their female that they have been courting all this time.

Kagome turned to all there in the clearing as she stated, "When I open the portal, please do not go ahead of me or Sesshoumaru. If everything goes the way I want it your females will be waiting for you as soon as we emerge from the portal. It will be your chance to ask her to be your mate and see if she will agree. Then once she agrees please cross the portal as soon as possible. We will not have a lot of time in the ningen realm so you will need to leave as soon as you have your female."

Everyone understood what Kagome was saying as she turned to her mate. Her eyes were determined as she asked, "Are you ready for this Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate with as much determination in his eyes as he answered, "Yes mate. Let's get this over and done with."

Kagome then turned as she stuck her hands out in front of her and started to chant. When she was done a portal opened to her realm. Kagome and Sesshoumaru started making their way through the portal, followed by his father, with the other males closely behind them.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the first to emerge from the portal as Kagome let her aura fill the area. She stopped as the males stopped behind her. They emerged from the portal in a different location than the original cave that they used.

Kagome did this on purpose to throw her mother off on her location. She knew that she had spies at the cave to see if she would come thru there. But she got the idea of coming to this place which was five miles from the cave. It was secluded and out of the way, the only thing around the area were trees. She gave this location to the other females that would come to meet the male in their dreams.

Once everyone was on this side of the portal Kagome said with a loud and strong voice, "I know that you are all there please come out." Kagome watched as the females came out of the forest that was around the area. There were at least 50 of them as the males that were standing behind her left their place and went to their females.

It was a happy reunion as dreams became reality for all of them. Kagome kept her senses opened to give the lovers some time so the males could ask their questions. She was on edge as she looked up at the sky.

Clouds were moving in fast as the lightening was seen and then she heard the sound of a thunder clap that followed shortly after. The area was taking on an ominous feel as the earth started to react to what was going on.

Kagome being a miko knew what this meant, they have been found. She turned to her mate saying, "Sesshoumaru we need to get everyone moving before my mother gets here. She knows where we are located and is coming this way. The land is very sensitive to what is going on and is giving me a warning."

Sesshoumaru knew that his mate spoke the truth. He could also feel the lands upset as he growled towards his father telling him what he wanted done.

Segumi understood what was going on as he turned and said to all the couples in the area, "We must hurry they have located our position and are heading this way. Hurry and ask your questions so you can go through the portal."

The Youkai understood what their lord was telling them as they all made their request.

Kagome was looking around the area when she spotted other females in the forest near them. She attacked as she placed a barrier around the area to protect those behind her. "You there come out or the next time I won't miss."

Sesshoumaru was on guard when he noticed three females coming out of the forest. He could tell that these were priestesses and the ones that told Kagome's mother where she was located.

Kagome was not happy about being betrayed. "Why are you here?"

The females in question only smirked as one of them said, "We have been looking for you for a year now. Your mother knew that you would be coming back but she didn't know where you would show up. We have been keeping our eyes and ears open for strange things or bizarre stories. When a co-worker of mine started telling me of her dreams at first we thought nothing of it but your mother figured it out. She knew that you were the one behind those dreams and she has been buying time until you came back.

"It was easy for us to track where you would appear if we kept an eye on my co-worker. It paid off since we have finally found you. Your mother wants you back. We have much work to do and you're going to help us."

Kagome huffed stating, "There is no way I'm helping my mother to carry out her plans. All of you have done a wonderful job in destroying these lands. I will not help you to destroy another land just so you can be in power."

The females were not happy about what they were hearing. They needed Kagome to come back with them or all will be lost. The lands here were dying and the only way for them to live on was to go to another land and take that over. Their plan was sound but they needed Kagome to open a portal to the Youkai realm so they can live there instead.

They attacked as they sent sutras and ofuda's toward Kagome and the Youkai with her.

Kagome was ready for the attack when a golden whip came out of nowhere and destroyed the sutras and ofuda's. A growl broke out over the area as they finally looked at the male that was standing next to Kagome. They all took a step back as they gulped. They finally noticed the red eyes of the Youkai and they were not ready to deal with the likes of him.

Sesshoumaru stood back and let his mate take care of business. He was keeping his senses open to make sure that no one hurt his mate. He was hearing what they were saying and his mate was not happy. But when these females attacked his mate, he had enough.

Sesshoumaru let his whip fly as he got rid of all the sutras and ofuda's that were heading towards his mate. A vicious growl left his throat as he stated, "No one is to touch my mate. She belongs to me and she will be coming back home with me once we are done here. You are not welcomed in the Youkai realm."

The priestesses didn't know what to do. The glowing red eyes of the Youkai were very scary. You could see his powers rising to the occasion to defend his mate. Then they all caught on to what he said as they turned heated eyes towards Kagome.

The one priestess that was doing the talking lost it as she said, "You bitch! You laid with that filthy beast. You gave away your purity to that monster now you are totally worthless to us. How could you betray your own kind to bed that thing!"

The next thing the priestess felt was pain as she was knocked off her feet and landed 5 feet away on her back. She was breathing hard as the other priestesses ran to her aid. They noticed a red mark all over her chest as they tried to heal her wounds but when they tried they got burned themselves. They looked at their hands, they became blistered and red, as they turned towards Kagome. What they saw put the fear of Kami in them.

Kagome became enraged when she heard what they were saying about her mate. How dare they judge him when he has done nothing to deserve their nasty words? She put her hand out in front of her as she let a blast go as it hit its target. Her eyes were turning red from her anger as she faced off with the bitches.

"How dare you say those things about him when he has done nothing to be judged that way. You should take a look at our history and then speak. We ningens are responsible for the way the lands are. We are the ones that destroyed them! We are the ones that polluted them, and we are the ones that are responsible for its state.

"If those fools, 700 years ago, were not prejudice against Youkai and opened their eyes, they would have known that Youkai are one with the lands. They protected these lands from the likes of you. But no they wanted them destroyed because they were different and they held power. I will not let you hurt them again when they have done nothing to deserve the way you are treating them."

Kagome powers grew even more as she lit up the entire area. The priestesses were all scared because they have just gotten the most powerful of them angry beyond belief.

The priestess on the ground looked up as she said, "How can you still have your Reiryoku? When you bedded that thing it should have been taken from you. Only when you lay with one of our own kind can you keep them."

Kagome started to laugh at her comments, "You are truly fools. Your powers do not come from the purity of your body or if you lay with another priest. It comes from the purity of your heart and soul. That's why you will never be able to purify a Youkai, your soul is black as night and no matter how many of you there are you will never be able to purify any of us."

Kagome looked up when she heard the sound of running feet. She turned and looked behind her to see the progress of the male Youkai and their soon to be mates. They were all going thru the portal but it will take a few more minutes. Segumi was trying to get them to move faster so they could leave.

Kagome turned her attention back towards the ones that were emerging from the forest as she came face to face with her mother.

-oOo-

Asumi has been waiting a year for her daughter to come back. She thought that she had died and taken the Shikon with her. They had lost the battle to get her back when Midoriko ghost came back and killed their leader. She didn't know what they were going to do until she returned home and noticed that her own son was coming into his own powers.

This couldn't have happened at a more perfect time. He was powerful, her blood line was truly blessed when both of her children were a powerful priest and her daughter the only miko in the lands. But she failed in controlling her daughter, but she would not fail in controlling her son.

She began his training and he listened to everything she was telling him. When he was ready she called a meeting at her home and introduced her son. They accepted him as their new leader and now she was in a powerful position. She controlled what will happen on these lands and her lifestyle changed because of that.

The priest and priestesses of the lands provided for her well being and her sons. She didn't have to work any more and she could devote her time to what they were going to do. If the Youkai could come here to their realm then they will be back again, she was sure of it.

She sent world out to everyone to keep their eyes and ears open. Anything that was unusual or strange was to be reported to her. Then one day word reached her that they were hearing strange stories about some dreams that could not be true. They continued to hear these stories for several months when she finally figured it out.

Her daughter was still alive with the Youkai. She knew that they would return but she didn't know when. She made sure that they watched these females with the strange stories, and when they left their homes they were followed. They kept doing this until tonight.

Tonight she received word that her daughter was back and it was now time for her to take her place as the supreme miko of the lands. They needed her daughter to open a portal to the Youkai realm where they would live. This realm of theirs was slowly dying and they needed a new place to call home. They figured that they can go to where the Youkai live and take over those lands.

She tried to get her son to cast a spell to open a portal to where her daughter was located, but he couldn't. He did say that the only one that could open this portal would be his sister since it would only open for her, he could not open it.

Asumi was not happy about any of this. They wanted the element of surprise when they attacked them in their realm. With their powers they should be able to kill them all and live there in peace, but now she had to capture her daughter and get her to see things her way. It should be easy enough, she was her mother and she was going to obey her one way or another.

Asumi was quickly making her way toward where her daughter was located with the other priest and priestesses. They needed all of them to get her daughter away from that Youkai that she was with.

They all emerged from the forest as they came face to face with Kagome. Her mother noticed that she has changed. She was a Youkai now and she has ruined everything that they have planned. She was furious with her as she stated, "Kagome! What have you done? How could you let that beast bed you and ruin all of our plans? I thought I taught you better than that!"

Asumi had to move quickly out of the way as she avoided the attack that her daughter sent her way. They both looked at each other with heated eyes as she heard her daughter talking to her.

Kagome was fit to be tied. Her own mother was prejudice against the Youkai. She always taught her that if you were not pure then you were not to be trusted. It was something that her mother tried hard to instill in her but she never paid attention to it. That's why when Sesshoumaru met her all those years ago she fell in love with him the way he was.

But now her mother was talking ill of her mate and that was something that she will not tolerate. She attacked as her mother moved faster than she thought she could as she turned heated eyes towards her. "You will watch what you say about my mate. He is above you in everyway. It was the Kami's will that I become his mate and that is what I did. You have no say in the matter."

Asumi noticed the red eyes that her daughter had and knew that she was no longer a miko. She couldn't be after laying with that beast of hers. She turned as she yelled, "Souta!" and waited for her son to show himself.

Kagome heard when her mother called for her brother. She turned to where she could feel him coming into the area as she got ready. She didn't know how much influence her mother had on her brother.

She noticed a tall young man coming into the area as he walked up to her mother. When he looked at her, she noticed nothing but a blank stare. Her mother had a spell on her brother and it was a powerful one. They must have cast a spell on him to control him. She didn't know what she was going to do when she felt her mate coming to stand by her side.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate took care of the bitches that were being a thorn in her side. He couldn't believe that they thought his mate was powerless. They really have not read about their past because if they did they would have known that it didn't matter if they mated with a Youkai or a ningen the female will not lose her powers if she was pure of heart.

Sesshoumaru stood proud as his female handled herself against her opponents. She was making her point when he noticed her stiffen up and look towards the forest. He noticed as she looked behind her to see how the males were fairing with their females and his father was pushing them thru the portal as fast as possible.

He noticed when his mate's mother came into the area and this was not good. If her mother was here then that meant that her brother was not far behind.

His mate handled her mother rather well. She was not backing down to her and when she offended him she came to his defense. They were at a stand off when her mother called for someone.

Sesshoumaru immediately noticed when his mate paled in color when the young male came into view. He moved as he stood by her side to give her support and to let her know that he would not let anyone hurt her.

They both stood tall as they waited to see what Souta was going to do.

Asumi turned to her son once he was by her side as she said, "Souta, your sister has betrayed all of us. She has soiled our line by laying with a Youkai. She is no longer a part of this family and you are to get rid of her and that disgusting male with her."

Souta turned as he moved forward to where his sister was standing. He noticed the male standing next to her as he detected the amount of power that this male had. It was greater than his own and he will have to use his wit about him if he was to defeat him.

He turned his eyes towards his sister as he accessed the situation. She was very powerful as well and he didn't have an idea on what he was going to do to defeat her. He knew that if he attacked her first the male would get in his way.

Kagome was standing there as she looked at her brother. His eyes looked dead to her as he was just standing there looking at her. She knew that he was trying to come up with a plan of attack. She took a deep breath as she said, "Souta? Do you remember me?"

Souta looked into his sister's eyes as he replied, "Yes, you are Kagome, my sister, but you have betrayed everything that we stand for. How could you do this to us? We have protected these lands for centuries and then you go off and let that beast defile you. You stupid bitch! Everyone was right about you when they called you worthless and a geek. No wonder you never had any friends."

Souta flew backward as a searing pain went across his chest. He landed hard on his back as he opened his eyes and got back up. He looked down at his chest and noticed the burn mark that was there and it had a form of poison in it. He looked at his sister as he saw the whip go back into her fingers as her red eyes turned towards him. Whatever he was planning was not going to work as he saw the amount of power that his sister possessed.

Kagome had enough of what her brother was telling her as she lashed out with her whip. Her whip contained a combination of poison, youki, and Reiryoku. Her brother will not be able to heal the wound no matter how hard he tried. "How dare you! You have no right to say those things to me. None of you know who I am. None of you even cared about me as a person. The only time you even cared was because I am miko, the first one to walk the lands in centuries.

"You wanted me to marry that ass Hisao and when I refused you were going to force me. None of you cared if I was going to be happy in that life. All you wanted was for me to produce more miko's for the lands at the cost of my life.

"Well I can tell you that I'm happy where I am. I finally know what a real family is like because they love me unconditionally. They don't care about the powers I hold, they didn't care that it was one of our ancestors that sent them to that alternate realm. They only cared about that I make their son happy to have someone to love and I return that love 10 fold.

"What did I have here? A mother who didn't care about me at all, I was almost raped at the age of six and her meeting with the priest and priestesses of these lands was more important to her than my welfare.

"I finally found a place where I belong and I will never open a portal for you to go there. I would rather die than do that." Kagome was breathing hard from her anger as a thought came to her mind, "I take it back, as a matter of fact I will open a portal for you." There were murmurs going around the area as they heard that she would give them what they wanted, until they heard what she said, "I will open a portal straight to hell, that is where all of you belong."

Kagome finished with her ranting as she turned and went to stand next to her mate.

Sesshoumaru was proud of his little mate as she took care of the fools in front of him. His mate was a spitfire and he couldn't wait to go home and bed her to show her exactly how much he loves her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he looked at the fools in front of him. He was on high alert as he waited to see what they were going to do.

Souta couldn't believe what his sister was saying. His mother would never do anything like that to her. He was sure that his mother would have paid attention to his sister if she told her that she was almost raped. He turned his eyes towards his mother as he asked, "Is it true?"

Asumi didn't understand what her son was getting at, "Is what true?"

Souta turned his full attention to his mother as he asked again, "Is it true that my sister was almost raped and you didn't care if she was?"

Asumi huffed as she said, "She never told me anything of the sort. I remember she came home one night and she looked like she had been in a fight. She was always getting into fights with the other kids in the neighborhood. I was running late for a meeting and I didn't hear what she was trying to say to me. But that does not matter, she holds the Shikon and we need it back."

Souta was about to reply back to his mother as he heard Kagome say, "Mother you will never get the Shikon. The Shikon is now housed in two separate bodies. So your efforts are fruitless."

Asumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'The Shikon is housed in two bodies? How is that possible? Who would have the other half of the Shikon?'_ She looked at her daughter and then the male that was holding her. She noticed the mark on his forehead and that pissed her off even more. "You gave half of the Shikon to that monster?"

All the priest and priestesses in the area had to move as they were attacked. They looked up as they saw the male cracking his knuckles.

Sesshoumaru had enough of the insults to his mate and to him. His eyes turned red as he extended his claws and attacked. He was still holding on to his mate when he said, "I have had enough of your insults. I am above you in every sense of the word. Your daughter is now my mate and she is a princess. You will show your respect for her or I will make you.

"It does not matter what your wishes are. You will never be able to enter our realm, Midoriko saw to that."

Asumi had no idea what he was talking about, how did Midoriko see to their safety? "What are you talking about? How did Midoriko see to your safety? She was a miko and she wouldn't do something like that."

Sesshoumaru didn't think so highly of his mate's mother. She was a stubborn bitch and only believed what she wanted to believe in. "Midoriko made it so that the only way to enter our realm is to become the mate of a Youkai. If you try to cross the portal you will be killed."

This did not sit well with Asumi. They couldn't go and take over the Youkai realm. They lost the Shikon to her daughter. Then a thought came to her mind as she asked, "What do you mean that my daughter is above me? How can she be a princess?"

Sesshoumaru was wondering when she would realize what he said about her daughter, "That is simple. It means that I am a lord and as my father's heir I will inherit all of his lands. My father was the lord that Midoriko came to ask for aid. He helped her in defeating the Youkai that were destroying all the lands. Then all of you betrayed Midoriko and were going to force her to kill all of us. But what you all failed to know is that my father could not be purified by Midoriko. He is the most powerful Youkai alive, and as his son, I can not be purified.

"I am powerful enough to control my mate's powers if she loses control over them so you will not be able to win. You think that because you are priest and priestesses that you hold power over all of us but you don't. The only ones that can kill us will be the Kami's and they have been helping us. They know what you are up to and they will not let you win."

Asumi couldn't take it any more as she shouted, "Everyone attack!"

Sesshoumaru jumped from his position as he held on to his mate. He growled viciously as he started to transform. His beast came forth in all his glory as he howled into the night sky.

The clouds were coming in fast as lightening was striking the ground around them. It lit up the sky as they all saw a giant beast standing in front of them with red eyes. It was a huge beast as he was baring his fangs at them. He had saliva coming from his mouth as it dripped to the ground. They noticed that when it hit the ground it was melting everything it touched.

His big paws stomped on the ground as it shook the lands. His claws had a green mist coming from them as a foul stench was surrounding the area. They noticed the crescent moon and half of the Shikon on its forehead that was on that other Youkai's forehead. They had no idea that Youkai could change into this as they all turned pale.

-oOo-

The people in the city were enjoying Halloween night as they took their kids around trick or treating. Many were walking down the street enjoying the night when they all heard a howl rent through the area. The earth shook like there was an earth quake as they looked up at the sky. The lightening was flashing up above them as they saw several lightning bolts hit the ground in the distance.

You could hear a collective gasp around the area as they all noticed the giant beast in the distance. The lightening was allowing them to see a giant dog that had his head pulled back howling at the sky. They all saw the red eyes as they glowed.

Chaos broke out through the city as the people were scared out of their minds. They started running to get as far away from what they were seeing when they noticed that there was another beast standing next to the one they saw. This one was even bigger than the other and its howl was even louder. When it moved it shook the earth as several people fell down from the vibration.

The police were moving fast trying to get the panicked people under control before they hurt each other. The lightening was not helping the situation as it was hitting the ground around the area.

They mobilized their armies as they were heading in the direction of the beast in the distance. No one has ever seen anything like this before. It was like a nightmare that you would have where you dreamed of beasts of this size attacking the city, after watching a horror movie that scared the living daylights out of you.

The elders could remember stories being told to them from their parents where they would describe beast of this type as being Youkai. They had no idea where they came from as they all started to go to the nearby shrines to be protected. They were after their priest and priestesses to take care of this threat so they all could stay safe.

The city of Tokyo, as a whole, was in full fledge panic mode as many were fleeing the city. They only hoped that the Kami's would protect them in their time of need.

-oOo-

Most of the priest and priestesses shrieked and ran from the area. There was no way they would be able to fight against something like this. Asumi noticed the beast that was standing in front of her as she yelled, "You are not going to scare me. I know that I can defeat you."

The beast turned his head towards the one that was speaking to him as he growled his displeasure.

Asumi noticed where her daughter was located, she was sitting on top of the head of this beast. She sent her attack towards her daughter to see if she could get her. She watched as she held her breath, seeing if her attack would hit. It got close to her daughter but it was destroyed prior to it reaching her. This did not sit well with her as she yelled for her son.

Souta was watching what his mother was doing. He never realized that his mother was this way towards his sister. Yes she married that Youkai but she seemed really happy in her life. He has never seen that glow in her eyes before. It was a sign that she was happy and cared for, he couldn't ask for anything more for his sister.

He looked on as his mother insulted the male with Kagome. He noticed when the male turned into a very large dog as it howled towards the sky. He knew that they would not be able to fight this beast as he went and hid close by. He looked around the area and noticed that some of the priest and priestesses were still in the area. They didn't flee like the others did.

Then he turned as he heard his mother calling for him. He started to make his way towards his mother when he stopped in his tracks. He heard another howl go over the area as the lands shook, almost like an earth quake. He was sure that it would have measured 8.5 on the Richter scale. He looked up just in time to see an even larger dog standing next to the smaller one. He bared his fangs towards them as he grabbed his mother and stepped back.

-oOo-

Segumi was trying hard to get everyone thru the portal. He needed them out of the way so he and his son could leave this place once and for all.

He talked to all the couples as each of them gave him the answer he needed to hear. They crossed over to the Youkai realm as he hurried the next couple through. He continued until they all crossed and now it was time for them to leave.

At that moment in time he saw his son take on his true form as he was howling up to the sky. He noticed the dark clouds coming down from the sky as it covered up the full moon. You could see the lightening lighting up the area as the sound of the thunder clap was heard in the distance.

He observed the confrontation with the girl's mother as his son lost control over his beast. His mate was on top of his head trying to calm him down. Then he noticed when Kagome's mother sent an attack her way. It came close to hitting Kagome but Sesshoumaru's mating mark came to life to protect her.

He had about enough he needed to calm his son down so they could leave this place. He sensed that something was coming and it was not good. He transformed into his true form as he howled into the night sky. He walked towards his son as he yipped, growled, and barked, _"Pup you must gain control of yourself. Your mate is getting upset at your refusal to listen to her."_

Sesshoumaru heard his father talking to him as he heard his words. He could feel his mates upset as he calmed down and growled gently for her.

Segumi watched as his son calmed. He was paying attention to his mate and that is what he wanted. He growled as he gave a warning to his son when some of the priest tried to cross the portal to their world.

-oOo-

The priest and priestesses were in the forest as they watched these extremely large Youkai in the middle of the clearing. They have never seen anything like this before. They never knew that Youkai could become creatures like these. They were very powerful and they had no chance to defeat them.

They looked up into the sky as the weather was getting worse. It was the same thing as last year when they tried to stop the miko from leaving her home. The lands seemed to have a mind of its own as it struck out against them. They remembered when they tried to follow the Youkai and the miko out of the park and lightening started to hit the ground around them, preventing them from going anywhere.

But they all came to a consensus; they needed to see if they could cross the portal into their world and see if they could take that over. They knew that their lands will not last too much longer since the scientists were saying that we have destroyed the lands. They were trying their best but they were losing ground. The weather was getting worse as a group of priest decided to make a break for it and try to cross the portal.

They ran out of their hiding place as they dodged around the enormous Youkai. They were almost to the portal when lightening struck and killed them all for trying to go through the portal.

Segumi noticed what happened as he said to his son, _"Return to your normal form. We must leave this place at once."_

Sesshoumaru heard his father as he complied. He returned to his normal form as he was standing next to his father with his mate in his arms.

Both males growled when they noticed that the rest of the priest and priestesses came out of their hiding places to try and stop them. The group faced off with each other as Asumi and Souta stepped out in front. She eyed the group saying, "You will return my daughter to me. She belongs here. The lands are no longer stable and without her we will not be able to live here anymore."

Kagome heard what her mother was saying, "I will not stay here. I could care less about what is happening here. You didn't care about me when I was here so you deal with the problems that you are having. You no longer have a say in my life."

Asumi anger started to grow, she couldn't let her daughter leave this realm, if she did they would not survive. She saw as the lightening struck the priest dead for trying to go through the portal. They can not pass no matter how hard they tried. Midoriko has done her job well in protecting these animals.

Asumi turned to her son as she said, "Are you ready?"

Souta swallowed hard as he nodded his head yes. It was not going to be easy to get his sister but if this is what his mother wanted then he will do his best to get her. They both stepped forward as they attacked and the priest and priestesses with them attacked as well. They were bound and determined to get Kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Segumi defended as they jumped out of the way of the attacks coming their way. Their whips came out of their hands as they aimed them at their attackers. They were knocking away their attacks as the battle got heated.

Kagome was being held by her mate as he continued to battle. When he moved he took her with him to ensure that she stayed safe. She was getting tired at being attacked as she let her anger go. "That is enough!"

Segumi and Sesshoumaru felt a tremendous amount of power coming from behind them as they heard Kagome's words. Her powers burst out as she pushed all of the priest and priestesses away from them.

When Sesshoumaru turned around his eyes went wide. His mate has now lost control, her eyes were blood red, her hair was moving on its own from the force of her powers, and her claws got longer. Her fangs grew longer as they came out of her mouth. She took her hand and removed his tail from around her body. She then stepped in front of him as he heard her say, "We are leaving. If you try to stop us I will kill you myself."

She turned as she was making her way towards the portal with both males following closely behind her.

Asumi was fit to be tied. She was not about to give up as she started to cast a forbidden spell. When she was done she released the spell as it was going towards Kagome and the Youkai with her.

Kagome felt the attack coming her way. She turned as her powers increased 10 fold. Her barrier fought off the attack, her powers were increasing, as her mother's spell increased in power.

Kagome's eyes started to turn white as her body started to glow a golden color. It surrounded her body like she was a celestial being. Both Inu's with her have never seen the like before as they stood on either side of her to protect her if they had to.

Kagome was looking at her mother as she was silently speaking underneath her breath. She was casting her own spell and when she was done she raised her hand and sent it towards the spell that her mother was casting.

A bright orange ball left Kagome's hand as it went towards her barrier. When it came in contact with it, it spread throughout the area. It engulfed Asumi's spell as it destroyed it and Kagome's attack was sent towards her mother.

Souta seeing that his mother was about to get hit by an attack rushed in and pushed her out of the way, he took the attack head on as he screamed in pain. When it was over he fell to the ground unconscious as his mother rushed to his side.

Asumi was stunned, she watched as her spell was broken and then another attack was sent her way. She was getting ready to counter it when she was shoved from behind. She heard her son screaming in pain as she rolled over on her side and looked up.

Her eyes opened wide when her son took the attack meant for her. He fell to the ground as she scrambled to get to him. He was still alive but he was unconscious. She turned heated eyes towards her daughter as she yelled, "What have you done?!"

Kagome's eyes started to come back to her beautiful blues when she heard her mother's words. She faced her as she said, "It is a shame that he took the hit for you. Oh don't worry I didn't kill him, but he is no longer a priest. He is just a normal boy that can have a normal life. The attack was meant for you. I was going to strip you of our powers for what you have done. Enjoy your life mother."

Kagome turned as she, Sesshoumaru, and Segumi went through the portal. The moment that they crossed, it closed, never to be opened again until it was time.

Kagome's powers finally receded back into her body and once it did she fainted in her mates arms.

Sesshoumaru was watching his mate like a hawk. She used a tremendous amount of power back in her realm and he was worried about her. He saw as her powers receded back into her body and then he saw her start to fall. He reached over and grabbed her before she hit the ground as he was looking at her.

Segumi noticed when Kagome fainted. He was by his son's side as they took a good look at her. They determined that she was not hurt, she had no curses on her, and the only thing they did notice was that she was extremely low on energy. "Sesshoumaru, I believe that Kagome is just exhausted from what she did. Once she rest she should be all right."

Segumi stood there as he watched his son. He cared so much about his mate. He observed as Sesshoumaru brought his mate closer to his chest as it rumbled for her. He nuzzled her neck while he whined his concerns. To his amazement Kagome growled gently back at her mate as he calmed down when he got confirmation that she was all right.

Sesshoumaru stood with his mate in his arms as he turned to his father and asked, "Father… did all the females cross the portal?"

Segumi looked into his son's eyes and stated, "Yes, all of the males now have their females. The mating should be starting soon for those who wish to mate this night. The only one without a mate is your brother but from what Kagome has told me his mate has yet to be born. He will have time to learn how to control his Youkai before his mate is of age."

Sesshoumaru understood as he took his mate and went home. It was late at night and he had to make sure that his mate got her rest. Both males made it home as they saw Izayoi there waiting for them.

Segumi smiled as he went over to his mate and held her in his arms. His son continued walking towards his own rooms so he could rest.

Izayoi looked at her mate as she asked, "Did everything go all right?"

Segumi turned his attention to his mate as he stated, "Yes, all of the males now have their other half. The only one who doesn't is Inuyasha. His mate has yet to be born so we still have time to train him to get control over his beast. He is still young and until he learns to stop lusting after Kagome he will never get control.

"It's unfortunate that Kagome looks like this female that he was after in the ningen realm. I think that's why he keeps going after her. He wanted to rut with her so much that he is making Kagome a substitute for his desires.

"I erred in releasing his beast when Kagome's scent was in the air. It caused him to go into full lust before I got him under control again. I will have to see if I can erase his memory of this female that he is lusting after, from his mind. This will allow him to gain control over his beast."

Izayoi agreed with her mate as they both turned and went up to their own rooms. It was a time to celebrate their good fortune that everyone had their other half.

-oOo-

It took a couple of days for Kagome to recover from her ordeal, but when she did she was back to her happy self once again.

About a week after they all came back from the ningen realm they all noticed that Kagome was acting strange. She was aloof, and distant with everyone. Then one day she was in the garden as her powers flared and she screamed in agony.

Sesshoumaru was with his father as they were discussing what they were going to do for the following year to make sure that all of their people had the food they needed for the winter. They were getting to the finer details when they heard Kagome screaming her head off.

Sesshoumaru upon hearing his mate scream disappeared out the door and was by her side in a matter of seconds. He held his crying mate in his arms as he tried to calm her down so he could find out what was wrong.

Nothing Sesshoumaru did would calm his mate and he was at his wits end. He did the only thing he could do as he reached up and pressed a sensitive spot on her neck as she fell unconscious in his arms.

Segumi was watching his son carefully. When they heard Kagome scream his son moved faster than lightening. He was at his side within seconds as his son was holding his mate. There was something that was upsetting her and nothing his son did would calm her down. He finally noticed when his son reached up and pressed a special spot on her neck as she fell unconscious in his arms.

Segumi sniffed the air around them as he was picking up on something that should not be there. He could feel that something was going on in the ningen realm as he growled low in his throat. He moved, stepping in front of his son and mate, he asked, "Who is there? Come out now before I destroy you."

Segumi was on guard as he looked around the area. What he was feeling was close and it was hiding from him.

Sesshoumaru heard what his father was saying and for the first time sniffed the air around the area. He too was picking up on something as he stood with his mate in his arms and growled. He moved Kagome closer to his chest as his growls were more pronounced.

Segumi could tell that his son was picking up on the same thing that he was as they scanned the area for the intruder. They heard a noise just to the right and turned their attention there. To their surprise they noticed a young male step out of the forest as he walked closer to them. They both growled viciously as Segumi asked, "How did you get here?"

-oOo-

The young male stood there as he looked at the males that were protecting the girl. He could tell that they were very protective of her and that they will provide well for her. He was curious as he took a deep breath and looked at the male that was holding on to Kagome, "Are you my sister's husband?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. Kagome's brother has somehow come to their realm and was standing right in front of him. He heard his question as he replied, "Yes she is my mate why?"

Souta looked at the Youkai that was holding on to his sister as he asked, "Do you love her?"

Sesshoumaru thought that this boy was strange but he gave in just this once and answered, "Yes I love her more than my own life."

He saw the boy breathe a sigh of relief as he said, "I have never seen my sister so happy before. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke about you. I could tell that she is deeply in love with you. I only ask that you take good care of her. I don't ever want her to be hurt again. Tell her that I'm sorry for everything that has happened, but that I had to come and see that she would be well taken care of before I go."

Segumi stood there and listened to everything that was being said, he was curious as he asked, "Why are you here? How could you even cross to this realm?"

Souta turned his eyes towards the other Youkai as he said, "I asked for one thing before I go. I wanted to see my sister one more time. The Kami's granted me this boon, they knew that it was not my fault in what happened when you came to our realm. My mother had a spell on me and I couldn't do anything to stop what she was doing.

"You see the ningen realm has been destroyed and all of us that lived there are now dead, including me. I asked the Kami's to let me see my sister one more time before I go to my final resting place. I do love my sister dearly, even though I never showed her that love. I understand now what she was talking about and I regret hurting her the way I did.

"But when she saw me she screamed and I couldn't talk to her. She must have known what happened. My sister has a kind heart and my mother never understood her. But when I pressed the issue with her she turned on me as well.

"You see Kagome took all of my powers away from me. I'm just an ordinary boy now. She broke the spell my mother had on me and I finally got her to tell me why she never paid attention to my sister.

"She said that it has always been the males in our line to hold all the power. She might have been a priestess but it was the males in our line that were the most powerful. So when my sister was born she was disappointed. She wanted a son that she could groom to take over from Hisao when he died because he was never married.

"But when my sister came into her powers my mother was raised in status within the priest and priestesses. She gained status from my sister coming into her powers early. But when Kagome came into her full powers, my mother demanded that she be given high status because of Kagome. She wanted power and she was going to get it if Hisao married her.

"But Kagome was smart enough to see thru her plans and tried to stop it. If Hisao would have married my sister I know that he would have hurt her. He wanted her powers and they had a dark spell that would have striped it from her, leaving her defenseless.

"Now I'm glad that she is with you. I know that you will take good care of her. Please the only thing that I ask is that you treat her well and love her. She, at least, deserves that for all we put her through."

Segumi and Sesshoumaru were blown away by what they heard. Now they knew why Kagome was so upset. She must have felt what was going on in her realm and was trying to deal with it. But when she saw her brother she lost whatever sanity she had left and started to scream.

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy as he said to him, "Do not worry young one, I promise to take good care of her. I will spend the rest of my life making sure that she is well cared for and happy."

Souta smiled as his body started to lose its density. He became transparent as he smiled and closed his eyes, within moments he was gone from the area as they saw a bright white orb heading towards the sky.

Both father and son watched as the orb disappeared into the heavens as they both looked at each other.

Segumi broke the silence first as he said, "Now we know why she was screaming so much. She just couldn't handle what has happened to her world. She must have known what was coming and that's why she seemed so distant.

"We will have to make sure we watch her for the next week or so. We have to help her get over her loss. She might have hated her mother for the things she did to her but she was still her mother and she loved her."

Sesshoumaru understood as he turned and took his mate to their rooms. He stayed with her for the rest of the day. When she finally woke up it was to start crying all over again as he helped her deal with what happened.

He explained to his mate what her brother wanted. They talked for a while as she finally seemed to be able to deal with their deaths. It took his mate time to come to terms with their deaths but she was able to move on. She still missed her little brother but she went on to live her life the way she wanted.

-oOo-

The years passed and the Youkai flourished in their realm. They grew in numbers as their young grew and mated with those that were born there. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were no different than everyone else. They raised a large family as Kagome enjoyed being a mother.

Sesshoumaru for his part enjoyed watching his mate swell with his seed. He wanted a big family and he was getting it with his mate. Their sons and daughters were grown now and had families of their own.

His father and his mate had many more pups as his family grew in numbers.

It took Inuyasha a long time to finally get control over his Youkai. His father told him that it was because he was in lust for such a long time. Plus he wanted to rut with that Kikyou so much that he just couldn't think about anything else, or control himself.

But once he did, he found his mate. She was a pretty little thing and she had the same temper as her mate, they were perfect for each other.

The day finally came when the Youkai were allowed to cross back into their own realm. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Segumi were the first to go into the new world as they looked on in wonder. It was perfect for them. There were no more cities in the area. The land was lush and green. Animals were roaming freely through the area. It looked like the Kami's created the earth all over again.

Kagome heard the comments that were being made, as she responded, "They did. The Kami's realized that they made a mistake when they gave the ningens their own power. Youkai even though you have your own powers never used it to destroy the lands. You balanced nature and the lands thrived on that.

"Ningens only wanted to destroy everything. They never cared what they did to the lands. They killed for the fun of killing and looked down upon their own. Women and children were dying and they were polluting the world.

"The Kami's corrected what was wrong and now it is time for us to return. But in order for us to return here we must gather everyone and tell them that I will be casting a spell to move everything they have back here. Just like everything was taken with you when you were sent to the realm that Midoriko created for you, it will be here as well. They will not notice what is going on but when they wake up in the morning they will find that we are back in our world."

Segumi agreed with Kagome they didn't sense any other living beings in this place only the animals roaming freely thru the area. They went back to their realm as they started to send word to all the Youkai to gather at the shiro.

Within a week all of the Youkai made it to Segumi's shiro as he stood tall and said, "We have been given permission to return to our own world. The Kami's have corrected everything that they wanted to correct and they are allowing us to go back.

"Within one week Kagome will cast her spell and send all of us back home. Everything that you have now will be moved back with you. When you awaken in the morning you will notice a change in the environment, but do not worry, the lands are pure and clean. There is enough food for us to eat and we will live in peace."

The Youkai were over joyed in hearing that they will be returning back to their original homes. Their lives here have not been bad but the older Youkai's missed their old homes. The younger Youkai didn't remember where they came from, but if their family were happy then they were happy with them. They have been taken care of all this time and the Youkai lord never told them untruths.

They gave them all a week to get back to their homes, when the time was right Kagome stood outside the shiro with her mate and family. They all stood in a circle as they surrounded Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes as she started to cast her spell. She was chanting underneath her breath as she started to glow. Her powers grew to great proportions as it spread over their realm. She engulfed all of the Youkai that lived there as she was building her powers.

Once she had everyone enveloped in her powers she finished her spell.

Everyone standing around Kagome felt dizzy for just a minute as the world shifted a bit. When they looked around they noticed that it was a little different than what they were used to but it was almost the same.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate like a hawk to make sure that she was all right. What she was doing was taking a great amount of power. She glowed like a beacon as her aura spread throughout the lands, encompassing all of them and everything they owned.

When she finished her spell her power exploded around the area and then returned to normal.

Sesshoumaru noticed that his mate was about to fall as he rushed forward and grabbed her. He cradled her in his arms as he checked to make sure she was all right. His pups were surrounding him as they were worried about their mother. He looked up as he stated, "Your mother is fine, she is just tired from using so much of her energy to send us back home."

They breathed a little easier as they saw their father take their mother back inside the shiro. They all went to their rooms to get some much needed rest.

-oOo-

The sun was setting over the horizon as two lone individuals were standing on a hilltop looking out over the lands. It has been 50 years since they have been back in their world. The lands were still beautiful and well cared for.

Youkai's lived on the lands and they cared for them. They did build their homes here but they were not the cities that the humans had when they walked the lands. Even after all of this time there was still peace in the lands.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched as the sun set. They were happy to be together and live out the life that they always dreamed of.

Sesshoumaru was holding his mate in front of him as his hand was slowly moving over her swollen belly. It was the perfect way to end his day. Holding his mate as the sun was setting in the distance.

He couldn't ask for anything else. He was living the life that he wanted with his lovely mate. Soon they will add another pup to the family and he couldn't be happier.

The lands reacted to their miko's happiness as all in the lands felt her happiness. It was always said that a happy miko made for a happy life.

Fin

Hello everyone! I know that it's has been a long time since I have posted any of my fan fictions. But unfortunately life gets in the way of things and it's has been a hard 4 years. But now I'm back to writing and I have several stories for you all to read. This is just the first one.

Cheaters has finally been finished after 5 years in the making. I will start posting that one in November so look for it. I am also trying my hand in writing one with Inu Papa and Kagome, a Christmas one, which I will be posting in December. It was a nice challenge for me since I like both characters.

But it's nice to be back and I hope that you enjoy my stories once again.

For those of you in I will be toning the Lemons down, a lot or not posting them on that site. Too many good fics are getting taken down because of it. So if you are of age then you are going to have to go to Dokuga to read the lemons I have put in them. Oh and Cheaters Never Wins has a lot of lemons in it.

Happy reading!

Cindygirl


End file.
